How It Used To Be
by Obsidian Sphinx
Summary: To Rei and Kai relationships were games to be played, and long term attachments were superfluous. But then, well, that's just how it USED to be. KR. TM. Yaoi. COMPLETE.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Hm, well, I don't own Beyblade and I don't own the characters on Beyblade, and I don't own the cookie I just ate either, 'cause someone else bought it for me! Eheh . . . ^_^,  
  
Author's Note: Well, this is my first Beyblade fic. I figured that since I've been reading them I might as well start writing them. So um, ta da! At any rate, this is just the prologue, so to speak, so it is going to be short, but have no fear for the first chapter will follow shortly. Uh, oh yeah! I wouldn't object to commentary if you feel so inclined to review and I guess that's it! Happy Readings!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
How It Used To Be  
  
By: Obsidian Sphinx  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It didn't seem like much, because it wasn't much, at least not to me; it didn't mean much to him either. I guess that's what made it so easy. There were no commitments, no obligations, and no real attachments. It was all there in black and white: you either felt like it, or you didn't. Ah, sweet, sweet simplicity.  
  
Sex doesn't need to be magical or special, it just needs to be done when the want for satisfaction arises. I suppose if someone is seriously in love then, by all means, it can be a magical, wonderful experience. Bring on the hallelujahs, the declarations of love and, if it damn well pleases you, let the heavens open up and the holy light shine down to witness the great moment . . . but if you just want to get laid, then find someone else who just wants to get laid, do it, and move on with your life.  
  
That was pretty much how I thought. Certainly, I'd been in relationships before, but I had never been in what could be classified as a 'long term' relationship. I just wasn't interested. I hadn't found anyone with whom I would wish to have a 'long term' relationship with. After awhile I just kind of gave up on it all together. It wasn't a problem, it didn't hurt, and I didn't mourn giving up on love . . . particularly since I hadn't been in search of love in the first place. More or less, I just sort of fell into relationships, and then I just sort of fell out of relationships. What can I say? It was a nice little system I had going.  
  
I think the longest relationship I was ever in was the one I had with Mariah. It lasted for an entire year. I never knew what I really thought about the relationship. I don't even know why it lasted so long, maybe because it was familiar. I mean, we grew up together, and there was some physical attraction. For the most part though I think we just liked being in each other's company. Eventually, Mariah and I realized that we didn't care for one another deeply. It was more of a brother/sister, best friends type of a thing.  
  
Anyway, she had a thing for Lee, and I . . . uh, I . . . just really didn't give a rat's ass WHAT she did so long as Lee treated her well. I would have hated to have to kill him. Blood makes such a mess. . . I'm kidding, I'm kidding, I just would have hated to have to kill him 'cause digging the hole to bury his body in would call for a shovel, and I'll be damned if I didn't leave mine at the OTHER hole.  
  
Okay, now I'm really just messin' with ya . . . or am I?  
  
Basically my, oh so tragic, break up with Mariah is where everything started. Like I said . . . it didn't seem like much, because it wasn't much . . . at least, that's how it started out. 


	2. How It Used To Be

Disclaimer: Me: Good morning, afternoon, or evening. I have called this conference to tell everyone that I do not own the series BeyBlade or any of the characters. (Or Tootsie Pops . . . you'll see). With that statement made I will now be taking questions.  
  
Random Reporter # 1: Uh yeah, I was just wondering, um . . . do you own BeyBlade?  
  
Me: (Blinks) (Sighs) (Pulls out shotgun) (Shoots reporter) (Puts shotgun away) Okay, any other questions?  
  
Random Reporter # 2: Yes, is it true that you're strangely paranoid?  
  
Me: (shifty eyes) Sh . . . the pigeons . . . they are in the closet . . . listen! Can you hear them plotting . . . ?  
  
Everyone: (Cricket, cricket)  
  
Author's Note: Hello all! Hm, sorry about the freaky disclaimer, but the pigeons . . . oh never mind. Anyway, this is the next installment to the fic, and I don't have too much to say other than enjoy, feel free to review, and Happy Readings!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter: 1  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So, this is it then, Rei," Mariah said, stating the all too obvious.  
  
I just nodded my head and flashed her grin. "Yeah, it's looking that way."  
  
She looked a little saddened by our collective revelation. I thought I saw something akin to regret in those eyes of hers, but she knew that we couldn't stay together. The relationship was going too a happy little place that I, so lovingly, call nowhere.  
  
I watched her silently as she slid on her coat and fastened it snugly around her slender, curved form. She sighed as she grabbed her purse and slung the long, thin strap over her shoulder. She then turned to look at me, and I, in turn, looked at her.  
  
We stayed staring at one another for long time, just taking in one another's features, digging up memories from our time together, and listening to the rain that fell so consistently outside. It was only when a particularly discordant rumble of thunder sounded that we snapped out of our individual reveries.  
  
We shook our heads simultaneously and then grinned at each other. Taking the initiative, I stepped forward and wrapped my arms around her in friendly, brotherly hug. She returned the hug, and we pulled away, but I couldn't help but notice how sad she still looked.  
  
"Hey, cheer up, Mariah. Just because our love life is ending doesn't mean we'll never see each other again," I said reassuringly.  
  
She nodded, that sharp, confident look returning to her eyes. "You're damn straight we'll be seeing each other again, 'cause let's face it Kon, I've got way too much shit on you, and blackmailing is only illegal if ya get caught," she said.  
  
I chuckled. "I'll keep that in mind," I replied.  
  
We hugged again.  
  
"Well, Lee is waiting for me out in the car. You know that we'll be living in the city, and you have our number and the address, right?"  
  
I nodded in confirmation.  
  
"Okay then, keep in touch," she ordered.  
  
I kissed her gently on the cheek. "Count on it," I whispered to her.  
  
With those parting words, and some parting smiles and glances, Mariah walked out of my apartment, closing the door behind her. Right when I heard the door shut, I felt as though a gigantic weight had been lifted from my shoulders. I was free!  
  
I wanted to do a little dance of glee or at least SOMETHING to celebrate my freedom, which had evaded me for an entire year. I supposed I could dance in glee, but my thinking was more, 'why dance in glee in my own apartment when I could dance in glee in public with hundreds of random strangers watching my every gleeful movement?'  
  
My hand darted for the phone before my brain sent the message to do so . . . which is irregular . . .in fact, it's impossible, so it probably didn't happen that way.  
  
The point is that the phone was in my hand, and I was dialing a number. When my fingers had completed the task of pressing the familiar button combination, I held the phone to my ear and listened to the sound of the soft ringing, which played once, twice, thrice, and was picked up on the fourth ring.  
  
"Hello?" came the familiar voice.  
  
"Hey Maxie!" I greeted excitedly.  
  
"Uh, hey Rei, what's goin' on?"  
  
Max sounded a little bewildered by my happier-that-usual tone of voice. I can't say that I blamed him, because I was generally more subdued.  
  
"Nothing," I said.  
  
"Oh, uh . . . 'kay."  
  
I laughed. "Max, I'm FREE!" I exclaimed.  
  
"Mariah left all ready? I thought it would take way longer to move all of her stuff out of your place," Max said matter-of-factly.  
  
I sighed. Why wasn't he as happy as me?  
  
"You almost sound depressed," I told him humorously.  
  
"Nah, I'm happy for ya man, It's just I thought maybe YOU'D be a little more upset about it than you sound. I mean, you and Mariah are close and you were together romantically for an entire year. That's a long time to get attached to someone."  
  
Ah Max, always wearing his heart on his sleeve and thinking of others before himself. It doesn't get much better than him.  
  
I smiled softly. "Mariah and I are better friends than lovers, trust me. In any case, I'm happy being unattached again, it feels really good."  
  
I could practically see Max shrugging his shoulders and rolling those bright, blue eyes of his. I'll be the first to say that, with those big, pouty eyes and that blonde hair, Max is a real cutie. Not to mention he's as friendly and, I'm betting, as cuddly as a puppy.  
  
"So, what DID you call for, Rei?" He asked.  
  
I grinned madly. "I want to celebrate. Let's go out," I said.  
  
"You DO know that it's raining, don't you?" Max asked.  
  
This time I rolled MY eyes. "Well I'm not blind."  
  
"You hate rain."  
  
"Thanks for telling me, I'm sure if you hadn't I'd have forgotten," I replied sarcastically.  
  
I heard him sigh. "All right, all right, let's go out. Where exactly did you have in mind?"  
  
"Dunno, don't care, so long as we get there. I'll swing by at about 7. Is that okay?"  
  
"Yeah, that's cool. You want me to call up the others?" He asked.  
  
I thought about his question. Max was great to go clubbing with, but Tyson was a little . . . eccentric to bring along. Kenny was . . . well he never went with us anyway, and Kai was Kai. In any case, I was in a pretty good mood, so I went ahead and told Max to invite everyone. Shortly there after we ended our phone conversation and I went to my room to change. Something about going clubbing in a pair of gray sweatpants and an old shirt that I could pitch a tent with made me think that altering my current clothing would be a good idea.  
  
Upon entering my bedroom I was pleased to find that it looked almost exactly the way it had BEFORE Mariah had come to live with me. It was as though the entire design had been lying in wait under all of Mariah's frilly pinkness.  
  
Yes, my beloved haven was back to its usual dark color pallet, devoid of any lighter colors that would 'brighten it up'. The bed was no longer covered in a bright, elaborate starburst-looking quilt. That awful thing had been packed away in one of Mariah's many suitcases, and I had my regular navy blue comforter back in its rightful place, on my bed, covering my plain, white sheets, which had also been overridden by pinkness, but now reigned supreme once more.  
  
That braided rug that she had insisted on putting on my soft, navy blue carpeting was gone, along with the god-awful drapes she had hung on my window. The tops of my furniture were no longer cluttered with random decorative things, my closet was free from the dark, evil grip of an over abundance of feminine clothing, and my drawers had been emancipated from numerous accessories.  
  
My room was simple. It was crisp and clean looking, dark and light, yin and yang, just perfect. It just screamed, 'REI'! And let me tell you, it was music to my ears. I think about it now, and just about everything Mariah had in there clashed with what was ALL READY in there. As much as I love her, psychopathic lover of pink doesn't even BEGIN to describe her.  
  
I looked through my wardrobe carefully, as I wanted to choose clothing that projected a certain something. I wanted to give off a certain energy, a magnetic aura, a characteristic that made people turn their heads . . . I wanted to express that . . . heh, that I was TOTALLY available.  
  
With a grin on my face, I grabbed a pair of black pants that sat a little lower on the waist, and left a little something to the imagination, because I figured I liked surprises just as much as the next guy, and who knows, that 'next guy' might be behind me for a reason . . . if ya catch my drift.  
  
I then proceeded to throw on a cashmere shirt that was short sleeved, and extended to the pant line of my black pants, obviously. The shirt was form fitting, accented my curves, showed off a little toned muscle, and was crimson in color, which accentuated my amber colored eyes and dark hair, which I had taken out of the holder and bound in a neat braid.  
  
Lastly, I slid on a pair of black boots and put my wallet into my pocket. I glanced in the mirror and grinned (I seemed to be doing that a lot). Yeah, there was no way this look didn't scream 'nail me'.  
  
I glanced at the clock next to my bed on the nightstand. I still had a half an hour or so before I needed to go pick up Max and the others, and then something hit me . . . a very important something.  
  
I dashed from my room to the kitchen where I grabbed the phone and rapidly dialed Max again. I heard him pick up the phone, but didn't bother to let him greet me. Being the courteous person I was, I greeted HIM first.  
  
"Max, call Kenny!" I shouted.  
  
There was silence on the other end of the phone. ". . . Max?" I asked, this time a little less frantically.  
  
"Rei? Oh, I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you, you weren't YELLING loud enough," he said dryly.  
  
I chuckled and replied, "Smart ass."  
  
"Damn straight. Anyway, I all ready called Kenny and he said he isn't coming, but he is going to drop the IDs by, so don't worry about it." Max assured me.  
  
I took a deep breath. "You're the best, Maxie."  
  
"You tell that to Kenny," replied Max.  
  
"I plan on it. Oh and uh, I was thinkin', could you drive tonight, because I have a feeling that I'm gunna want to be drinking."  
  
Max sighed. "Yeah, I guess I'll drive, but Rei, I am not dragging your drunk ass up three flights of stairs to your apartment again, got it?"  
  
I grinned. "Check! See ya in a few, okay?"  
  
"Right, later."  
  
I hung up the phone and sighed in relief. I would have to thank Kenny later. He and Dizzi could do anything on that laptop, including producing fake IDs for us all, considering we were all sort of under age.  
  
As I waited for Max, I could feel a sort of adrenaline rushing through my veins. I couldn't wait to get to whatever club we were going too. I needed to hear the music that pounded loudly in my head, experience the exciting atmosphere, the endless drone of talking, the smell of sweaty bodies rubbing against each other, and I craved the feel of foreign, lustful eyes raking over my body. I wanted to tease, to flirt, to throw caution to the wind, and eventually land myself in bed with some person I had just met, wake up the next morning with a hangover, get RID of the person I had just met and NEVER see them again for as long as I lived.  
  
I know, I know, it SOUNDS sluttish and maybe it was, but I had been deprived of randomness while being with Mariah. All I wanted was some hard, meaningless sex, and seriously, is that so much to ask for?  
  
I was jerked from my thoughts by the sound of a buzzer, and I quickly got up to answer. I pressed the button on the little speaker and said, "Rei here."  
  
"Come down, come down now, because I'm getting wet, and it's cold, bye."  
  
With those laconically spoken words, Max 'hung up', so to speak, and I was left to grab my leather jacket and head out the door.  
  
When I got downstairs to the lobby of the building I had to stop in my tracks to stare at the pouring rain. It was coming down hard, reminding me of a menagerie of bullets pelting the ground. Blue, stormy light rolled into the dimly lit entryway, and despite the steady beat of the rain outside, it seemed deadly quiet inside.  
  
I looked over to the apartment building's doorman, Sam, an elderly old guy, tall with wise, stone wash blue eyes and dark gray hair that usually stayed hidden under his official doorman hat. He was a kindly man, always willing to talk to people about this and that and whatever else, and he took his job very seriously. At one time I had thought being a doorman was kind of a boring, unfulfilling job, so I asked old Sam about it, and he said simply, "They got to get through me b'fore they can get to you, son." After that I gained a new respect for that man and his job. Anyway, Sam is one of those old guys who has done everything, so he hasn't too many regrets, and seen everything, so it'd be hard to surprise him. He's got great stories, and he's great to listen to when he's off duty and has time to tell them.  
  
Sam was sitting quietly in chair just left of the doorway, paper in hand. His eyes were sharp though and always watching; nothing got by him.  
  
"Evening Mr. Kon," He said in that low, easy tenor.  
  
I sighed. "Hey Sam," I said, "and it's Rei."  
  
He glanced up from his paper, a twinkle in his eye. "Of course, Mr. Kon," he replied.  
  
I rolled my eyes, gently shaking my head. It didn't matter how many times I corrected him, the guy refused to call me anything less formal that 'Mr. Kon' or 'sir' when he was on duty. It was probably just part of his weird, old man, doorman code . . . or something like that. If he was off duty, and I just dropped by to chat with him then he would call me by Rei, or sometimes just 'son'.  
  
"Will you be leaving now, Mr. Kon?" He asked, standing up and setting his paper down on the vacant chair. He walked gracefully over to the door and 'assumed the position'.  
  
"Yes, I'm going out with Max and everyone for a while, so I probably won't be back till late," I replied, adding playfully, "so don't wait up."  
  
He chuckled lightly. "Yes sir. Have a good evening, sir."  
  
Sam pulled open the large, black gates and then pushed open the heavy, oak doors that stood beyond on them.  
  
With the open doors serving as a portal to a very wet outside world, I took a deep breath and stepped beyond the threshold, and I sprinted toward the silver Jaguar that was to be my carriage for the night. I spotted Max's blonde hair in the driver's side, Tyson in the back seat, and an empty passenger's seat in the front, which I assumed was meant for me considering the fact that is was, in obvious respects, devoid of someone else's ass.  
  
My hand grabbed a hold of the car door handle, pulled up, yanked the door open, and I jumped inside, practically slamming the car door once I was safely inside the vehicle. I took a deep breath, and looked at Max who just shook his head.  
  
"If you hadn't of been so eager to go out tonight and celebrate your so called 'freedom' then you wouldn't even of had to 'brave' getting hit by the oh-so-perilous rain," he said, sarcasm dripping from every word.  
  
I scowled at him. "It isn't my fault that Destiny decided Mariah should leave on the exact same day that Fate thought it should rain," I told him, just as sarcastically.  
  
Max just rolled his eyes. "Right," he said.  
  
I grinned while fastening my seatbelt, because well, you know, safety first, and then I looked back at Tyson who smiled at me.  
  
"Hey Rei!" He greeted cheerily.  
  
"Hey, Ty, how's it goin'?" I asked.  
  
"Fine, fine, except MAX wouldn't let me ride in the front!" Tyson said, dark blue eyes glaring playfully at Max, who just glanced back at him as he put the car in gear and stepped on the gas.  
  
"You lost your front seat privileges last week after the 'soda on my stereo' incident," Max said.  
  
I grimaced, poor Maxie, always having to putting up with Tyson's lack of grace.  
  
"Well it was an accident, and I said I was sorry," Tyson replied, genuinely meaning it.  
  
Tyson never dreamed of purposely doing something to upset or hurt Max, because he cared about the blonde too much, and he respected Max as a blader and as a person. I think we all gained a new respect for Max after his parents died, not that we hadn't respected him before, it was just that we all knew how much Max adored his Mom and Dad and how close he was to them despite the divorce.  
  
They were both on a flight headed to some conference in Ireland when their plane experienced some engine problems. The pilots tried to land early and fix the problem, but they couldn't find a landing site soon enough, and the plane went down; there were no survivors.  
  
Mr. D had to break the news to Max. He called Maxie in the morning after the crash and broke the news. When Max came back to us all, he sat down at the breakfast table and started putting some food on his plate. He was quiet, and WE were quiet because we were curious as to why HE was. Eventually, some tears started to brim at his eyes, and they rolled down his cheeks. All he said to us, in this whispery, hoarse tone was, "Would you come with me, to my parent's funeral . . . I don't think I want to go alone."  
  
We were all shocked and tried to comfort him in any way we could, firstly agreeing to attend the funeral, and secondly trying to console him.  
  
Please note that when I say 'we' I mean Tyson, Kenny, and I. Kai offered his condolences but not much else.  
  
Max took the entire ordeal in strive, not letting it get to him too bad, or at least he put up a good front. For a while there, he started to lose weight, and he would often force laughter, and a certain vibrant glow that always seemed present in his eyes disappeared. Being an orphan, Max was concerned about where he would live, and whom he would stay with. Fortunately, Tyson's Grandpa was named 'unofficial God Father', and Max lived with Tyson at the dojo until he was old enough to be on his own, in which case he got an apartment, not extremely far from mine, in the city. In a few years he gained back the weight he lost, his laughter became genuine again, and that sparkling vibrancy in his eyes started to reappear, though it never was as strong.  
  
"I know you did Tyson, and I forgave you . . . you just can't ride in the front seat until next week, that's all," said Max.  
  
Tyson sighed. "Yeah, yeah, I know."  
  
I shook my head humorously and looked to Max. "So, Kenny isn't coming?" I asked.  
  
He shook his head. "Uh-uh, but Kai is."  
  
I was surprised to hear that. Kai never came with us anywhere, he had an aversion to big, loud crowds of people, or at least, I had assumed so. "Kai is? Our Kai? As in, Kai 'I hate everyone and everything you damn infidels' Hiwatari?" I asked, just for good measure.  
  
Tyson snickered in the back, and Max grinned. "The same."  
  
"Wow," was my only reply.  
  
"I don't have a clue as to when he plans on showing up, but he said he'd come."  
  
"Oh," was my next intelligent reply.  
  
Max took one hand off the wheel to reach into his jacket pocket, and he pulled out three thin cards, each with a shiny sheen from lamination. He glanced from the road to the cards, which he was sorting through, a few times before he found the one with my picture on it.  
  
"Here, Kenny and Dizzi send their regards," Max said.  
  
I took the proffered ID and examined it while Max gave Tyson his ID, and put the last one, Max's ID, back into the safe haven that was his pocket.  
  
The IDs were done flawlessly, as Kenny and Dizzi rarely did work that wasn't. I smiled a little as I put the ID in my jacket pocket and let my mind wander elsewhere. I still couldn't believe Kai was going to come! The very idea almost struck me as outrageous, which I berated myself for, because I tried not stereotype people, and Kai was still a friend. Still, it just seemed . . . awkward.  
  
My mind wandered to other various subjects as we drove on: what were Mariah and Lee doing, what time I'd wake up the next morning, how bad the hangover would be the next morning, who was I going to end up with at the end of the night (scratch that, I didn't care who it was), how nice Max's car was, if I would ever finish that history paper that was going to be due sometime in the following week, if the milk I had drank that morning had expired (I thought it tasted kind of funny), whether or not I'd get sick if the milk turned out to be expired, and finally, the question that has yet to be solved, but bothers me the most out of all of the worldly questions, how many licks DOES it take to get to the center of a Tootsie Pop?  
  
Seriously, I really, really, want to know, but that damned sucker and its yummy goodness, I always bite . . . but one day, one day I WILL find out, and that day will be a glorious day indeed. And then, after I've found this most queried of the universe's secrets, I'll proceed to kill that mean owl that's always pretending to find out how many licks it takes, and then he goes and eats everyone's Tootsie Pop. I hate that guy!  
  
"We're here."  
  
I startled out of my thoughts. "Hm, what?" I asked, looking around at the car's only two occupants blankly. I couldn't figure out who had spoken, or what they said.  
  
"I said we're here," replied Tyson, pointing to a finely lit club.  
  
I looked it over. There were neon signs, bouncers, people waiting outside, smoky air, the smell of vomit, and the bass of an unknown song wafted outward from inside the establishment. A smile pulled at the corners of my lips.  
  
"Looks good to me," I said.  
  
"Hold on you guys. Check out that line. We could be waiting outside forever," Max reasoned.  
  
I opened my mouth to reply, but Tyson got there before me.  
  
"But this is where you told Kai we would be."  
  
"Well, Kai has a cell phone, we could call him and tell him to come elsewhere," argued Max.  
  
"But--" Tyson started.  
  
I held up a hand, indicating for silence. I cleared my throat and smirked. "Max, buddy, we don't have to worry about getting in, okay? Just park the car, and let's go," I said smoothly.  
  
Max stared at me, and so did Tyson, but they must have caught the glint in my eyes, or perhaps picked up on the secret in my smirk, because Tyson chuckled, and Max sighed. They both reached for their wallets and pulled out a twenty. I added those two to my own and folded the bills up so that they would sit comfortably in the palm of my hand.  
  
Max parked the Jag and we all exited the vehicle. The rain, by that time, had died down, leaving only a small army of persistent raindrops to fall sluggishly to the ground and join the many, glistening puddles that littered it. I sighed in relief, as I really wasn't a fan of rain.  
  
We walked across the street, the clattering sound of our footsteps slapping the concrete and then gradually merging with the buzzing of nightlife in the city. As we approached the most diverse and very animate line of people, a lovely mass of excited butterflies started fluttering about inside my stomach . . . and in . . . other . . . places.  
  
Max nudged me, causing me to gently shake my head and catch his gaze with a reassuring smile as we neared the burgundy ropes that acted as the line's periphery. I observed the two bouncers standing outside of the club. They were large men, as to be expected, and they were both clad in black dress slacks; shiny, polished black shoes adorned their massive feet. They each wore black, sleek, spandex-looking turtleneck shirts, which only succeeded in emphasizing their thick necks, and broad, barrel chests. Over their shirts were black jackets, especially tailored to fit their prodigious forms. Each man fashioned a bald cranium, bulky golden rings on their short, stubby fingers, and black shades hiding their eyes. The only thing that set the pair apart was the presence of a stereotypical goatee on one man's face.  
  
As intimidating as they looked, I had a feeling that their characters weren't unlike many of the other bouncers that I had bribed in the past, so I threw on an expression that was fairly self-explanatory to my purposes, and we made our way to the front of the line.  
  
I could feel eyes on me, on us, for various reasons; some out of curiosity, others for less innocent means. This didn't bother me, as I craved the attention, and it didn't bother Tyson as he was, more likely than not, oblivious to it. On the other hand, Max was just radiating nervousness.  
  
We stopped just outside of the burgundy rope. Neither beast looked to us, their hidden eyes focused on something seemingly far away. Never the less, they became aware of our presence, and I was startled, but didn't show it, when a gruff voice cut into my hearing.  
  
"Back a' the line," it ordered.  
  
I smirked. "The back? But, we're all ready way up here," I said, my voice taunting and yet strangely provocative.  
  
At my comment, they both looked down at us. I let a seductive smile play nonchalantly across my lips and flashed briefly the money that I held easily in my hand.  
  
Their was a slight pause and, with a grunt, one man's meaty hand reached out and unattached the rope from the pole that it had been tethered to. My smile turned to a smirk as we proceeded beyond the open barrier, and as I passed the man who had let us in, I discreetly slid the money into his jacket pocket. 


	3. How It Used To Be

Disclaimer: Me no own the BeyBlade show! Me no own! Me no own! (It sounds like I'm ranting stupidly, but I'm actually doing this in a singsong voice! ^_^)  
  
Author's Note: Hello! It's been a bit, but I'm writing chapters that tend to be sort of long, and plus I'm easily distracted, I've had school-ish related stuff, and, of course, my CLS has been pretty constant lately. (For those of you who don't know what CLS is, it stands for Chronic Laziness Syndrome, and it is a devastating disease had by millions world wide. This syndrome causes the ass to get stuck to comfortable chairs, beds, couches, (etc. . . ), generally where there is food in reach or a television. In more serious cases, both.) Anyway, moving right along the happy road, I hope all of you enjoy this installment, and I would appreciate reviews if you feel so fit to send them. Happy Readings!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter: 2  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Our eyes had to adjust as we entered the club, for the place was lit with innumerable lights, each one gel covered and gleaming like a thousand artificial stars. There was a chrome railing that acted as a sort of bulwark and surrounded a vast, circular floor in the middle of the large room. Held within that circle was a sea of divergent people whose bodies moved exotically and yet they all seemed to move together, as though there were celestial strings dictating their movements.  
  
Beyond the rail was an elevated floor that was dotted with shiny, black tables and chairs, all having somewhat of a circular nature, and off to the side, pressed against the place's dark walls, was the bar. It was a long expanse of glossy wood with black bar stools and a tall, middle-aged man stood behind the counter, his hands working like clockwork as people shouted out their orders. He seemed oblivious to the music that blared so loudly that it became oddly monotonous and, eventually, unidentifiable to the ear.  
  
My eyes welcomed the sight of the man and the bar that he stood so comfortably behind. If it hadn't of been for Max placing a hand on my shoulder to grab my attention, my tongue very well might have jumped from my mouth and gone to order a drink without me . . . and to take it step further ('cause why not?), my liver would have been sitting at the kitchen table the next morning sipping coffee and muttering about my being a dumb ass.  
  
"Rei, let's grab a table," Max said.  
  
I decided that yelling over the music to say 'okay' would be a waste of time, so I simply nodded and away we went. As we strolled to a chosen table, I allowed my eyes the pleasure of drinking in the over all physicality of the people, and I was very aware of those people whose eyes seemed to be reciprocating. It was an invigorating sensation, I adored it, wallowed in it, craved it, but Max (who also caught the eyes of strangers) appeared wary of it. I guess he couldn't be blamed for it, because God only knows what kind of people were roaming about the club. Tyson, on the other hand (which is usually where you have to put the guy), was as carefree as ever, his navy eyes dancing about the club, taking in the people and the lights, bobbing his head to the beat of the unidentifiable music; he paid no heed to the eyes that roamed over him.  
  
We each pulled out a black chair and took a seat at the table.  
  
"This place is awesome you guys," I started, looking at my two friends. "How'd you find it?"  
  
Max shrugged. "It was Tyson's idea."  
  
Tyson grinned. "This kid from my acting class knew this guy who used to work here as a bouncer, and he got us in one night. The bouncer dude was friends with the bar keep, so we didn't even have to have proof of identification to drink. It was totally sweet," Tyson explained. He frowned slightly. "That was last year though. Since then I guess they've got new staff," he added.  
  
My mind flicked back to the image of those two huge, unfriendly looking bouncers at the door. "Yeah, obviously," I agreed.  
  
Tyson chuckled at my comment. "Okay, so what does everyone want?" He proceeded to ask the question, and with our years of experience we knew well enough that he was referring to beverages.  
  
Max shrugged. "Just get me some water or something, Ty," he instructed.  
  
Tyson nodded and looked to me. I bit my lip. For some very odd and absurd reason, making the decision of which drink to get was extremely important to me. Apparently somewhere inside the travesty that was my head, someone thought that it would be the last drink I would ever have, which was a notion that was WAY far off from the truth.  
  
I was pulled out of my deliberations by the insistent sound of Tyson's snapping fingers.  
  
"Yo, Earth to Rei, come in Rei," He said.  
  
I shook my head and grinned sheepishly as Max rolled his eyes and Tyson raised an inquisitive eyebrow. "Sorry, I spaced. Um, just bring me back a beer," I said.  
  
Tyson nodded. "I'm on it," he replied, and away he went into the shuffling masses.  
  
I proceeded to talk to Max. We spoke of idle topics, this and that, and whatever else came up until Tyson returned carrying two wide cups of lightly sun-kissed, amber colored, bubbling in all of it's creamy meringue crowned glory, beer! (And then water for Max).  
  
Maybe that description sounds over the top, but at the time, nothing had EVER looked so damn good. Thus, I dub the above description both adequate and entirely appropriate for the occasion! All ye who dare to oppose the decree shall suffer at the pernicious wings of the Tootsie Pop stealing owl of DOOM! . . . Okay, I'm done now . . .  
  
Tyson set the cups down in front of Max and I, and then he sat down and took his in hand as well. The three of us did not speak for a short period of time, because we were each sipping at our drinks, some of us more excitedly than others. It was in the midst of this abbreviate silence that I felt a foreign touch on my thigh. I continued to sip at my beverage while looking first at the hand on my leg, and then to the face that hovered above me.  
  
"Hey," came a greeting.  
  
I swallowed and leaned back in my chair so as to better observe this young man standing before me. He was tall with a fair collection of defined muscles, and chiseled features that sported dull blue eyes located beneath bushy eyebrows, tan skin, and high cheekbones. His hair was dark and obviously had been subjected to a fair amount of grooming and gel, as it seemed somewhat statue like on top of his head. His attire consisted of shiny leather pants, a tight black shirt, and boots.  
  
"Hey," I said back. I chanced a glance over at Max, who didn't seem at all impressed by this new comer, and then at Tyson who seemed to be looking at something on the dance floor.  
  
The guy smiled, his white, straight teeth flashing oddly in the colored lighting. "You want to dance?" He asked. His voice was soft, low, and held an air of arrogance to it, but what the hell did I care? Believe me, I wasn't looking to crown a Mr. Personality.  
  
Grinning, I stood up and winked at Max before looking back to the stranger, who wasted no time in hooking an arm around my waist and dragging me out into the sea of people. Suddenly, bodies seemed to smother me, which sounds disgusting, but it felt good to me at the time. The music that had seemed like the equivalent of nothing before began to take mold and take shape into a menagerie of words and sounds that blended together to create what if formally known as a song.  
  
His body pressed up against mine, and we began moving to the newly discovered music. We weren't dancing with simply one another, we were dancing with the crowd, in that huge mass, and I felt those celestial strings descend and grab hold of me, guiding my every motion.  
  
The guy's hands began roaming up my spine, causing me to shiver slightly. His fingertips worked their way down again and began trifling with the bottom edge of my shirt. He wasted little time sliding his hands under the fabric and sliding them all over the lower half of my torso. I had to grin to myself, as it was just the reaction I had been hoping for, so I moved closer, spurring on his curiosity to explore of me what he could.  
  
My arms found their way around his neck as I moved my hips generously against his. Those wandering hands traveled over my chest, stalling every now and then to memorize a certain spot that may have made me elicit a sound akin to pleasure.  
  
Just as I began to lose myself in the sensations that I was feeling, I felt him yank away from me, and the sudden absence of his warm hands made my skin tingle from a strange sort of cold. I stared at him. He was facing the entrance with wide eyes; his body stalk still, barely even responding to the various people that bumped into him. I looked to the entranceway where I saw a young woman about my age. She was pretty with her long blonde hair that hung so gracefully around her pale, heart shaped face. I'm sure that any other time she would have looked extremely gentle and kind, but right then those light, honey colored eyes were flashing with an emotion that could only be described as unbridled rage.  
  
My sensitive ears picked up the sound of the stranger's whisper as his lips formed the name, "Cynthia."  
  
I gulped. It looked as though I needed to not be there anymore, because I really did not want to be anywhere near that guy when the supposed Cynthia laid into his dumb ass. Seriously, if I had known he all ready had someone, I'd never have touched him.  
  
As I started to fade into the crowd (a brilliant escape plan if I do say so myself), the guy snapped around and grabbed my wrist tightly. The grip was strong and kind of hurt, I mean, his knuckles were turning white. I was shocked, to say the least, and didn't even try to react when he pulled me toward him and crushed his lips against mine in a bruising kiss. It didn't last long, and he disappeared into the crowd just as Cynthia got to the edge of the dance floor.  
  
I took a deep breath and rubbed the abused skin on my wrist. It was a very strange thing that had just occurred. I can't say I knew what to make of it, but I couldn't help but feel sorry for that Cynthia girl. The guy didn't deserve a nice person like her.  
  
Eventually, I shrugged the incident out of my mind and began dancing alone, although that didn't last long. I uh, got passed around to several different people, all with roaming hands, some with roaming lips, and even some with roaming tongues. I can't say how long I was out on the floor before I decided to go back to the table to check up on Max and Tyson.  
  
When I had managed to shove through the relentless crowd of people and actually succeed in arriving at our table, I found that Max was the only one sitting there. I grabbed a chair and plopped down in it. He looked over at me with those blue eyes and smiled slightly. "Hey Rei," he said.  
  
I grinned. "Hey Maxie. Where's Tyson?"  
  
Max chuckled and pointed to the bustling dance floor. My eyes followed his finger to a spot where Tyson could be found dancing to the music . . . or at least, to the best of his ability. Tyson never was much for dancing, and I simply had to laugh too. The guy had a good heart, was a great blader, a wonderful, loyal friend, he was honest, and outspoken, and he wasn't bad to look at either, but Ty couldn't bust out a decent move to save his life. Never the less, his 'dancing' wasn't bothering anyone . . . yet, so I turned my attention back to my blonde friend, whose eyes were still trained on Tyson.  
  
I snickered, and he looked over to me, completely oblivious to the fact that he had been staring at the navy eyed one immersed in the crowd.  
  
"What?" Max asked, his face showing pure innocence (always a cute look on Max).  
  
My snickering subsided, and I imagine I looked rather smug. It makes sense, because I FELT rather smug at the time. I had caught him in the act! My suspicions were proved correct! Max had a thing for Tyson, and a little voice told me to chant that very phrase out like an eight year old teasing his friend, but I forced the little voice to shoo, because that's the voice that always tells me to burn things, and burning things always gets me in to trouble, so I figured teasing Max would probably get me into trouble too. No, no hold the applause, really, it's . . . just common sense.  
  
"Nothing Max, nothin' at all," I said. I thought I'd give Max some time to try and figure out his feelings for himself, but if things didn't pick up I had plans to step in. Anyway, if MAX didn't do something, I thought that Tyson WOULD, because I was for certain that Tyson knew about his own feelings for Max.  
  
Max shrugged. "I think you've had too much to drink," he muttered.  
  
I chuckled. "Nonsense, I've only had one cup, which reminds me," I stood up and flashed my ID to him, "I'm due for another."  
  
I turned and walked to the bar to place my order. The bar keep nodded and filled a cup for me, his hands familiar with everything, his eyes ever watching, ears ever listening. He handed the cup to me, and I took it in hand, about ready to walk away, when he stopped me.  
  
"What's your name boy?" He asked me.  
  
"Uh . . . it's Rei, why?" I asked, sipping the cool liquid.  
  
The bar keep used his head to motion to the table where Max sat alone. "You with that kid, Rei?" He asked me.  
  
I thought it was a bit odd to be asked such questions, but I went along with it out of curiosity. "Yeah, he's my best friend."  
  
The bar keep nodded to himself and turned his back to me. When he faced me again he was holding a glass of what looked like Scotch. I raised an eyebrow at him as he placed it on the counter and slid it over to me. The glass bumped against my hand, causing the liquid to ripple and slosh about.  
  
"Tell him that the guy over there in the corner sends him this," he told me.  
  
I looked to where the bar keep had pointed and saw an older fellow dressed completely in black, you know, the works: black pants, boots, gloves, shirt, hair, and long trench coat. A shiver went up my spine as I averted my gaze from his, as his eyes seemed terribly intense, and I had felt as though they were drilling into my skull. He reminded me of a vampire or something, I don't know, he just creeped me out. In all honesty, I didn't WANT to give Max the drink, and I didn't want that guy anywhere near Max OR me. However, it was a free drink, so I thanked the bar keep, grabbed the glass in my free hand, and moseyed over the table.  
  
Max looked at me with a strange expression when I sat down and set both drinks on the table. "Don't you think you're going a little over board?" He asked me.  
  
I shrugged. "Beer for me, Scotch for you," I said. I don't know what made me want to use as little words as possible, but it seemed like a good idea at the time.  
  
"Rei, I'm driving, remember?" He said.  
  
"Don't tell me, tell HIM," I retorted, and I pointed to the creepy vampire man in the corner.  
  
Max turned to look at the guy, and made the mistake of catching his eye. The darkly clad man flashed a large, toothy grin at Max, his dark eyes flashing, and his tongue slid out of his mouth and licked his lips as if in hunger.  
  
Max whipped back around to face me, his eyes wider than I'd seen them in a very long time. "Please don't let him come over here," he said, though more to himself than to me.  
  
I looked at him sympathetically. "Well, what are you doing here anyway, Max? There's a floor for dancing, so get out there and dance," I suggested.  
  
Max looked uneasy. "Rei . . . you know how I am about crowds and things," he said softly, averting his eyes from me.  
  
I sighed. After Max's parents passed away, he went through a lot of emotional trauma, and for a period of time he became somewhat reclusive. Afterwards, when he started to get better, he found it difficult to be back amongst a great deal of people all at once. It always made me sick to think that losing his Mom and Dad could have such long lasting, and in some cases, permanent effects on him.  
  
"Max, how do you ever expect to get back to the way you used to be if you don't go out of your comfort zone a little?" I asked him.  
  
Max simply nodded and looked back at me. "I know, I know," he said, making me feel a little like an old nagging mother. So, I downed my cup of beer in no time flat, and I'll be damned if THAT feeling didn't go away. My eyes flashed to the untouched glass of Scotch. "Well, are you going to drink that?" I asked.  
  
Max rolled his eyes. "Designated driver, 'member?"  
  
I nodded. "Right." Then, sparing Max from any further possible temptation of the alcoholic beverage, I did what any good friend would do and sacrificed my own liver for his by downing the Scotch. Yeah, could I get a Purple Heart over here?  
  
Max rolled his eyes at me. "You know I meant it when I said that I wasn't dragging you up to your apartment, right?" he asked.  
  
I smacked my lips. "You can just leave me on the sidewalk in front . . . someone's bound to pick me up," I said.  
  
Max chuckled. "Speaking of which, I saw tons of people 'picking you up' out there."  
  
What could I do really? I mean I wasn't ashamed; in fact, it had been totally what I wanted. So, I shrugged and grinned, and excused myself to go get another drink . . . or two. When I came back Max was still there, his eyes watching the massive crowd again.  
  
"Hey Maxie," I said, as I took a sip of beer. My eyes had caught sight of a particularly lovely young lady sitting at the bar and talking cheerfully with the bar tender.  
  
"Yeah?" He asked.  
  
I motioned to the young woman with my preoccupied hand. "Check her out," I said.  
  
Max did, and agreed that she was attractive, but that was all. He never seemed to have any romantic interest in any one person, but, as mentioned earlier, his eyes always seemed to find their way to Tyson.  
  
I sighed. "Right, so uh, Tyson is still out there, huh?" I asked, making conversation.  
  
Max smiled. "Speaking of which, I'd better get out there before he hurts himself," he replied and stood up.  
  
I glanced at Tyson, and agreed with Max's decision, as Tyson's 'dancing' was causing people to stare. In my mind, a little cheer went up, because Max was going out there, and I was happy for him. Anyway, Max could dance, and that could only mean good things for Tyson and all of the other poor people whose eyes had become victimized.  
  
I drank and observed happily the pair out in the crowd. It looked as though Max was a little hesitant at first, but Tyson diminished that pretty fast, and I was pleased to see that Max looked like he was having a good time. My eyes also wandered over those who passed by me. A few of them stopped to talk with me, or at least, they ACTED like that's all they were interested in but, all roaming eyes aside, some of them I liked. My head was all ready starting to feel a little fuzzy and tingly, but it was a pretty good feeling. I was getting a little tipsy, but that felt pretty good too, and I was becoming more and more loose, which also felt pleasant. Along with my drunkenness came my more flirtatious side, which no one seemed to object too.  
  
After that my memory is a little fuzzy. I remember the stream of music and voices flowing into one another, becoming part of a vast, blurry ocean of strange, enticing sounds. I was talking to someone who kept wanting to rub my thigh under the table, and I was becoming bored with . . . uh, him or her . . . I think it could have Big Foot, and I still wouldn't remember. As I have a tendency to do, I let my somewhat skewed vision wander around. There was nothing too interesting . . . at first. At some point, my eyes landed on a location right inside the entrance.  
  
Okay, it sounds cliché, but my vision sort of cleared up as I began to recognize the familiar, yet unfamiliar form of one, Kai Hiwatari. He captivated me, as it seemed as though he had undergone a sort of alteration. I had always thought Kai was attractive, and few would deny it to be true, but I had never thought of him in any provocative way before. When he walked in that night, my mind was NOT thinking modestly.  
  
Kai's posture appeared darkly sanguine, his crimson eyes held a glassy look, as though they were a front for some sort of emotion that he kept hidden away behind the glass. His face was relaxed, strangely so, and his attire greatly accented a figure that I never knew Kai even had. Time seemed to stop, he turned his head, stared straight at me, and then . . . the glass broke . . . 


	4. How It Used To Be

Disclaimer: I lack the ownership of the show BeyBlade; however, I do not lack the ownership of my cookie. It is mine! You can't have it! Stay away! ::Shakes fist::  
  
Author's Note: It's been a bit, sorry about the wait and everything it's just that I couldn't get on ff.net for a while, and I don't know why. Anyway, I apologize, but this installment is going to be shorter than its antecedents due to um . . . the evil pigeons that beat up my muses. They did! It was a huge gang of 'em! They totally wailed on my muses and THEN they stole my cookie! Remember, the cookie I told no one to steal in the disclaimer. Yeah! That's right! They stole it from me! Anyway, Happy Readings!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter: 3  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A surge of emotions seemed to poor from Kai's delicate eyes, and it took my breath away. Radiating from him, I felt want, need, the urge to take out frustration, and the obvious yearning for the touch of another. I was captivated by all of these, interested; he intrigued me. Suddenly, my hazy mind began sewing together thin, complex threads of critical thoughts and ideas, all centering around one, Kai Hiwatari.  
  
It was strange how I had never taken more of a notice to him. What had stopped me before? Kai was attractive, I had admitted it several times, but he had never grabbed my attention quite the way he did that evening. There was something so terribly alluring about him, something about those crimson pools, and the way they focused so intensely upon me. They were filled with fire, a strange, rejuvenating passion that caused my heart to pound and my skin to tingle. It was passion in so many forms: passion for hate, passion for touch, and passion for lust.  
  
I could have stayed there for hours on end, just staring into his eyes and trying to solve the enigma that was Kai. Unfortunately, I became acutely aware of a foreign hand working its way further up my leg. I then remembered the irritating person who I had been associating with in a meaningless, drunken conversation; however, with Kai's arrival I felt more sober and was forced to break my eye contact with him in order to, politely, tell the person (it turned out to be a girl) to fuck off. At first she seemed a little stunned, but she was drunk too and couldn't have been any more fazed than the alcohol had all ready made her; she wandered off to go find someone else to cling to for the night.  
  
I then turned my attention back to the entrance but was disappointed to find a vacancy where my puzzle had once been standing. I sighed, defeated and sunk down into my chair. The previous feeling of soberness seemed to flee from me, and that inebriated fog came wafting back to take its place.  
  
I'm not consummately certain how long I sat in my seat staring off into an empty space. Once again, the numbness felt wonderful. To feel nothing was bliss; to see nothing was bliss. So, for those of you who can't ascertain the meaning of the previous sentence, allow me to reiterate: I was feeling blissful, I was in a content and happy place in my mind, I was in a state of bliss, experiencing a positive emotion, it could be heavenly, akin to paradise. And for those of you who are still confused, I was feeling pretty damn good. Moving right along.  
  
Suddenly, the sound of a chair scratching against the floor brought me out of my stupefied moment, and I looked up to be greeted by the sight of Kai Hiwatari, whose eyes, I noticed, were still cold, and emotionless . . . but they were glassy. I scooted up in my seat, nearly managing to tumble out of it in the process, and grinned less than charmingly at Kai. He merely stared at me in return, so I stared back.  
  
I'm not sure if I did so for a reason or not, because, once again, my mind is vague on that part of the night.  
  
We stayed staring at one another for a while, before we were cordially interrupted by a very cheerful, somewhat slurred, "S' Kai!"  
  
Both he and I looked up at the voice's owner, and I chuckled. Tyson had his arm thrown limply over Max's shoulder, his body swaying slightly and bumping up against Maxie's. The blonde sighed and rolled his sapphire eyes.  
  
"I think I had better get Tyson home, Rei," he told me.  
  
I grinned. "It's lookin' that way."  
  
"What about you?" Max asked.  
  
I happened to glance over at Kai, and I saw a glimpse of his eyes. They were burning again. Making up my mind quickly, I looked back to Max. "No, man, I'm gunna hang out here for a while longer. Kai'll take me home, won't ya?" I turned my eyes to Kai again. He nodded slowly, his gaze staring steadily, meaningfully at me.  
  
Tyson giggled and began swaying fecklessly, causing Max to nearly lose his balance. He sighed in a mixture of irritation and amusement.  
  
"Okay then," Max said. He looked at Kai apologetically. "Sorry to cut the evening so short Kai, but thanks for carting Rei's drunk ass home, I appreciate it."  
  
Kai mumbled something that sounded like, "It's fine, no problem."  
  
While he did that, I took a moment to throw a not so intimidating glare at Max, who merely winked at me. My ass was not drunk, in fact, it was totally sober, and I think Kai could vouch for that, as a drunk person's ass could not even BEGIN to do as well at what mine did later that night!  
  
"Bye Rei! Byeeeee Kaiiiiiieeee!" Tyson shouted over Max's shoulder as the pair waded through the crowd. Well who knew that Tyson could rhyme?  
  
I watched them until their forms disappeared completely, and then I turned my attention back to Kai. Those eyes were set on me so intensely that I felt shivers crawl up my spine and slide back down again.  
  
"You're drunk." He said.  
  
I blinked. "Yes, yes I am," I replied. There was no point in denying the obvious.  
  
"How drunk?"  
  
I thought about it . . . well sort of. "Drunk enough to know that I shouldn't drive, but NOT drunk enough to not have sex with you," I said.  
  
See? It wasn't TOTALLY thought out.  
  
Kai just stared at me for second, and so I stared back again while hoping that we weren't going to make a habit of it. Finally, he stood up and grabbed his keys out of his jacket pocket. "Fine, then I'll drive," he stated bluntly.  
  
All I could do was smile. My evening was looking a whole lot better. I mean, I knew I was attractive, Kai knew I was attractive; Kai knew HE was attractive, and I knew KAI was attractive. Kai knew he wanted to get me in bed, and I knew that I wanted him to want me in bed. It was all looking up, although I had to admit that I didn't expect him to be the person I went with. Will wonders never cease? I submit that they will not!  
  
I began to stand up, but I found it difficult, as I had been sitting down for so long that my legs were having trouble grasping the concept of walking. Kai was eager, I could tell. Those eyes of his were like pools of ruby lava glowing with lust; it was strangely primal and strangely arousing.  
  
Suddenly, I felt a strong hand warp around my arm and steady me. No doubt it was Kai's hand. I wanted to mutter a statement of gratitude, but something told me that it would fall on deaf ears as he began to walk away, dragging my limp, unable form along side of him.  
  
Under normal circumstances I would have castigated such actions. I never appreciated being treated like an object, and I always hated seeing others treated in that manner. I suppose that that statement turns my entire evening into a large hypocrisy, because technically I had been ACTING terribly subservient, but like I said, it's under NORMAL circumstances, as in not nights when I feel like being sluttish, which, despite what you may think, isn't often to the extreme. . . . so sue me! I'm a damn hypocrite! Jesus.  
  
I felt those eyes on Kai and I as we swam through the exotic people. Kai didn't seem to see them, but I did. I felt every touch, accidental or otherwise, I heard every whisper, every shout, and murmur. I still felt the beat of the music in my veins as though it was the very blood that had coursed through them my entire life. I watched steadily as we neared the entrance, turned exit. It was then that cosmic scissors of fate began to sever my celestial stings one by one until they were no more. Then, I could no longer identify the music, for it was gone from my veins, and I couldn't hear the people, or feel them. It was once again just another loud, colorful, cliché club full of drunken people. How depressing.  
  
The door swung open soundlessly as it gave way to the pressure Kai placed on it, and we walked out, well more like HE walked out, and I sort of . . . hobbled slash was dragged out. It wasn't great for the image, but at the time I probably couldn't have even pronounced the word 'image' let alone put it in a sentence with the words 'I care about my'.  
  
I saw the bouncers standing readily at their posts as Kai dragged me by, and I had the absurd notion to wave at them, but it was an urge I suppressed for unknown reasons. We traveled quickly across the street. Under our feet the smooth pavement glistened with the reflection from bright neon lights. Soon, Kai's black Mustang came into view. I recall thinking that him having the dark, sleek vehicle seemed terribly bathetic; you know, him being dark and brooding, yet strangely appealing, and the car being dark and (who knows if cars brood) so appealing.  
  
Anyway, Kai practically shoved me toward the passenger side door before walking to the driver's side. I kind of stared dazedly at the black door handle . . . thing. I was oddly entranced by it, and I think it had something to do with the fact that it was somewhat . . . shiny (and I was drunk). . . but the parenthesized isn't nearly as important as the reason that is NOT parenthesized  
  
"Rei,"  
  
I looked up at hearing my name.  
  
"Rei, get in the car," Kai told me short and flatly.  
  
I blinked, nodded, and got in the car. Go Rei! I think I'm gunna need a cookie for that one.  
  
Buckling my seatbelt, I began to situate myself into the black leather seats, and I watched Kai as he slid the key into the ignition and turned it. The vehicle rumbled to life, and Kai wasted no time in stepping on the gas.  
  
We rode in complete silence. I wasn't sure if it was uncomfortable for him, but I was having difficulty with the silence. The whole thing seemed too planned out, as if we had mapped out the event and tucked it away somewhere in the glove compartment. I was more in the mood for spontaneous, so I thought along the lines 'what the hell, I'm drunk anyway,' and I proceeded to unbuckle my seatbelt. Kai's eyes flicked over in my direction and then back to the road. I couldn't muffle the grin that spread across my lips as I moved closer to him. Slowly, but much to his surprise, I began to trail kisses down his jaw. He gasped a little as my lips traveled down his neck.  
  
"Rei . . ." he started, his voice a mere whisper.  
  
I slid my tongue up his neck until I reached his ear, where I took a precious moment to nibble on his earlobe before whispering in a husky voice, "Take a left, my place is closer." 


	5. How It Used To Be

Disclaimer: The voices in my head have just informed me that I don't own Beyblade or any of the characters.  
  
Author's Note: Once again, my readers, I have failed to produce a chapter in a reasonably short amount of time. For that, I apologize. I was struggling with my muses again, and they are just now recovering from the gruesome attack by those nasty evil pigeons. Don't worry though; I've got a highly specialized, crack down team of friendly squirrels investigating the incident. They guarantee that we'll have the pigeons in custody some time very soon. Anyway, this is the chapter, and I truly hope you enjoy it. Happy Readings!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I opened my eyes slowly and was greeted by the morning silence, and then I stumbled out of bed and went to the bathroom to puke. I found the first time to be very entertaining, so I decided to go ahead and do it again, and I'll be damned if I wasn't done having fun yet, and I up and puked again! It was a fun fifteen minutes.  
  
After my little funfest, I stumbled from the bathroom back to the warm confines of my bed, my empty, rumpled looking bed. I sighed in bliss as my eyes began to drift shut, and my mind began to recall the prior evening. Everything was fuzzy to a certain degree, but I still had some fairly blatant images in my head. I wouldn't have been able to forget even if I tried. I couldn't remember too much about the club, but I did remember the ride home from it. By the time Kai pulled into the parking lot of my apartment building, I was practically in his lap. He didn't seem to have any problem with it, except when he almost rear ended someone at a stop sign after I decided to try something a little . . . intricate (yeah, that's a good word . . .) with my tongue.  
  
He ended up carrying me 'damsel' style to the door where I thought it best to cease my . . . excursions (yet another good word . . . ) so as to spare Sam the more intimate details of my life. When we walked in, Sam rose from his chair. He started for us, but Kai waved him off, saying simply that he was filling in for Max. At this, Sam had chuckled, sat back down, and taken up his paper again.  
  
When we got to my apartment is when the fun really started. It seemed as though I had taken the initiative all evening, and I had wondered if it would be that way for the remainder of it. My wondering only lasted to the moment that the apartment door was opened. Kai dashed into my bedroom, and he wasted absolutely no time as he dropped me on the bed and climbed on top of me.  
  
Either to your disappointment or to your relief, I'll spare the details of what happened next. So, away with you! Let your imaginations wander! I'm certain that you will create a lovely image all by your little lonesome, yes? Of course you will.  
  
Now the question burning in everyone's mind is something along the lines of, 'was it good?' The answer is simply, 'oh God yes'. Kai is a man of many talents, and apparently some of those talents are in the bedroom. Although, as I lay there on my bed, reminiscing, it occurred to me that, even though it was one of the best lays of my life, he was a bit rough. I was somewhat sore in . . . places but not nearly enough for me condemn ANY of the things he did.  
  
But the most pleasing thing about all of it was that he was gone now. I had my bed to myself, unlike when I was with Mariah. Every morning I woke up with her next to me, or I woke up, and she was out in the kitchen or the living room, or in the bathroom. Now that we were separated, I could go about my merry way in silence and solitude; however, I needed to sleep off my hangover some more before I could celebrate; I did just that.  
  
I woke up at exactly twelve o' clock P.M. A large yawn escaped me as I stretched out on my magnificently empty bed. I could have stayed there if I had wanted, but I had the urge to get up and do something . . . anything. So, I pried my body from the coziness of my bed and dragged myself to the bathroom where I proceeded to shower. The warm water that rushed down on me felt rejuvenating. It assuaged the soreness and pulled me into the awareness that accompanied consciousness.  
  
Afterwards, I took my leisurely time dressing. I was feeling good, except for the lasting soreness, and I dressed casually (baggy blue jeans, and a cotton shirt under a flannel over shirt). I didn't have any major plans for the day, although I knew I should start my history paper some time.  
  
The BBA had wanted the lot of us to stay together for promotional reasons, and we didn't have any problems with that. None of us wanted to separate. With Max's parent's death, Japan became his home, and Tyson and Kenny obviously already lived there. With Voltaire and Boris in prison, Kai was the only living heir, and he had no desire to return to Russia. I imagine that decision had a lot to do with painful memories. In any case, Kai couldn't actually inherit anything until Volaire died, but he was pretty well set up with one of his grandfather's mansions in Japan. He had plenty of money to live on due to some system that I don't even know about, but as soon as the old bastard croaks, Kai will be one rich son of a bitch. As for me, well, there was nothing for me back in China, and the same went for the rest of the White Tigers. The elders in the village would have had us farming, following the old ways and the likes. It wasn't something any of us looked forward too. We all had dreams and hopes for the future, and with Mr. D's help, we were all able to get into college.  
  
Mariah was going to major in physical therapy, while Lee surprised everyone and decided to try something in the medical field; he had the brains for it. We lost touch with Kevin and Gary, as they both decided to study abroad. Max was going for pediatrics, Kai was majoring in business, Kenny in research and development, and Tyson wanted to act, which wasn't that surprising.  
  
Ty has a lot of personality, zeal, is outgoing, and can be overly dramatic. The field seemed to suit him well enough. As for me, I wasn't so certain what I wanted to do. I knew I liked to help people, I enjoyed teaching kids to blade back home, so I thought about teaching, but I didn't know what exactly. History had always fascinated me, as had musical composition and music in general so, logically, I decided to take some history and music classes. It didn't mean I knew what I wanted to do, but at least I was SOMEWHERE.  
  
As for my apartment, The BBA paid for the whole thing as well as Mariah's and Lee's. They offered to help out Max, but he declined. His parents left him a pretty scrumptious bundle of financial security, so he was set. Tyson stayed at his grandfather's old place because his grandpa left it to him in his will, and Tyson didn't have a desire to go anywhere else.  
  
He loved that dojo, we all did, and we still do. We all try and help Ty to maintain it. We all owed something to old gramps, and it was our way of honoring him and trying to keep his spirit alive. Though with a spirit as strong and blunt as grandpas, it'd be hard to keep it dead, yes?  
  
Anyway, I decided I'd do the paper later. How could I write effectively if I wasn't feeling passion for the subject? Hell, I was still recovering from the 'passion' of the LAST time I wrote a paper. (I only hope one could pick up the sarcasm in the last sentence.)  
  
I yawned as I padded out to the kitchen. The afternoon sunlight filtered through my window, causing me to squint my eyes until they managed to accustom themselves to the sun's radiance.  
  
Stretching, I began a pot of tea, as I did not feel as though my stomach could contain much else, and I sat down in one of the kitchen chairs. I was comfortable, barring certain things. The quiet of my apartment, my sanctuary from the world, and my coziness caused me to fall into a dozing state where I could consciously feel my mind slipping from the present, lapsing into a silent, silky lake of thoughts.  
  
I thought about Kai, naturally. I could still feel every caress, as though he had left invisible, flaming scars on my skin. It should've been awkward, but I couldn't seem to find any shred of shame or regret for what we had done. It didn't seem right, but it didn't seem wrong, and I felt nothing. It was a good time, but my feelings were the same. Kai was still a distant friend, a fun puzzle to try and piece together at a time of boredom. Kai was still Kai, and I was still Rei Kon. Nothing had altered in our relationship, and I was pleased with it, for that meant that I would have no obligations, and nothing keeping me locked within the binding cell of a romantic relationship.  
  
My next thought . . . didn't get thought due to a persistent whistling from my friendly teakettle.  
  
I stood up and grabbed it from the burner, happy to feel the rising steam that left my skin feeling moist. I poured the steaming tea into a cup and cradled it in my hands as though it were my last breath, sipping every now and then, enjoying the solitude in the atmosphere.  
  
The phone rang. Surprising? I think not.  
  
With a great sigh, I set down my tea, leaned back in my chair, and grabbed for the telephone on the counter. I stretched to reach it, for I was determined not to get out of my seat.  
  
I'll be the first to admit that it was stupid; after all, tile is slippery. Everyone knows that.  
  
The back legs of my chair slipped under, causing the chair and I to tumble to the floor where we landed as a happy mess of limbs. I believe I was in more pain than the chair. Never the less, I had enough energy to reach up and push the speakerphone button.  
  
"Hello," I grumbled.  
  
"You okay, bud?"  
  
Max just HAD to call, didn't he? "No, I'm not." I replied shortly.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
I frowned as I began to untangle myself from the lethal legs of the chair. "The chair and I had an altercation, and it kicked my ass. What's up with you?"  
  
Max chuckled, and I gave him the finger, remembering only then that he couldn't see it. Sh, it's a secret.  
  
"I was just calling to see if you got home okay."  
  
I sighed and picked up the evil chair, grabbed my tea, and leaned against the counter. Max was sweet for caring. "Yeah, I got home just fine, Kai took me and . . . uh . . ." I trailed off.  
  
I wasn't certain if I should tell Max. It really had nothing to do with him, and I wasn't sure I wanted him to know that our former team captain had spent his night giving it to me up the ass.  
  
"Rei?" Max asked.  
  
I shook my self out of my thoughts. "And he made sure I wasn't going to kill myself, and then he went home." I said.  
  
It didn't sound real, it sounded concocted and artificial, and Max picked up on it, but he didn't say anything. He was always good about respecting privacy. I was grateful to him for that.  
  
"Well, okay then. I just wanted to check."  
  
"Thanks for the concern. Have you seen or heard from Tyson?"  
  
Max laughed. "He's hard to miss sleeping on my couch."  
  
I blinked. "You didn't get him home?"  
  
"No, he was going to wretch, and it was either him or my car, so I sped to my place, and no sooner did I help him out of the car that he threw up in the parking lot and passed out."  
  
"Wow, nice save with your Jag an all. That would've sucked to clean that shit out of there." I grimaced at the thought, knowing how the smell usually lingered for a portion of eternity. I could practically see Max's face turn pale at the thought.  
  
"Yeah, yeah it was. Well anyway, as long as you're good. I've gotta go now. I think Ty is waking up, and he'll be needing some coffee. Later."  
  
"Yeah, bye." I said and listened as the familiar buzz of a dead phone line sounded.  
  
I pressed the speakerphone button, thereby turning it off, and started for the chair, but I stopped, glared at it, and chose the one next to it instead.  
  
Wow, I sure showed it.  
  
I spent a good hour sipping my tea and thinking. It was a good time, I enjoyed myself, and the lack of another's voice was quite pleasing to me. Afterwards, I proceeded to vegetate in front of the television, which was also a good time and very enjoyable.  
  
I was in the middle of an oh so fascinating soap opera that I had never seen before in my life, had no idea who the people were, but found myself having to watch it, as I had left the remote on the coffee table in front of the couch and was too lazy to sit up to get it. It was a difficult time for me, but somehow, someway . . . I survived! Anyway, it was during this period that someone decided to knock on the door, which was odd because all of my friends knew that they had to buzz me before they could even get to the elevator; it was an apartment building policy.  
  
I took a deep breath and trained my eyes on the door, as if waiting for it to make a move. Well, it DIDN'T move, and the knocking became more persistent. I was wary of whoever was on the other side, but I climbed to my feet reluctantly and padded over to the door. Slowly, I grasped the knob with one hand and removed the little chain lock with the other. Biting my lip, I turned the knob and opened the door. I was more than surprised to have a shimmering golden police badge shoved in my face as some random lady shoved passed me and strode into my apartment.  
  
"Uh," I started.  
  
"Rei Kon, I presume?" she asked.  
  
I closed my door and turned around to meet her gaze. "Presume? Isn't it your job to KNOW?" I questioned.  
  
Her eyes, which were an intense, gleaming onyx color regarded me with a strangely stoic expression. I realized then that my comment might have been a little uncalled for.  
  
I cleared my throat nervously. "Um, yes ma'am I'm him . . . er, Rei Kon, that is."  
  
"Wonderful," she said dryly, and I had the strangest feeling that I had not made a good impression on her.  
  
There was a strange silence after that as we both stood there observing one another. I thought she was very attractive with her tall, slender body, defined, high cheek bones, dark eyes, tan skin, and her black hair that was cut short in the back, but had two longer strands extending to her easily sloping jaw on either side of her face in the front. Though, she vaguely reminded me of someone . . . oh who was I was thinking of? Oh, right. Satan.  
  
"My name is Callie Mou, DETECTIVE Callie Mou," she said sternly, and she held out her slender hand to me. I took it, and we shook. It was a very hard, stiff handshake. Her grip was firm and mechanical, empty and perfunctory; it was all procedure.  
  
"Mr. Kon," she began, then paused and made her way to one of the kitchen chairs. "May I sit?" She asked, but did not wait for my response, merely proceeded to do so.  
  
I sighed. This woman had an air of superiority and cockiness about her, and I wasn't appreciative of her attitude. However, I wasn't about to get myself in trouble with the law, so I merely took a seat across from her.  
  
She grabbed a note pad and pen out from her purse. "I have a few questions to ask you Mr. Kon."  
  
"Obviously," I said sarcastically; however, let the record show that I did not MEAN to say it. It was an accident! It just . . . slipped.  
  
Those dark, hard eyes flashed menacingly, and I practically felt little bolts of lightning shoot from them.  
  
I cleared my throat nervously. "Um, would you . . . like something to drink before we get started?" I asked in a useless attempt to smooth things over.  
  
Keeping her eyes on me, she shook her head easily, and I knew she derived a certain pleasure in seeing me fidget under her gaze. It made sense though . . . after all, she WAS Satan.  
  
"Then, by all means, ask away," I said. Oh how I wished for progression of the conversation.  
  
"Very well," she agreed.  
  
I thanked the merciful gods.  
  
"Where were you last night, Mr. Kon?"  
  
I bit my lip. "Uh, at a club," I answered truthfully.  
  
"Which club?"  
  
". . . Um, the . . . dance . . . club?" I asked. I didn't even remember looking at the name of that place.  
  
For my half assed response, she set another fierce, impatient glare on me.  
  
I rolled my eyes. I was tired of that look. "Listen, I don't know, it was the first time I had ever been there, okay?" I said rather huffily.  
  
She merely scowled and jotted something down on her paper.  
  
"Were you with anyone?" She continued.  
  
"Yeah. I was with a few of my friends."  
  
"Their names?"  
  
"Max Tate, Tyson Kinomia, and Kai Hiwatari."  
  
Her eyes showed a bit of recognition as she wrote each name. For a moment, she looked human. "Ah, yes, I thought I recognized your name. You're Rei Kon, as in Rei Kon of the Blade Breakers, I take it?"  
  
I nodded slowly, studying her facial features. They were softer. "Well, yes, a while ago anyway," I said.  
  
"My husband and my son watch the sport carefully. Your team was always their favorite," she said.  
  
I was surprised. She didn't strike me as the wife and mother type. Suddenly, it seemed like Satan had a soft side. Aw, how sweet!  
  
I gave her a lopsided grin. "What about you? Did you ever follow Beyblading?"  
  
She seemed to hesitate before shrugging mildly. "I may have watched a few battles."  
  
After that, there was a silence, though I wasn't sure how to describe it. I wasn't entirely uncomfortable, but I would have been happier if one of us spoke. Either she agreed, or she figured it was time to get back to work.  
  
"Where can I find these other three gentlemen?" She asked.  
  
I gave her all of their addresses and schedules, and she wrote them down quickly.  
  
"Besides your companions, did you meet anyone else last night?"  
  
I wanted to start laughing, but I didn't. "Eh . . . yeah, I met . . . people . . . last night," I replied and couldn't suppress a snicker.  
  
She tossed me another glare, though less severe than its antecedents.  
  
"Anyone specific?"  
  
"I can't remember really. There was a lot of commotion. It was a nightclub, ya know, loud, crowded, and fast paced. I danced with several people, and only conversed with about half of them." I didn't mention the alcohol, due to my . . . being under age and all.  
  
She nodded slowly. I watched her hand working to spell out the words she wrote. It moved rapidly across the small pad of paper, and her mind seemed to reconfigure each and every note she put down. She was a very analytical person, not too unlike myself, though my predominant disposition seemed generally less pugnacious.  
  
She ceased her scrawling, and her hand retreated into her purse once again, that time resurfacing with a photograph of pretty young girl. I thought she looked rather familiar, though I was somewhat dubious as to my recollection.  
  
She slid the photo across the table. It came to a stop before me, and I stared at it for a moment before daring to pick it up. I examined it. I KNEW that girl. I knew her from . . . somewhere, but for the life of me, I couldn't remember how or where I knew her.  
  
"Mr. Kon, do you recall ever seeing or coming in contact with this young woman?" Mou asked.  
  
I glanced up at her, and then back to the picture. ". . . No, I don't," I said.  
  
"Nothing at all?" She persisted.  
  
"No," I insisted. "Nothing."  
  
Detective Mou sighed as I handed her back the picture. She slid it back into the mysterious sanctuary of her purse. "Very well then, I--"  
  
"Hold it," I interrupted. "Just hang on. Before you start asking more questions, I have a few of my own. For example, why are you here? What does this girl have to do with anything? And furthermore, why am I a part of your, presumed, investigation?" I asked.  
  
She stared at me, and she blinked, and I stared at her, and I blinked . . . and it was kind of quiet for a while. Then, she once again reached into her purse and pulled out a trio of photographs. She replicated the previous action of sliding them across the table, and I replicated the action of staring at them and picking them up. However, once I had them in my hands, I nearly dropped them again. I hadn't expected to see morgue shots.  
  
"Uh . . ." I muttered intelligently.  
  
"Her name is . . . was Cynthia Kieros. She was found dead in an alley this morning at 2:30. It's already been deemed a homicide, but logically so. You can see bruising on the skin from physical blows, bruising and cuts on the wrists, breasts, and on the inner thighs. Tests found sperm, verifying the idea that she was raped, and we believe the cause of death was by strangling. She was only 23 years old," said Mou.  
  
I sat there staring numbly. What else could I do? My heart was aching for this poor, lost soul. A soul that I didn't believe I had ever met. I had never felt so close to something terrible like that, and yet I knew nothing of that girl; just the facts of her demise, her tender age, and her name.  
  
"We couldn't find witnesses of any kind, but we did find out from Kieros' land lord that she had been dating a man by the name of Scott Lake. Upon further investigation we found that Lake had recently been released from a two-year prison sentence for assault and robbery. Lake's roommate claims not to have seen him since last night when he left for the nightclub," Mou explained.  
  
She seemed to lay out this information so casually, as though nothing terrible happened . . . as though no one had been beaten and raped in a cold, disgusting alleyway . . . as though no one was murdered.  
  
I felt the blood drain from my face, and my head began to throb. My mouth became strangely dry, but my mind begged a question. "How do I . . . play into all of . . . this?" I asked, slightly agitated at my weak, cracking voice.  
  
Mou adjusted herself in her chair before reaching down and pulling a single photo out of her purse. The purse didn't seem that large to me. With so many pictures, I wondered if she HAD anything else in the damned thing.  
  
Unlike the previous times, Mou held the photograph in her hand rather than sliding it toward me, and she trained those dark eyes on it before turning her attention back to me.  
  
"We spoke to the bartender at the night club, showed him the photos, gave him the basic questioning, and he provided us with some information. He said that he remembered seeing Lake last night. He claimed to have seen him dancing with YOU for an undetermined amount of time, maybe twenty or thirty minutes, before Lake stopped and abruptly disappeared."  
  
Mou finally proffered the picture to me. I hesitated, trying to swallow the lump in my throat, and keep myself from going through some sort of mental breakdown. I really couldn't remember anyone too specific. I wasn't sure if I wanted that picture to jog my memory. With a deep, slow intake of breath and a slow exhalation, I reached out and loosely grasped the thin, smooth picture between my fingers. I brought it to my eyes and began to examine the young man's features. Something began to gnaw at my memory, but I wasn't sure . . . I couldn't tell if I remembered him or not. I tried, but to no avail, I couldn't come up with anything solid.  
  
I gently shook my head in apology. "I'm sorry, but I don't remember him. Maybe I was dancing with him, but then, I danced with a lot of people," I said.  
  
I started to hand the picture back to her, but she held up a slender hand, and I halted my action.  
  
"Keep the photo. There's no telling when or what you'll remember later on," she commanded.  
  
I simply nodded and set the picture face down in front of me. I decided to dwell on it at a later time, as I had another question I wanted addressed. "Detective, am I in any sort of trouble . . . with the law or otherwise?" I asked.  
  
Mou seemed to ponder my question for a split second before shrugging somewhat nonchalantly. "If anything, we'll ask you to be a witness in the case."  
  
I raised an eyebrow. "That's it?"  
  
She sighed. "Well, yes, in regards to the LAW."  
  
That particular sentence made a chill run up my spine, and I became a little concerned. "JUST the law? What ELSE should I be concerned about?" I questioned cautiously.  
  
"Mr. Kon, a very distinctive psychological profile was done on Lake. He is very . . . OBSESSIVE, if you will." She said.  
  
"Obsessive? How?"  
  
"Should he set his sites on something . . . or someone, he tends to obsess over it. He enjoys dominance, and can become very violent. I wouldn't think you have any need for concern, after all, you don't remember him, and it doesn't sound like you spent much time in one another's company."  
  
I blinked. Was she implying that he might stalk me or something? "Are you implying that he might stalk me or something?" I asked, true to my thoughts.  
  
"No, I'm merely heeding caution."  
  
I was skeptical, and my stomach began to churn with uneasiness. "So, you believe he had something to do with the murder of Cynthia Kieros?" I questioned further.  
  
Another sigh escaped those delicate lips of hers. "Cynthia was a very attractive young woman, and sources indicate that they had only been dating a short while. They were having relationship problems. She may have wanted to leave him, but being possessive by nature, he didn't want to let her go. I guess they tried to get over their problems, but they couldn't have gotten too far if he was seen dancing with you. We aren't sure if he had anything to do with her murder, but we suspect it."  
  
"Do you think he killed her?"  
  
"The semen samples that we collected didn't match his, but that doesn't mean he didn't play a part in it."  
  
I nodded slowly, an easy bobbing of my head. I couldn't shake the numbness that coursed through my veins, or the feeling of my skin crawling and tingling. "I see," I said after a few silent moments.  
  
I watched as she jotted something down on a clean sheet of paper and held it out to me. "Take this," she said. "It's my cell phone number if you need to reach me, and there's also the station number. Just ask for me if you call."  
  
Detective Callie Mou stood up from the chair, and I copied the action. She held out a deceitfully delicate looking hand, and we shook. "I'll get back to you if anything develops," she promised.  
  
"Thanks." I said.  
  
She started for the door, and I watched as she placed her hand on the doorknob and started to turn it, then she paused. She turned toward me once again, and I looked at her expectantly.  
  
She pulled yet another item from her mysterious purse of magic and wonders, for once it wasn't a picture. It was a small, bulky item that was concealed in a red, velvet bag with a golden draw cord. She undid the cord and carefully pulled out an extremely familiar object. I couldn't suppress a grin.  
  
She stared at it for a minute and then held it out to me. "It's my son's birthday tomorrow. I don't claim to know much about them, but the store attendant said it was one of the best. It would mean the world to him if you could sign your autograph."  
  
"No problem," I said happily. After grabbing a permanent marker, I signed my name neatly on the side of the beyblade and gave it back to her. She slipped it back into the bag and put it in her purse.  
  
"I'm going to attempt to get your teammates' signatures as well."  
  
"They'd all be glad to," I told her honestly.  
  
"Well, thank you. He'll be absolutely ecstatic." Bowing slightly, she turned and exited my apartment.  
  
I stood there for a while, just staring at the door. I had learned a lot about . . . stuff I didn't care to know about or be a part of. How was it that one drunken night got me involved in a murder investigation? Furthermore, why couldn't I speak Spanish?  
  
. . . I'm not sure how the last question held any relevance. . . 


	6. How It Used To Be

Disclaimer: (clears throat) Ladies and gentlemen, people and extra terrestrials, I would simply like to thank you for attending this evening's Disclaimer. It means a lot to me that you are all aware of how much I DON'T own Beyblade. In fact, if I have lied to you and DO own it, even though I DON'T, I shall (whimpers) give myself over to that beastie gang of pigeons! T'would be a cruel fate! . . . BUT! Fortunately, I DON'T OWN THE SHOW! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ,  
  
Author's Note: Hello folks! It's been a while, but I come with good news! The pigeons have been apprehended and are in custody as we speak! (Pauses for cheering) Now that THAT business has been taken care of, I would simply like to say, thanks for all of your support. The story is coming along slowly but surely, and I hope that you all enjoy this installment. Happy Readings!  
  
'Rei Kon is involved in a murder investigation. Kon Rei is part of an investigation. I am a witness in a murder investigation,' I thought absently.  
  
I shook my head. No, it didn't matter how I worded it, it simply didn't sound right.  
  
I sighed. My emotions were a strange mixture: confusion tossed with depression and sprinkled with anger, dashed with demented excitement and heavily glazed with worry.  
  
With the completion of my self-evaluation, my stomach grumbled unhappily, apparently giving the hint that one, I was hungry and two, I wanted either salad with honey glazed chicken or chicken alfredo with a salad on the side. I glanced perfunctorily at the clock, noting that it was about 5:00 in the evening, and I sighed as I glanced out the window. The clouds, airbrushed in dim pink and purple hues, floated in an endless blue sky. Soon, the blue would melt away like watered down paint on a canvas and give way to the heavenly brilliance of gold, and then, that too would trickle down, and the earth would be left with a sparkling blanket of night.  
  
The thought of night suddenly caused a distressed chill to travel up my spine. I shivered slightly as the hair on my neck rose. The previous night, darkness had seemed exciting and mysterious, a lustful hand stretching outward to encompass my being and offer me spicy secrets that would touch the ears of a select few. However, at the moment, I felt a slight wave of paranoia when I thought of the darkness. The night seemed fell and unforgiving. The silky hand of the previous night had been vanquished and, in its place, were the many, many clawed hands of the deadly unknown scratching at my skin. Their whispered secrets had fallen upon the ears of countless victims that had been swallowed into a jagged obsidian toothed mouth, and digested in the belly of a conspicuous beast.  
  
It was at the end of this procession of thought that I gave going out to eat a second thought. After all, I enjoyed my life very much, and now that I knew about everything, I was beginning to feel as though I was being watched. It was an uncomfortable feeling, for I didn't know whether or not to trust my instincts. As a neko-jin, I could generally trust them to be accurate, but then, I wasn't exactly in a calm, rational state of mind. No, at that particular time, I was fairly certain that if I opened my door all of the evil, scary, psychopathic, sociopath, homicidal villains from every horror movie I'd ever seen would be lined up in the hallway, each with some demented to plan to end my miserable life. Yes, indeed, somehow I managed to piss off every fictional character so bad that they were going to take turns killing me. And here's the real ass kicker. They were all waiting patiently in single file while the guy in front knocked politely on the door.  
  
I gently shook my head. I was being silly. What were the chances that that Lake guy even remembered who I was? Anyway, logic told me that I couldn't spend the rest of my days hiding in my apartment like some sort of hermit. I needed to leave.  
  
So, my mind made up, I grabbed a jacket and my keys, turned off the lights, and left the apartment, making extra sure that the door was locked. Just because I had decided to conquer my fears didn't mean I wasn't going to be cautious.  
  
I traveled the familiar path downstairs to the lobby and smiled easily at the sight of Sam sitting in his usual chair, reading the paper. It was nice to know that my life still had something constant in it. I was a little afraid that everything would begin to turn upside down what with the case and all.  
  
"Hey Sam," I greeted.  
  
Sam lowered his paper and smiled at me, blue eyes twinkling. Little creases, laugh lines, formed around his lips and eyes, always reminding me that in a corrupt world, there were still genuine, good hearted people . . . like Sam.  
  
"Evening, Mr. Kon," he greeted, his tone easy and tenor.  
  
I shook my head. "Rei," I corrected.  
  
His eyes still twinkled in mischief, and he nodded. "Of course, Mr. Kon."  
  
I rolled my eyes. "Anyway, how've you been?" I asked.  
  
Sam shrugged and tipped his hat a little lower over his eyes. The shadow it cast gave him a sterner look but could not mask those laughing orbs. "I should ask YOU that same question," he retorted.  
  
I blushed. Yes, I did recall coming into the building.  
  
"Um . . .," I answered, my lexicon being at its best.  
  
Sam leaned forward a little in his seat. "Don't worry too much about it. I was young once, believe it or not. But take it from an old man, Rei Kon, you be careful about where you decide to let loose. You can spend all of your life being prepared, but it only takes a moment of you letting down your defenses for someone to attack. Remember, tigers aren't the only predators in the jungle . . . even they have their enemies."  
  
I stared at him for a moment while gulping down a newly developed lump of fear that had formed in my throat. Did Sam know about the case? My question later caused me to want to smack my head against a solid object. After all, he WAS reading the paper.  
  
"So then, you know," I said.  
  
He nodded slowly. "Well, it's on the front page of the paper and then that detective came wandering in here looking for you. Gave me quite a start when she said it was YOU she wanted to see. She asked me some questions about you, 'coarse I told her the honest truth."  
  
"Which is?"  
  
"That you're a vile little vigilante."  
  
"Sam!" I exclaimed, perhaps feeling a little too vulnerable that night to catch his sarcasm.  
  
He only chuckled. "Relax, boy, just calm down. I told her you were a good, quiet tenant who never caused trouble to a soul. Now, you don't have to tell me all the details of the case, but I do want to know if you're in trouble of any sorts."  
  
I shrugged that time. "She said that, if anything, I'd be a witness of some kind, but I won't lie to you, Sam. I'm a little frightened. She told me that the guy that they're after is . . . possessive or something, and I should be careful." I admitted.  
  
The elderly man nodded slowly. "Well, you don't have to worry t'all about anyone getting in this building. I won't let any strangers in here, but I can't do a thing to protect you once you walk out those doors. Are you sure you should be leaving tonight?" His bushy eyebrows furrowed, and I smiled at his concern.  
  
Sam had a point, as he usually did, and I took a moment to think over my situation. Still, I was certain that if I opened those doors, those persistent killers would be lined up waiting for me yet again. I sighed.  
  
"Ya know, it IS getting late," I reasoned.  
  
He grinned a little and nodded. I could tell he was waiting for me to talk myself out of leaving, and the knowledge didn't stop me from doing so.  
  
"I was going to try and exterminate my paranoia, but ya know. . . I could do that little by little, right?"  
  
"Oh, sure, Mr. Kon."  
  
"Maybe start out at a different time . . . like when there is broad daylight."  
  
"Um-hm, definitely," Sam agreed.  
  
"Maybe I'll just head back upstairs and order take out," I concluded.  
  
"Oh now there's a smart idea," he said.  
  
I let out another sigh and turned to leave. "Night, Sam," I called.  
  
"Good night, Rei," he replied.  
  
I glanced back at him upon hearing my first name, and he merely winked at me before returning back to reading his paper. Smiling to myself I trekked back to my apartment. I wasn't ready to go out that night anyway and was fortunate that Sam had been there to convince me to talk myself out of leaving.  
  
When I got to my apartment, I unlocked it and stepped inside, reveling in its familiarity. I glanced out the window. The sun's light was barely visible in the sky, as night had begun its reign.  
  
Remembering poignantly to lock my door, I made my way over to the phone and dialed the number of a favorite Italian restaurant. It was somewhat pathetic of me to have had the number programmed into my brain. I shrugged it off though and placed my order. It was a short, mechanical process, and then I hung up the phone and wondered what I should do with my time for the next thirty minutes. My eyes landed on the computer sitting in the far corner of the living room. I shrugged and reluctantly made my way over to the contraption.  
  
I turned it on and pulled up the typing program. My notes were gathered in a neat stack next to the keyboard, so I quickly grabbed those and began a stirring opening paragraph for my history report. The words, brilliant in their glory, flowed from my mind and into my fingers, so that my splendid thoughts became tangible words on the computer screen. After finishing the beloved paragraph, I read over the greatness that was mine and proceeded to delete everything I had written. It was crap anyway.  
  
I pushed away from the computer desk and decided that I needed to do something else to preoccupy my time. Spying a book on the coffee table, I thought that perhaps I could still try and do something productive. I settled on the couch and began reading. Oh, it was a stirring novel packed with romance, comedy, action, and suspense, all of which stemmed from a . . . murder . . . plot. I paled and closed the book. I put it back on its original perch on the table, but then decided that it would look MUCH better tucked safely under a couch cushion where, you know, I wouldn't be able to see it.  
  
I was beginning to get agitated, for it seemed my mind could not find anything to preoccupy itself with. I was thinking too hard, which was only bringing me grief. Ah, but an idea came to me! If thinking were my problem, then I would simply have to AVOID thinking. It was GENIUS! So, I grabbed the remote control and turned on the television. From that point, I let my mind fall in to the puddle of sweet, sweet numbness.  
  
My plan must have been successful, for the next thing I new, I was pulled out of my T.V. enhanced daze by the sound of someone buzzing up. I got up to answer the call.  
  
"Yeah?" I asked.  
  
"Delivery for Rei Kon," said a young voice, though it sounded oddly familiar.  
I smiled. I was getting hungry. "Come on up," I instructed.  
  
It took a few moments, but soon there came a pounding at my door, and I unlocked it and opened it. I was MORE than surprised to be met with the familiar cheery face of Max!  
  
"Max?" I asked.  
  
He chuckled, and he pranced in. "That'll be six fifty, bud," he said as he set my meal on the table.  
  
I closed the door behind him. "What are you doing here?" I asked. Then I eyed the food. "And . . . what did you do to the delivery guy?"  
  
Max merely laughed again. "Oh you know, the usual, bound and gagged him and stuffed him in the boiler room. Sam was kind enough to provide the rope."  
  
I grinned. "Seriously, what's going on?"  
  
The blonde shrugged and took a seat in one of the kitchen chairs. "Nothing. It's just that I walked in about the same time as the delivery guy did and convinced him to let me take it up to you," he explained.  
  
I took a seat too. "Really? How?"  
  
Another grin found its way onto Max's lips. "Well, you'll never guess who the delivery guy was!"  
  
Max failed to give me time to actually guess. I have a feeling the concept of the game was lost to him.  
  
"It was Joseph!"  
  
I gasped a little. "And the Amazing Technicolor Dream Coat?" I asked excitedly, surprising us both.  
  
Max blinked, and so did I. We both turned to the television, which was rolling the credits to Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dream Coat. I guessed that's what I had been watching.  
  
Max shook his slowly. "No, no. Joseph as in the SAINT SHIELDS, Joseph," he said steadily.  
  
I cleared my throat in embarrassment. "Yeah, I know," I mumbled.  
  
Max blinked once more before laughing good-naturedly, causing a smile to befall my lips.  
  
"Yeah, I guess he and the rest of them are all trying to hold down jobs to pay their way through school." Max said.  
  
I began to sift through the brown bag and pulled out my various orders. Automatically, Max began to help.  
  
"Woah, Joseph as a delivery boy. That's weird, but what about pay?" I asked, suddenly remembering that I hadn't had a chance to do that.  
  
Max waved it off as he began to dig into one of the pasta dishes. I didn't mind, as it was something we had done often.  
  
"Well, after I saw that the food was for you, I covered it 'cause I knew I'd be helping you eat it," Max said, and he winked at me.  
  
I smiled and began on my own dish. With noodles still occupying my mouth, I decided to ask Max my OTHER, more important question. "So then, that explains why my FOOD is here, but um, what about you?"  
  
At my question, Max's face took on an expression of uneasiness. I knew why he was at my apartment. I shouldn't have even asked him. With a sigh (something I'd been doing a lot), I gulped down a few more flavorful bites of pasta before setting down my utensils. Max's blue eyes met with mine, and we stared at one another for some time in silence. Soon, his gaze slipped from me and began meandering around the room.  
  
"Max," I started tentatively.  
  
The blonde looked at me in response my summoning.  
  
"Are you . . . okay?" I queried.  
  
He shrugged. "I'm . . . a girl is DEAD, Rei. I didn't know her, but I saw her last night. I guess I'm sort of in a state of shock."  
  
I was sympathetic toward his confession of his feelings. It was still odd to me that someone who I had just seen the previous night could be non- existent . . . that poor girl.  
  
"I know, it's terrible," I agreed.  
  
I watched steadily as his silverware began swirling his food aimlessly around the container. He propped his chin up on his free, fisted hand and seemed to concentrate on his task. Then, quite suddenly, he looked up at me, those azure eyes glistening with concern.  
  
"But . . . what about you, Rei? I mean, you were with that guy and now that he's missing and a suspect . . ." Max simply chose to trail off, knowing that he did not have to continue further.  
  
"I'm going through a paranoia period. I'm wary of leaving the apartment. It's just so weird. How could all of this have happened?" I asked absently.  
  
Max slurped some noodles. "I just hope they catch that Lake guy and everything turns out okay," he said honestly.  
  
I nodded. "What'd you tell Mou?"  
  
Max made a face of disapproval, and I couldn't suppress a chuckle. Apparently, he had received the same 'royal' treatment as I had.  
  
"I couldn't tell her much. I practically spent the entire night at the table."  
  
I shrugged. He had a point. Another question, one on the lighter side, struck me. "So, did you sign that blade for her son?" I asked.  
  
Max grinned. "Yup! Wasn't that cool? I never would have expected her to be a mom."  
  
"My thoughts precisely," I said.  
  
After that, the conversation became lighter and jesting. We had spent many an hour talking like that in the past, and I was relieved to find that the case hadn't affected that routine.  
  
We spoke long into the night about school and less important matters, but comfortable conversations have a strange habit of giving people a false sense of security. The moment you believe yourself to have reached that point when no negativity or uneasiness can come, you find yourself more than shocked when it, oddly enough, DOES.  
  
"So when did Tyson leave your place?" I asked.  
  
Max shoved his emptied dish aside, having long ago relinquished what it had held. "He left around one, I think."  
  
"So what did you guys do while he was there?"  
  
The blonde shrugged. "Played some video games, talked, just whatever."  
  
I noticed his reply was uncharacteristically timid. With an arched eyebrow and my infamous curiosity, I suggestively queried, "Was that ALL?"  
  
He squirmed in his seat, suddenly finding the tabletop extremely fascinating. I grinned devilishly, for I knew I had stumbled upon something, shall we say, juicy? Or perhaps to sound as an intellectual, I had located a probable new development in the theoretically possible relationship between subjects A and B, informally known as Tyson and Max. Heh, Einstein, eat your hear out.  
  
"C'mon, Maxie. You and I don't keep secrets from each other," I persisted.  
  
He fidgeted. "I . . . I know, Rei, but-"  
  
"But nothing! You gotta tell me Max!"  
  
He sighed. "Well, Tyson is trying out for this part in a play, and he asked me to help him with his lines, and I agreed . . . figured, ya know, why not? What could it hurt?"  
  
"What play?" I asked.  
  
"Well, it seems a bit predictable, but it was . . . Romeo and Juliet." Max answered reluctantly.  
  
I almost laughed . . . almost. Instead, I urged him on with an interested stare and a kindly smile.  
  
"He," Max began, but paused and his expression looked somewhat baffled. He unconsciously gnawed on his lip before continuing. "He was trying out for Romeo, which isn't exactly a surprise so, of course, I had to be Juliet. And he was saying his lines beautifully. For a while it was strictly reading. That was all, nothing more. He was reciting, and I was reading from the script. Then, something happened, I don't know how, or when, but I started to feel like he had stopped being Romeo, and he wasn't reciting those lines for Juliet. I felt like it was Tyson saying those things to . . . me." Max paused and looked up at me, those eyes so full of confusion and, dare I note, fear.  
  
Despite his disposition at that moment, all I could do was cheer inside my head, for it had seemed like an eternity would pass before something happened between those two. I felt relieved, but Max was far from that feeling. So, outwardly, I smiled easily and placed a hand atop his. "Max," I said. "Maybe he WAS."  
  
My blonde friend stared at me for a moment, completely still. Abruptly, he pulled his hand out from under mine and placed it in his lap. "He CAN'T." Max spoke the words sternly.  
  
I was somewhat surprised by the reaction. I mean, call me a romantic, but once he had LEARNED of Tyson's feelings for him, he was supposed to figure out that he harbored feelings for Tyson. Then, with his heart filled with hope and joy, he was to run from my apartment, bursting forth into the night, climb into his noble chariot (Jag) and speed off so that he could throw himself into his new found love's arms and proclaim his everlasting, undying devotion and tender hearted care! . . . So I've been known to read a few romance novels. Sue me!  
  
"Max, what do you mean, he can't?"  
  
"He . . . he just can't. Tyson can't feel that way for me." Max persisted.  
  
"Why NOT?"  
  
Max gently shook his head and looked downward at . . .God knows what. His blonde bangs successfully shadowed his face, which is why I was so taken aback when he snapped his head upward and set a glazed, shimmering blue gaze on me. His hands climbed from his lap and rested on the table, but I couldn't help but notice how they trembled.  
  
"Because . . . because I care about him too much to lose him!" He exclaimed.  
  
Suddenly, he stood up, the chair screeching against the floor, and headed toward the door. I shook my head, ridding myself of my shock and gained my bearings enough to call out his name, begging him to stop, telling him that we could talk about it. He only paused briefly to look over one of his slender shoulders at me and replied, "There's not really anything to talk about . . . good night." And with those words, he left. And I was . . . alone in my apartment again, just . . . blinking in confusion.  
  
It seemed odd that we could be talking so freely one moment and then upsetting one another the next. My head began to pound at those thoughts, for though my day had been crappy; the incident with my best friend seemed to officially make it shitty, which gave rise to the thought that upgrades aren't always a good thing. Shortly thereafter, I decided to screw the world and everyone in it, and I went to bed.  
  
The next morning came as any other, though it was not the light pouring through my window that woke me as much as it was the nightmare I had had. Ever since I was young, the Elders would tell the children of our village a story of the olden days. Days when our kind flourished, when the humans and the neko-jins lived and worked together. The Elders told us that those times were happy for both races.  
  
As a child, that part of the story always created a warm, sunny image of smiling people waving friendly greetings to one another, laughing, and chatting. It seemed as though the Elders saw the image too, because even at our tender ages, we could see cheery twinkling in their venerable eyes. And we would smile, and they would watch us, pausing so as to etch the image of our young faces in to their minds. They wished to hold fast to our smiles, for they would soon begin to finish their tale, and they knew that our happy expressions would dissipate.  
  
Suddenly, the Elder's voices would get softer and lower, as if trying to be certain that no one but us would hear them. Those sparkling eyes would lose their luster, and their lips would become taut as they spoke.  
  
They told us of outsiders who invaded the lands, looting, plundering, and raping their way through every defense. They were brutish armies who soon recognized the physical differences between the humans and the neko-jins, for all those years ago the discrepancies of our separate races were far more evident.  
  
The invaders began capturing the neko-jins, forcing them into slavery, and segregating them from the humans, who were powerless to oppose the barbaric happenings. Suddenly, humans and neko-jins became fast enemies.  
  
Time passed, as did dynasties and rulers, and with them came and went their policies and regulations. Neko-jins and humans interbred with one another, creating a race of neko-jin/human hybrids and the dominant race of pure humans. Peace fell over the lands again. The humans and neko-jins attempted to work side by side once again, but damage had been done and prejudices still remained.  
  
After years of persecution and arguing on both race's sides, a wise leader of neko-jin descent stepped forward and led his people away from the humans. Once again, the races were segregated, but both groups of people were happy that way, for despite the fact that breeding had caused neko- jins to look more and more human, their blood was still different, and so were their pasts.  
  
More time passed, and neko-jins became elusive creatures that were rarely spoken of. Soon, the old days of peace and war became forgotten, and neko- jins took a back seat in history, melting into the plains of mythology and lore. They reappeared to the world as humans, and nothing more. But they kept their heritage alive by way of mouth, believing strongly that a person was nothing without an ancestry.  
  
Every time I heard that story, I would go home and dream that I was there, in the past, with my ancestors experiencing their pain and tears. Every dream was a nightmare, for I could always smell the blood of the slaughtered and hear vividly the screams of the abused. I would wake up sweating and frightened, as I did that morning.  
  
For a time, I simply lay there in my sweat soaked sheets, breathing steadily and thinking back to my dream. It was a reoccurring one. I could recall every detail with a precision practically unheard of when it came to recalling one's dreams.  
  
I felt my chest rise and fall, and I heard myself in taking breaths and letting them out slowly. My eyes were half-lidded, as I stared dazedly upward at the ceiling.  
  
My hair stuck to my brow and my arms and legs, and it was, over all, an uncomfortable position, but I needed the time to regain myself. I needed time to forget those fiery images. So, time I took, and though I knew not how long I stayed in my bed, sprawled out and sweating, I did overcome the impact that the dream had on me. Eventually, I pulled myself out of bed and made my way to the bathroom, wherein I showered and brushed my teeth.  
  
Upon emerging from the bathroom's steamy depths, I felt much better. The morning was a bright and sunny one, and I was clean and feeling refreshed.  
  
With my hair wrapped securely in a towel, I wandered into the kitchen and made myself some oatmeal, as breakfast wasn't exactly my favorite meal of the day. In fact, if I ate at all in the morning, it was usually something light and filling enough to tide me over till lunch.  
  
While slurping my breakfast, I turned on the television and watched the news.  
  
I suppose it was and still IS an odd little fetish of mine. I simply have to start my day out with knowing about everyone else's business.  
  
My eyes were glued with great devotion to the news anchor as he spoke with mock enthusiasm, making bad jokes with the weatherman, who chuckled absently, not really paying attention, as he obviously had his mind on the cute female reporter who was out in the field. Oh, but won't Weatherman be upset when he finds out that Cute Female Reporter has a thing for Bad Joke Cracking News Anchor, who will definitely feel awkward when he gets news of her attraction, because it's all to apparent that he and Political Analyst Lady have been going out for WEEKS!  
  
. . . Hm . . . anyway . . .  
  
Suddenly, the phone rang. I was much too enamored with my morning news soap opera drama to actually look at the phone as I picked it up. I merely felt around the counter until I found it, and then I proceeded to push buttons until it turned on. Eyes still on the television screen, I held the phone to my ear and took the spoon out of my mouth before saying, "Hello?"  
  
"Morning, Rei!"  
  
I recognized the cheery voice. "Hey, Tyson," I greeted.  
  
Ah-ha! He couldn't hide it from THIS viewer. I saw the nasty look Weatherman gave to Bad Joke Cracking News Anchor!  
  
It took me a minute to realize Tyson had said something.  
  
"I'm sorry, what'd you say Tyson? I was . . . distracted for a second."  
  
"I asked if you would tend to the dojo today," Tyson repeated.  
  
"I guess, but isn't it Kai's day?"  
  
"Yeah, but he's got some weird business school whatever deal going on, and he said he wouldn't be able to make it. Anyway, I've got those play try- outs today, and I'll probably be gone all day, because I've got class afterwards. So, you'll do it?"  
  
I frowned as I saw Cute Female Reporter smile sappily at Bad Joke Cracking News Anchor. He simply wasn't good enough for her.  
  
"Uh, yeah I'll take care of it," I answered.  
  
"Great, thanks a bunch. See ya later!"  
  
"Yeah, bye," I said quickly, and hung up.  
  
It was later, when I was tending to my time consuming hair, that I thought that MAYBE, just maybe . . . I should stop reading so much into the news. Most of those people were married anyway . . .  
  
Ah, sweet uneventful morning, meaning mine was until about ten A.M. when it became my personal revelation that my promise to Tyson had to be kept. Shortly after the great revelation, I threw on a light jacket over my navy blue, cotton t-shirt, which served as a nice partner to my jeans and tennis shoes. I was still a little unhappy though, for my hair had failed to dry completely, therefore causing me to disregard the thought of putting it up in its usual white binding. Instead, the dark locks were pony-tailed mid- way down my back.  
  
The sacred chain of keys that spent most of its time in my presence were slipped into their usual spot within the sanctities of my jacket pocket, and I then glanced around the apartment to make certain everything was off. The only thing that wasn't was the computer, which may or may not have received a poignant glare from me. I decided to ignore the piece of equipment. We were just . . . having relationship problems.  
  
Finally, the much-awaited journey to the dojo began with my opening, stepping out, and over all closing and locking of the door. From there I traveled to the lobby and was disappointed to find that Sam wasn't on duty right then. It was some other guy, a younger man. I wasn't certain how much I appreciated him. He simply stood there, leaning against the wall, brown eyes staring blankly at the OPPOSITE wall. However, I decided I would at least ATTEMPT to be pleasant. So, with a smile, my hand lifted upward in the typical waving gesture, and I said, "Good morning."  
  
His eyes pulled themselves reluctantly away from the 'awe inspiring' opposite wall, and he merely nodded stiffly at me. I passed by him quickly and exited the building. That kind of greeting angered me. It was what could be described as a 'Kai' greeting, and that was one of the things that bothered me about the Russian. Was it so hard to be friendly?  
  
The sun outside shone brightly and felt good on my skin. I had always loved lying out in the sun, stretching, sleeping, just closing my eyes and reveling in its warmth. Back in the village it had been a favorite pass- time of mine as well as many of the other villagers. And the hills at home were always green and moist from the underlying soil. They made for perfect sun basking spots, but there, in the city, the sun's blissful rays had to sneak beyond the barriers of the tall, gray buildings and skyscrapers. It saddened me, at times, that city dwellers so often took nature for granted . . . it saddened me that I was no longer able to spend time curled up on fluffy patches of green grass, the sun on my form, surrounded by my own kind and Mother Earth's sweet, sweet songs.  
  
I sighed quite audibly as I walked to the parking lot and located my red Camero. My magic keys unlocked the door, allowing me entrance, and they were even nice enough to start the car for me. Naturally, I put the car in gear and pulled out of the lot. Destination: La propiedad de Tyson!  
  
. . . Hey, whattaya know. . . I CAN speak Spanish!  
  
The drive to the dojo was nothing spectacular, so describing it would be a bit pointless. The point is simply that I GOT there.  
  
I always felt a wave of peaceful calmness descend upon me when I climbed out of the car and took that first glance around the old place. It was a tranquil atmosphere. There, the sun COULD get through, and its brilliant light filtered through the translucent leaves of the trees, which were slightly agitated by a gentle, good-natured breeze. Birds sang freely for anyone who would listen, and I felt fortunate that I was one of those people who had the opportunity to hear their songs.  
  
There was some work to be done around the place. The gardens needed to be weeded, and I had some interesting floral ideas floating around in my head. I didn't imagine Tyson would mind, for gardening wasn't exactly his forte. Actually, carpentry wasn't his forte either, which meant that I would probably have to go in and check for damage to the house. Ty may have lived, eaten, and slept there, but that was about it, although, he DID do dishes and cook his own meals, and I could account for a few times when he made his own bed. Ah, yes, now THOSE were days to mark down on the calendar. He was lucky that the dojo held sentimental importance to us all, and that we were kind, good friends who didn't want to see him living in a pitched tent on the site of a collapsed house.  
  
I yawned easily as I made my way into the house to grab some gloves. Some of those weeds could be thorny, and I had had my fair share of botanical wounds, thank you very much.  
  
The sought after gloves were found tucked away under the kitchen sink. I smirked as I slid them on. Who would have imagined Tyson would go for pink? Ah, well, they would do. Personally though, I would have gone for a darker color so that the dirt wouldn't be as apparent.  
  
And I'm not GIRLIE . . . I just have a very volatile feminine side!  
  
Anyway, I left the house, complete with gloves, and headed toward the back of the house. I thought I would start there and work my way to the front. So, once arriving in the shady back yard, I got to my knees and positioned myself as comfortably as was possible. From there, the work began, my protected hands yanking out gnarled, unwanted plants and grasses. Some did have thorns and the gloves could not protect me from every one of them, but the pain was less severe than if I had not had them.  
  
Such work was always fairly therapeutic, as it gave my mind time to wander without interruptions. Allowing my mind to simply go without restraints was a favorite pass-time. I absently hummed to unknown tunes or whistled, or simply stayed quiet listening to everything around me. I pondered everything from the simplicities of my future flower arrangements to the complexities of the proper place of religion in society.  
  
So wrapped up in my thoughts, I didn't even hear the footsteps that drew near to me. I only figured out that my presence was not the only one when I felt a sharp tug on my hair; I'll admit, it frightened me. I gasped, and whipped around, only to find myself face to face with an amused looking Kai.  
  
"Jesus, Kai!" I exclaimed.  
  
He said nothing, which was expected. I took a moment to regain my composure before wiping a gloved hand across my slightly dampened brow. "What are you doing here? Tyson said you were at class."  
  
Kai's eyes seemed to concentrate on my pink gloves, and one of his eyebrows rose. I just shrugged in response and waited for an answer.  
  
"It was canceled. I had hoped to make it here before Tyson called someone else, but obviously, I failed."  
  
I smiled. "Doesn't mean your help couldn't be used. I haven't been in to inspect the house yet, but I can guarantee it has problems."  
  
Kai nodded slightly. "Fine, I guess I'll start in there," he said and walked off.  
  
I turned back to my own business. My thoughts, however, were less scattered, for now they centered on only one subject, and it was Kai. Our conversation had been as light as it ever had. Nothing had changed between us. There was nothing awkward about seeing him, and his eyes had appeared as still and stoic . . . just like they usually were. It seemed odd that there would be no altercation in our relationship, and yet it felt right . . . that I felt nothing deeper for him.  
  
I sighed in content and continued my work.  
  
Naturally, as the morning wore on and noon approached, the sun grew much hotter, causing me to have to remove my jacket. It didn't take too much more time for me to finish weeding the garden on both sides of the house. Soon, I was free to abandon my chore and give my attention to my parched tongue. I headed inside the house, heart set on the kitchen, to get a drink. However, a discordant pounding broke the peaceful atmosphere, also succeeding scaring the living hell out of me. I then remembered that Kai was there and deducted that he was doing some much needed carpentry somewhere. With the mystery solved, I continued to the kitchen where I removed my lovely gloves.  
  
Once at the destination, my hands busied themselves with rummaging through the refrigerator where I found two empty cartons of orange juice, a half drunken can of pop, some VERY old milk, a single glass of water, a jar of peanut butter with the lid off and the knife still inside, as well as what appeared to be the STARTINGS of sandwich that may have had peanut butter involved, and many other oddly placed, assorted items.  
  
Giving up completely on the refrigerator, I moved to the freezer wherein I came upon some Popsicles, and ice cream bars, a few T.V. dinners, ice, and other things that generally go into a freezer. If I didn't count the bowl of frozen popcorn, Tyson's FREEZER contents were relatively normal.  
  
After that adventure, I took to the cabinets and found some powdered lemonade drink mix. I shrugged, grabbed a pitcher, poured in the powder, and added water. I stirred it, poured it into two cups, dunked some ice into the cups, and picked the glasses up. Then, I headed out to locate Kai, figuring he would be thirsty too, although bringing him lemonade seemed just a LITTLE on the cliché side.  
  
I followed the sound of the pounding, wincing slightly as I drew nearer, for it somewhat agitated my sensitive ears.  
  
"Kai!" I called as I came upon. He was on the wooden walkway that separated the house and the dojo, obviously fixing some of the floorboards. He didn't hear me at first, which gave me time to observe him. A slim, yet toned body covered by baggy blue jeans and a gray tank top that had once been concealed under a blue over shirt and, completing the outfit, were black sneakers.  
  
I smirked to myself. There was SO much more than what met the eye.  
  
"Kai," I said again.  
  
That time, he ceased his hammering, much to my relief, and looked over at me with those crimson eyes. Smiling, I approached him and proffered him one of the glasses of lemonade.  
  
"It's getting hot, you want some?"  
  
His features looked bemused at first, but he shrugged and accepted the glass. I sighed as I sipped at the beverage, and watched out of the corner of my eye as Kai sipped his. For a while, it was silent, and that was okay with me, but I got antsy rather quickly for no reason that I could think of.  
  
"Wanna go for a walk up to the shrine?" I asked suddenly, surprising both Kai and myself.  
  
Naturally, he didn't respond right away, but his answer I awaited patiently, for his ways were well known to me.  
  
"I suppose," he answered.  
  
"Okay." And with that, I started walking off, him by my side.  
  
We began the familiar path toward the shrine. Shade was provided by the rows of trees on either side of the cobblestone walkway, and a soft breeze played lightheartedly with strands of my dark hair.  
  
"Rei," Kai spoke abruptly.  
  
I glanced over at him. "Hm?"  
  
"The other night wasn't--"  
  
"Anything," I interrupted.  
  
He stared over at me, surprised, and then nodded stiffly. "I . . . didn't want you to think that . . ." Kai trailed off, knowing well I understood him.  
  
I stopped walking, and so did he. We faced one another, and I spared a moment to take a drink from my lemonade. "I'm not really into commitments anyway, Kai. It wasn't anything to me, either," I assured him but had to grin. "Nothin' but fun," I added.  
  
Kai smirked and nodded yet again. We stood there in (you guessed it) silence. And then, he moved closer. I watched his eyes carefully, and interestedly observed a slight shadow of lust slip into his stoic orbs, giving them a certain spark, a life of which I had only seen once before. It was invigorating, and I could feel my body tingle in anticipation.  
  
He slipped a hand behind my neck and his fingers crawled into bury themselves in my hair, massaging my scalp. He touched his lips to mine. It was light and deceptively chaste feeling, for soon the kiss deepened. His tongue began sliding along my lower lip, demanding entrance to my mouth, a request I answered quickly by granting him passage. Soon, that smooth tongue was exploring, ravaging every cavern in my mouth, and I kissed him back excitedly. My body wanted to feel the sensations of the previous night.  
  
Kai's free hand slid down my back and wasted little time in getting under my shirt. I gasped a little, causing us to break the kiss. Panting, Kai leaned his forehead against mine, his eyes having grown fiercer.  
  
"You're mine," he whispered possessively.  
  
My mind took offence at the statement, but my body could've cared less. Anyway, it wasn't the real Kai that had said it. It was . . . something else that I didn't think he could fully control. Still, my pride didn't allow me completely disregard it. I merely smirked darkly and grabbed his exploring hand, guiding it lower and lower until his fingertips had breached the rim of my jeans. I licked his lips tauntingly and said silkily, "For now."  
  
At that, Kai captured my lips in another deep, passionate kiss. He worked my shirt over my head and tossed it . . . somewhere. From there, it just . . . happened. Somehow, we managed to move into the grassy area behind a conveniently placed bush and began an epic adventure of extreme pleasure and discomfort, for we found out that Mother Nature is not merciful to the naked man.  
  
A while later, we came out from behind the bush, rumpled and disarrayed from our excursions, and I believe we decided that there were better places we could do things like that, or at least, someone would have to bring a blanket the next time.  
  
Not much else was said between us, for we each parted ways. I took the glasses to the kitchen, and Kai went to finish his work. Shortly thereafter, my stomach began to grumble. Kai, with perfect timing, asked if I wanted to go get some food, not an unusual question when it was just he and I. Agreeing, he said we could take his car. So, away we went to dine.  
  
It was a nice meal, quiet, but pleasant. I did a majority of the talking, and Kai did a majority of the listening and that's simply how it played out. Evening came upon us much faster that I expected. I grew tired and it became dark. Deciding I would pick up my car the next day, I asked Kai if he would just give me a ride home. Naturally, he agreed and dropped me off at my building.  
  
I watched him leave before I went inside, chatting casually with Sam before heading upstairs to my apartment. It was when I got to my door that I realized I didn't have my jacket, which meant I didn't have my KEYS. Sighing, I realized I had 'oh so intelligently' left my jacket at Tyson's. I'd pick it up when I went to get my car the next day, presumably after class. As for getting into my apartment, I could do one of two things: climb in through the fire escape or get the spare keys from Sam. Hm . . . choices.  
  
P.S. I don't own Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dream Coat either, but if you liked or disliked the randomness of THAT particular part, the credit goes to my good buddy, Lonely Wanderer! Ja! 


	7. How It Used To Be

Disclaimer: Um, I just don't own Beyblade or its characters. Ooooooh, SHOCKER!  
  
Author's Note: Hello! This is it! This is the next installment! I don't have a ton of time to say much to you, so this author's not is pretty much short and sweet (lucky you guys!). Anyway, enjoy! Happy Readings!  
  
==================================  
  
I was tired. It was late. I got the keys from Sam and promptly dressed for bed. Obviously, step number two was to get IN bed, and step number three was to sleep.  
  
I am proud to report that I completed all three steps with efficiency.  
  
In my dreams, I saw Kai, which wasn't horribly unusual after just spending so much . . . quality time with him. It wasn't a lustful, hot dream, so everyone can just roll your tongues back into your mouths and stop drooling. I believe the dream also consisted of a talking turtle and jar of strawberry jam, and if you make something sexy out of a jar of strawberry jam and a turtle . . . well, I know the name of a VERY good psychological clinic.  
  
Anyway, I woke up earlier than usual the next morning. It must have been around four thirty, and that didn't please nor upset me. I didn't have any super good feelings or any super bad ones.  
  
Upon listening to the weather forecast over coffee, it appeared that the day promised to be just as indecisive as my mood. It wouldn't be sunny and warm, but neither would it be gray and cool. It would simply be BLAH . . . which was okay.  
  
I showered and conjured up enough energy to battle my hair. I was able to bind it in its usual white prison and slipped on some traditional clothing from my home: wide navy blue pants, a white, long sleeved tunic with a golden dragon swirling intricately on the back, and a red sash around my waist. It felt good to wear the traditional apparel of my home on the often occasion.  
  
By the time I had finished all of my daily routines it was around nine o' clock, so I decided that maybe I should head for the university. The conclusion led me to slinging my black backpack over my shoulder and exiting the apartment. The door, I had made sure was locked, which reminded me that I had to go get my keys some time that day, which caused me to remember that my car was with my keys . . . at Tyson's, where it did me a whole hell of a lot of good.  
  
I grumbled about the entire situation. I didn't know why logical thinking had evaded me the previous day. Kai and I BOTH should have taken our cars to lunch. Honestly!  
  
Oh well, it seemed I would have to walk to the university. It wasn't terribly far away, and I could get there on time if I hurried, for class started at ten. The one up side to the situation was that walking allowed me more time to think of a reasonable excuse of why my history paper remained incomplete.  
  
So, I walked. There was nothing too special about the little journey. I saw a cat and thought it was just too cute. I put it on my list of the top ten cutest things I'd ever seen, but in order to do so I had to take off the little country time looking Santa Claus decoration I'd seen the previous Christmas, other wise the cat would've made eleven, and I couldn't have a list of the top eleven cutest things I'd ever seen. It simply didn't have the same ring. Anyway, it was either the Santa or the adorable little girl in the frilly pink dress I had seen in the park one day. I couldn't bring myself to delete the cute little girl. So the cat bumped the Santa Claus, and I had no regrets.  
  
Arriving at the university, I had less than five minutes to get to class, which was straight away from the entrance, so I made it with no altercations.  
  
I think I need a cookie for that.  
  
Anyway, I grabbed an empty seat near the back of the room, ignoring the eyes that fell on me as I entered. It was then that I took the time to socialize with the people around me. I knew and was on a friendly basis with the majority of my class, so I spoke with a lot of people.  
  
Soon, however, the class quieted down, and the professor appeared in the front of the room. He was an older man, maybe a little over sixty, with somewhat of a large gullet and skinny legs. His hair was brown and becoming speckled with gray. His mustache was longer and oddly pointy at both ends, while his beard seemed glued closely to his face. Brown eyes were nearly masked by sagging eyelids, which appeared to be weighted down by bushy brown eyebrows. He wore brown pants and a white collared shirt under a brown suit jacket and red tie. The ensemble simply didn't do it for me, but hey, who was I to criticize? I mean I hadn't bothered to do his assignment, so why would he bother to change his wardrobe for me?  
  
"Good morning class," he greeted.  
  
There were a few "hey" 's and some mumblings that couldn't be understood, and then there were those cheery morning people who greeted with, "Good morning Mr. Koju."  
  
I didn't like those people. People who were too cheery in the morning bothered me. Not even Max or Tyson was THAT cheery in the morning.  
  
"First, let's have your reports, so if you'll just hand those to the front in an orderly fashion, please." He said.  
  
I watched idly as people pulled out their neatly arranged papers and passed them forward. One of my friends, Jake, nudged me with his elbow, his eyes questioning. I simply shook my head to answer his unspoken question, and he rolled his eyes.  
  
Once the papers had arrived at the front of the room, Professor Koju collected them into his short, skinny arms and lugged them to his desk. After that, he began his lecture, so we all grabbed our notebooks and began scribbling down notes about long passed events and the dead people they involved. Despite the description, I found it all very fascinating, and my attention was consummately his.  
  
Somewhere between 1504 and 1610, he stopped talking and told us that we could go . . . ya know, every one but me.  
  
"Mr. Kon," Koju said, beckoning to me.  
  
"Yes, sir?" I asked rather casually.  
  
"I didn't see you hand in your paper," he stated simply.  
  
His brown eyes regarded me blankly.  
  
"Um," I said as I shifted my bag a little. "No, you didn't."  
  
"You're a very good student. You've quite knack for the subject. It's a bit out of character for you to have disregarded such an important part of your grade."  
  
I sighed. God, now he was giving me a guilt trip. I had to think of something. So . . .  
  
"I know. Lately I've had a lot on my mind." I said, my eyes catching the sudden twinkle of interest in his eyes.  
  
My face took on a distressed, tired expression. "I mean, what with the investigation and the detectives, and my acquaintance being so brutally murdered. I'm afraid I just haven't been myself lately."  
  
Professor Koju's eyes went wide. "Good Lord! YOU'RE involved in that awful thing?" He exclaimed.  
  
I nodded slowly. "Yes, sir. I knew that girl who died." With those words, I made certain that my face grew solemn and my eyes sad and watery, as though I were fighting off tears.  
  
For my efforts, Koju's face softened considerably. "You know, my daughter once had a friend who was murdered. It was devastating for her, so seeing as how you have a valid reason, I'm willing to grant you some leniency and extend the due date for you. You have two additional weeks."  
  
I bowed slightly. "Thank you," I replied softly.  
  
With that, I exited the room. The moment I got beyond the doorway and his view, a large grin spread onto my face. Okay so yes, I felt bad about playing him that way, but damn, I had been GOOD.  
  
"You are such a loser, Rei," said a voice to my side.  
  
I looked over to find a grinning Jake.  
  
"Ya think so?" I asked.  
  
"I heard EVERYTHING you sly bastard."  
  
I just grinned at him. "Yeah, well, I couldn't let my grade slip."  
  
He rolled his eyes for the second time that day. "Whatever. I've gotta get to my lit. class, so I'll see ya around, but Maki told me to tell you to meet her when you're done with your musical composition class. Later!" He winked at me as he trotted off.  
  
I smiled after him. He was a fairly cheerful guy. He had a tendency to be somewhat egotistic, and he was a big talker, but that didn't make him bad to talk to or hang out with every now and then.  
  
As for Maki, she was a class friend who I'd dated for a while, but she fell in the category of those short relationships that didn't mean much to me. We broke up but still hung out as friends sometimes. I wondered what she wanted to see me about. However, I decided to think about it later, for if it occupied my mind too much longer, I'd be late for class.  
  
Happily, I trotted away to my class so as to become an erudite scholar so that I would some day be able to contribute substantially to the world and its inhabitants!  
  
Yes, could I get my badge now?  
  
Class started, and class ended. I left with no foreboding homework, which pleased me. My first thoughts were to get to Tyson's, but I then remembered what Jake had told me. I also remembered what he had failed to tell me . . . WHERE exactly I was supposed to meet Maki.  
  
I made some deductions and decided to check the courtyard. We'd met there back when we were together, so I figured it would be the most obvious place. I was correct, for upon further investigation I located her leaning against the side of the brick building that was the university.  
  
Maki was an attractive young woman. She was kind of short, yet very smooth and slender. Her skin was a soft caramel brown, and her hair was jet black, not unlike mine, and cut short. Often times she had it spiking out in all different directions, a crimson red dye usually acted as an eerie undertone to the dark follicles.  
  
Her lips were full and painted red, her cheekbones always defined by rouge, and the periphery of her deep brown eyes constantly wore dark eyeliner. Her perfectly separated eyelashes were long and slightly curled upward, a result, no doubt, of the magic of mascara. Commonly, she was easy going and fun to talk to. She was inventive, and aloof in her mannerisms as well as her wardrobe.  
  
I smiled. "Hey, Maki," I called.  
  
She tilted her head upwards, squinting slightly against the dim sunlight. When recognition hit her, those full lips parted and turned upwards in a smile, revealing two rows of slick, white teeth. She waved nonchalantly at me. "Hi, Rei," she said.  
  
Soon, I joined her in the courtyard. "So," I started. "Jake told me you wanted to see me."  
  
She nodded a little. "Yeah I . . ." She trailed off and cast her eyes downward. She seemed to be thinking, struggling with something.  
  
I cocked my head to the side in feline curiosity. "What's wrong?" I asked.  
  
She hesitated before looking back at me. "I'm not going to do this whole drama thing, Rei. I wanted to talk to you because I've been thinking a lot lately about . . . well everything, and I guess I was just wondering if maybe you wanted to try and get back together?"  
  
I stared at her, surprised. She stared back at me a little shyly but confidently. My eyes scanned over her petite frame, and my mind recalled the period when we had been together. I moved forward a little and slid a hand under her chin, which I proceeded to lift slightly. She closed her eyes as I let my lips connect with hers.  
  
I was ready to say that we could. I knew that it wouldn't last, but if it made her happy, what was the harm? In a way, it would simply be me doing a favor for a friend.  
  
We broke for air, and she opened her eyes. They were full of confusion. I would remedy that with one simple word, so I opened my mouth to give her the answer I knew she wanted.  
  
"No," I said, and then I immediately clamped my jaw shut.  
  
I hadn't meant to say 'no' . . . it just sort of . . . came out, and I couldn't bring myself to correct it. Something . . . something was stopping me.  
  
She furrowed her brow and then nodded slowly. A smile, softer and maybe a little forlorn, spread across her red lips. "I see," She said quietly. "Someone else."  
  
All I could manage to utter were a few unintelligible sputters that couldn't pass for words whether I meant them to or not. What did she mean? What was WRONG with me?  
  
"Okay, well, I guess that answers my question. It prolly wouldn't have worked out anyway. You were right to decline," she said, her voice once again expressive. She winked at me. "See? That's what I get for thinking." Playfully, she knocked herself lightly against the head before pushing off of the wall, turning, and walking away. She left me with but a wave over her shoulder. I merely stared after her, and suddenly an image of garnet eyes and that familiar, pale flesh of a handsome, stern face flashed in my head.  
  
I couldn't help but gasp slightly. Was he . . . the reason? Was Kai the reason I'd said no? It was a thought that greatly disturbed me. He should not have been occupying my thoughts. He shouldn't have been a factor. Kai was just . . . he was just for fun.  
  
I gently shook my head. It was nonsense. What I'd said to Maki was a simple impulse, maybe even an instinct. Kai had nothing to do with it. Of that I was relatively sure . . . at least, I wanted to be.  
  
I decided to purge my thoughts of the little incident and concentrate solely on getting my car and my keys back. They were somewhat of priority. I made my way to Tyson's house, evading musing about my encounter and that one guy who I wasn't going to think about.  
  
Ha! Didn't even say his name. Um . . . yeah. Me, retard Rei, who you?  
  
Anyway, Tyson's house was a bit of a hike, but I didn't mind too much. As said before, the day wasn't great but it wasn't terrible. I categorized it in pleasantly blah.  
  
I arrived a little passed noon and experienced a wave of relief at seeing my car gleaming so beautifully in the partial sunlight. I was ready to hop in it and drive away, but it would be difficult without my keys. This in mind, I headed toward the house.  
  
It was quiet as it had been the previous day. At first I thought that maybe no one was about; however, I was proved incorrect when I saw a mop of brown hair peek out from the open doorway. The brunette mop lifted slightly and revealed the eyeless face of Kenny. He smiled at me.  
  
"Good afternoon, Rei," he said.  
  
I smiled in return. "Hey Kenny. What are you doing out here? Isn't Ty home?"  
  
Kenny stepped from behind his mighty protector, otherwise known as the doorway. He shook his head. "No, he called me this morning because he crashed his computer last night, and apparently he has something due in one of his classes. I'm just here for maintenance," Kenny concluded with a grin.  
  
I chuckled. "Yeah, aren't we all?"  
  
He motioned for me to come inside, which I did. I followed him to the kitchen and grabbed a seat at the table. Evidently, I'd interrupted my younger friend's lunch of chips, dip, and a soda. Naughty, naughty me!  
  
"So what brings you here, Rei?" He asked.  
  
I sighed. "Actually, I was here yesterday along with . . . uh, my car," I said, carefully avoiding the forbidden name, and oh so tactfully substituting it with a vehicle.  
  
Kenny raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. I continued. "I left my keys and jacket here, and I was hoping Tyson had stumbled upon them yesterday or something."  
  
"I dunno, maybe he did, but I haven't seen them around, not that I've been looking or anything. Oh, hey Rei?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"How'd you manage to forget your keys? Don't you need those to run your car?" Kenny questioned.  
  
I fidgeted. "Yes, I do, but I . . . didn't take my car home . . . last night," I said somewhat lamely.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because . . . I took a bus."  
  
He stared at me for a moment before reiterating simply, "Why?"  
  
"Because . . . my car is . . . out of . . . gas." A light of hope flickered inside of me. "Yeah, my car was out of gas, so I had to take a bus, and I accidentally left my stuff here!" I exclaimed quickly.  
  
Kenny scooted back in his chair. "Okay," he said hesitantly.  
  
I couldn't blame him. That had been an odd little episode.  
  
"Hm, well anyway, I'm just going to look around here a little and see if I can't find my things," I said after a slight pause.  
  
I stood up. Kenny watched me from his chair and nodded as I turned to leave.  
  
Recollecting that I had taken off my jacket in the garden, I made it the first place on my list to check. When I went out side, I was rather miffed to find that it wasn't where I had left it, so I began to search all around the yard, the pathway leading to the shrine, and the bushes that . . . well, the bushes. I found nothing, and my search shifted toward the house. I looked around the outside and the little pond and poked around inside too. I found nothing. Suddenly, I became very nervous. If my jacket was gone, so were my keys and my wallet and everything INSIDE my wallet.  
  
I cursed to myself. I'd have to cancel all my credit cards, get a new license, and all that other fun stuff. What really became a cause for concern was the fact that my keys were missing. It meant that I couldn't unlock my car, let alone START it. Nor could I get into my apartment . . . though, whoever HAD them could. I groaned as panic began to pull at me. How irresponsible of me! How could I lose things like that at such a crucial and possibly dangerous time in my life?  
  
"Kenny!" I called.  
  
I began racing madly around the house, seeking out my younger friend.  
  
"Kenny! Kenny!" I yelled.  
  
Finally, he poked his head around the doorframe to the living room. "What is it, Rei?" He asked, somewhat alarmed.  
  
"Can you give me a lift back to my place?" I asked frantically.  
  
He stared at me, saying nothing.  
  
I was practically bouncing up and down, and I'm sure it was an awkward sight. At the time, however, I wasn't thinking about how interesting I might look when bouncing.  
  
"Kenny!" I pleaded, my voice nearing a childish pout.  
  
"Uh, yeah, okay," he said. "Let's go."  
  
I sighed in relief, but could not keep the nervousness away. What if someone was in my apartment? What if someone was using my credit cards? What if? What if? What if? It was all I could think about.  
  
I beat Kenny to his car and attempted to get in, but the doors were locked so I had to wait. When he unlocked it, I got in instantly, fidgeting while he climbed into the driver's side. It seemed an eternity for him to stick the key in the ignition and for the vehicle to start.  
  
Kenny drove me quickly to my building, and when I got out of the car, so did he. My nervousness began to grow even more fervent when, much to my chagrin, I found that Sam wasn't on duty. It was that other guy . . . the NEW guy . . . the young and probably INEXPEREINCED guy.  
  
I gulped as I passed him by. I had a really bad feeling as Kenny accompanied me into the elevator and we ascended. A few times, he tried to say something, but he wasn't certain what to ask or how to go about it. Kenny was always sensible and knew well enough when the time to ask questions was.  
  
My palms were sweating as the elevator halted, and the door slid open, revealing to me a familiar hallway. My apartment was at the end of it, and I was tempted to stay in the elevator and hit the down button. Maybe I didn't WANT to see if everything was okay. However, Kenny stepped out before I could make any irrational decisions. I followed him out and then took the lead again.  
  
We walked at a less rapid pace down the hall. When we came to my door . . . it was . . . closed. I sighed in relief, yet something still didn't feel quite right. It was like a nagging sensation pulling at my mind, disrupting thoughts of alleviation. My fingers seemed to twitch with an urge. Slowly, I reached a hand up to the doorknob and paused before I wrapped my fingers around it. Holding my breath, I turned it, half expecting the door to fly open as I did so, but that was not the case. Instead, I turned ever so slightly only to have jolt, refusing to move any further. A smile began to spread onto my lips as I gave it a shake and few more turns in both directions. My apartment was still locked! Granted, I couldn't get in, but . . . yay! It was locked!  
  
I turned to Kenny with a need to express my happiness. "It's LOCKED!" I exclaimed.  
  
Kenny sighed. "That's great, Rei," he said.  
  
"No one broke in!" I said.  
  
"Super," he started.  
  
I nodded. "I know!"  
  
"But that doesn't mean someone WON'T," he finished.  
  
It felt like someone had just poured cold water over my head. His logic really put a damper on my glee. I frowned at him. "Yeah . . ." I admitted.  
  
"Your wallet was with your missing jacket, right?" Kenny asked.  
  
I nodded solemnly.  
  
"You'd better get into your apartment and start canceling things, and then maybe you should report it or something. Maybe you should call Detective Mou," he offered.  
  
I raised an eyebrow. "How do you know about her?"  
  
I hadn't remembered telling Mou about Kenny.  
  
He shrugged. "Max and Tyson both decided to call me after THEIR visits with her. I can only assume she spoke with you too."  
  
I rolled my eyes. Ah yes, of course, Tyson and Max. I sighed. Max. He was another subject that I needed to address. I gently shook my head.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
I nodded and smiled tiredly at Kenny who smiled slightly in return.  
  
"Thanks for driving me here, Kenny. I appreciate it, and I promise I'll make it up to you. We'll do lunch or something," I said.  
  
"There's no need for thanks; however, lunch sounds good," he said.  
  
"One of these days." I nodded.  
  
"Good-bye and good luck," Kenny said as he started to walk away.  
  
I watched him until he was swallowed up by the elevator and then leaned heavily against my door. What a day. Oh well, I guess it had its high points. I mean, I got an extension on my history report, and my door was locked!  
  
The next few minutes weren't entirely crucial. I used the spare keys that I had gotten from Sam to get into my apartment and spent the rest of the afternoon canceling my credit cards, deciding whether or not to report my missing wallet, trying to get a hold of the land lords to ask them about changing my lock, and working on my history report.  
  
Needless to say, the afternoon passed quickly, and evening came, bringing with it night's dark veil. I became nervous again, for the thought that someone was out there with the keys to my apartment was very foreboding. I wondered if the landlords would ever get back to me about the whole changing lock thing. The thought occurred that maybe I should have been calling them earlier; however, it was too late then to worry about it. I was tired and wanted nothing more than to go to bed, which is what I did after a quick, stress-relieving shower.  
  
The sheets felt soft on my tense body, the mattress so inviting. I snuggled into my little nest, stretching out in a characteristically cat- like fashion.  
  
My room was dark save for the blue light that streamed through the window. It made me feel safe, like a child wrapped in its mother's arms. A feeling of drowsiness began to encompass my mind, and my body became lax. Soon, I was in what could only be described as a snooze, for I could feel my soft sheets and the warmth of my comforter, hear the sound of my own steady breathing, and the scent of rain warned me of its presence mere minutes before it began to tumble downward from a dark sky. The soft drops of water lulled me further in to the depths of content sleep. I waited somewhere within my mind for my body to completely give way to slumber, and I was near the verge of it. I could almost touch my dreams, as though they were tangible: the colors, smells, and emotions.  
  
My subconscious reached for me, gently guiding my vulnerable mind into a dimension that would not be accessible in the hours of wakefulness . . . but something was keeping me from following that benign leader. It was . . . tingly, caressing, a sensation against my skin which kept me linked to a world of consciousness. Its pull was stronger and more authoritative.  
  
Slowly, reluctantly, I allowed my eyelids to slide open. My vision was construed due to the dark and my sleepiness. That sensation became more apparent to me. It was on my cheek, running down my neck, sliding over my lips. As I gained awareness, my heart began to beat faster. I recognized the feeling coursing through my body. It was panic, an early warning system.  
  
Suddenly, as if cut out from the dark itself, a figure stood out against the blackness that encompassed my room, and it was THAT figure's hands that were causing the sensation. At first, I could not move, and my breathing hitched in my throat. He noticed, for the light caresses became more harsh and demanding.  
  
At that point my instincts kicked in and with all my neko-jin strength, I shoved the figure away and rolled off of the bed. I took a defensive stance as he made a move to come around to where I was standing. He hesitated, but then continued to advance. Something of a hiss escaped me.  
  
"Stay away," I warned, my voice hoarse with fear, apprehension, and still caked with sleep.  
  
He stopped again. "I just . . . to touch you. I have to . . . to touch you," he mumbled and took another step.  
  
I squinted my eyes. Though my vision was better in the dark than most people's, I couldn't make out his features. I needed to see, but the light switch was on the other side of the room . . . where HE was.  
  
"Please," he said quietly, reaching his arms outward. "I just have to . . . and your hair. I have to touch your hair. I need your lips," he said.  
  
I shook my head. I couldn't concentrate! The light switch, how would I get to the light switch, and a phone, I had to CALL someone! I needed help and . . .  
  
Suddenly, he leapt forward, knocking me against the wall. I let out a slight cry of pain when my head cracked against the structure, a sickening sound that seemed to echo inside of me. I felt disoriented as my body slumped onto the floor, and then those hands, those arms were grabbing at me, touching my hair and running their fingers over my skin with a harsh urgency.  
  
"No," I heard myself whisper feebly, for he began tugging at my t-shirt, those hands still running their course over my flesh.  
  
I shook my head furiously as I raised my own hand and formed a fist. I struck him hard across his cheekbone, sending his entire body tumbling to my left. Quickly, I scrambled to my feet, only to be caught around the ankle, and my leg was pulled out from under me. I fell against the floor, having to rely on training and upper body strength to keep from smashing my face against it and getting the wind knocked out of me.  
  
Abruptly, I was picked up and shoved against the wall again. His grip was focused on either of my shoulders, fingertips digging groove like bruises into my skin. I grimaced in pain as he pulled me forward and shoved me back into the wall.  
  
"Don't fight me!" He screamed.  
  
He hit me against the wall again. "Never fight!"  
  
The process of pulling me forward and launching me backward into the wall became constant as he repeated it over and over. He was seething and breathing rapidly. Speaking between his teeth, he said things like, "You! All I want . . . to touch. Your skin . . . to see you . . . have you. Your lips . . . you must be MINE!"  
  
I gasped suddenly as he slammed me against the wall particularly hard and then backhanded me across the face, causing my neck and head to turn sharply. I felt something make a hollow 'popping' noise, and I was wracked with even more pain. A realization dawned on me then. He would kill me.  
  
I received another hit in the face, although it was only a slap and paled in comparison to the previous blow.  
  
He'd kill me . . . if I didn't do something.  
  
Suddenly, he began to tear at my shirt again, managing to rip the collar. I attempted to resist, only to have him smack me, his erratic attack connecting with my temple. I became dizzy and groaned as he continued to rip at my clothing.  
  
My body lacked energy, but my mind was screaming at me. He was going to kill me . . . worse . . . he was going to rape me. But only . . . only if I . . . let him.  
  
He pressed his body near me then, and I lifted a limp arm upward. It wouldn't take much energy to disable him. Placing my middle and index finger side by side, I aimed for a pressure point near his ear and struck with practiced accuracy. Suddenly, I felt his body shudder and buckle from numbness. I seized the opportunity to move away just before he hit the floor, wincing as I heard him hit the windowsill. He was lying there very still. He'd been knocked unconscious.  
  
I was breathing hard, my body aching, my head throbbing, but I heard him whimper. He would wake up soon. I needed to call someone. Regaining my bearings, I ran to the phone in the kitchen, picked it up and reentered my room. He was still lying there, unmoving.  
  
Who would I call? Mou! I could call Mou . . . except I couldn't remember where I put her number, and it wasn't the time to look for it. No, I'd just call the police. It was the obvious thing to do. I turned on the phone and dialed the number, watching him all the while.  
  
"Police, how can I help you?" Came the voice of a receptionist.  
  
I almost sneered. It wasn't a fast food restaurant. Would it kill her to sound a little less cheery?  
  
I tried to form words to talk to her but found it hard. My breathing was irregular, and my tongue seemed oblivious to my brain's commands. "I," I started.  
  
"Hello?" She asked, her voice suddenly a little more serious.  
  
I saw him move. Fear rose within my throat. "Help," I said quietly.  
  
"Sir? Sir, where are you?" She asked, but I couldn't move, I couldn't speak, I could barely breath as I watched him shift and moan. He began to hall himself up.  
  
My arm went limp, falling to my side, and the phone dropped from my grasp. I could hear her voice yelling at me, but it was so far away, and I was frozen. My body was in so much pain, my mind stunned. I didn't know what to do.  
  
I could barely whimper when he grabbed me by the arm and threw me toward the opposite wall, the one I had been thrown into so many times before.  
  
"You're MINE!" He screamed.  
  
The phrase triggered something within me. I recalled crimson eyes filled with a strange shadow. I recalled the voice that had said those very words to me in a husky tone. I remembered how indignant and angry I had felt.  
  
He grabbed me and hit me against the wall yet again, but this time, I shoved off of it, surprising him, and rolled so it was HIS back against the wall. With a snarl he repeated my move, and I, in turn, repeated it once again, only I had forgotten about the window. When I pushed him back, the sound of glass shattering could be heard. Then, he began to fall backwards, arms flailing for something to hang on to, desperate fingers grabbing at me.  
  
He fell, and I watched as he descended. I didn't even blink when I saw him hit the street pavement below with a certain finality that could not be ignored. I watched in shock as blood seeped from his body, mixing with the rain. It ran down the street and into the sewers, taking it away like it weren't the liquid of a human's life. Once again, I couldn't move. I was frozen. I'd just. . . killed someone. 


	8. How It Used To Be

Disclaimer: Random Court Man #1: Say it.  
  
Me: (sigh) I don't own Beybalde.  
  
Random Court Man #1: And?  
  
Me: (sigh) Or the characters.  
  
Random Court Man #1: AND?  
  
Me: (sighs exasperatedly) And I'll stop making the T-shirts! Jeeze!  
You legal guys are SO picky!  
  
Author's Note: Well, here's the next chapter. I think this one is a little shorter, but I was disappointed in myself with the last chapter, so I decided to try and take things a little slower. Anyway, I hope everyone enjoys! Happy Readings!  
  
() () ()  
  
How It Used To Be  
  
() () ()

"Why didn't we hear?" "Someone should have heard." "I heard he was involved in that young girl's death too." "Poor boy." "Terrible what happened." "Such a nice young man." "Awful. And right outside our homes." "So young . . . he killed that man, you know. . . "  
  
They whispered. Everyone whispered. Hushed little phrases danced like mischievous pixies around my head every time I passed people. My presence seemed to dictate the atmosphere and commanded the eyes of those around me. I always knew when they were speaking, for their voices would grow quiet, and they would stop talking completely. Their eyes would follow me, and suddenly I would catch the faintest whisper. A soft little word or two followed by an eager response, and then flowed a procession of whispers that would rise in volume, gallivanting into a sort of hiss.  
  
I would merely keep walking, allowing them to believe that their secrets were still their own. I would go up to my apartment and sit numbly on one of the kitchen chairs, staring off into a vacant space, hoping that the coldness in that place would seem warm in comparison to reality. Sometimes, I feared I would find myself trapped within that nonexistent void, but mostly, I feared the fact that I didn't necessarily fear that fear. Sometimes . . . I thought I embraced it.  
  
It was on one of those days that I heard a very light knocking on my door. The landowners had immediately changed the locks and given me new keys, but strangely, I hadn't locked it since that night. So, there it remained, open to the world. I would let them come.  
  
"It's unlocked," I said, raising my voice only to a necessary point.  
  
Hesitance acted as the first intruder but was followed swiftly by the door being lightly pushed to the side. I watched patiently as a familiar, slender frame made its way inside. I smiled a half smile that I didn't believe I had in me.  
  
"Hello," I said softly.  
  
Mou nodded and returned the smile, though hers seemed grim. "Hello."  
  
I motioned for her to take a seat, and she did.  
  
"Would you like something to drink, detective?" I asked, staring at her evenly.  
  
"No, thank you."  
  
I nodded slightly.  
  
"Rei, we have a positive I.D. on the guy who attacked you."  
  
"We both knew who it was, Mou," I replied matter-of-factly.  
  
She shrugged. "Still, it was uncertain. The impact damaged his face."  
  
My gaze stayed locked with hers, but there was no animosity, no friendliness, or discomfort. There was nothing but . . . nothing.  
  
"We both know who it was," I repeated after a slight pause.  
  
She nodded. "I suppose, but Lake is dead now. He can't come after you or anyone else again."  
  
At her statement, I broke our stare and looked at my folded hands in my lap. "He's dead because I killed him."  
  
"It was self-defense. None of this was your fault."  
  
Something within me sort of snapped, and a chuckle breached my lips, floating into the stiff atmosphere. It seemed a discordant sound against the silence, and it was unsettling to both of us. Yet, something willed my tongue to form words that I did not permit the birth of. I listened to them as though they were not mine, for though I could not claim them, I saw their truth.  
  
"ALL of this was MY fault," I said.  
  
Mou shook her head. "No it--"  
  
My head lifted sharply, eyes catching her gaze once more. That time, however, I could feel sparks. "I set myself up for everything that happened. I went to that damned club; I lost the keys to my apartment. Lost them when I KNEW someone might be after me!" My voice rose. "STUPIDITY caused EVERYTHING that happened and now . . ." My voice lowered once again. Those sparks began to diminish. "Now someone is dead, because I killed them. Whether it was accidental or in self-defense . . . it doesn't matter. I still took someone's life. I stole from someone what is no man's right to take. Everything . . . is my fault." I finished, voice having entered the realms of a whisper.  
  
She was quiet for a time. We watched each other stoically.  
  
"How are your wounds?" She asked abruptly.  
  
I shrugged, an action that reminded me of their existence. I was very . . . "Sore. Uncomfortable. Irritating . . . but I'm healing."  
  
She smiled slightly. "What'd the chiropractor say about your neck?"  
  
I grimaced at the memory. "He whacked me pretty good, which was painful, and explained to me that I should avoid making sudden movements like breathing sharply, turning my head sharply, and apparently I can't fall down the stairs for ATLEAST another three weeks, which, I'll be honest with ya, was news that absolutely ruined my plans for the weekend," I said sarcastically.  
  
Mou chuckled. "At least you haven't lost your charm."  
  
Her words brought a genuine smile to my lips.  
  
"Listen, Rei. Lake was all we had in the investigation of the girl's death. Since he's gone, you're pretty much home free. I don't think you need to worry too much anymore. Maybe, you can get your life back to normal soon."  
  
I nodded. "That would be great."  
  
"Yeah . . . well listen. I'm off. I've got some paper work to fill out and a family to get home to. Maybe I'll see you around."  
  
Mou stood and walked to the door. I stayed where I was, watching her graceful movements.  
  
"Bye," I said.  
  
She smiled before disappearing, closing the door behind her.  
  
My spirits had been lifted a little, though I still had the sense of nagging depression clasping to the periphery of my mind. Everything had been my fault.  
  
I climbed to my feet and padded quietly into my room. It was no longer my safe haven, for I had destroyed its peaceful sanctity by allowing him to invade it. A humorless smile tugged at the corners of my lips as my eyes passed over the window. It had been fixed almost immediately, and the spindly cracks that had crawled up the walls where I had made impact so many times were no longer present. No one who didn't know what had happened would ever be able to tell that something had. No one would know that a man had died on the street below.  
  
I made my way to the bathroom sink and turned on the water, letting it pour from the spout until I saw hot steam rising upward. I let my hands slid under the water, wincing as the heat bit at my skin. Despite the pain, it felt good. Didn't those hands deserve punishment? They had stolen; taken what was not theirs. And anyway, it felt different, the water. It was hot, sending flaming tendrils of pain to wrap tightly around my hands and up my wrists.  
  
I watched as the skin began to tint red. The hot water was a contrast to what the rain had been like that night. It had been cold, dribbling on to me and bringing with it threads of empty shivers that tied knots all over my body.  
  
I slowly lifted my head and found myself faced with my reflection. I stared. That face looking at me was . . . me.  
  
Slowly, I pulled my hands from the water and lifted them upward so that my warm fingertips could gently caress my cheeks. I had taken pride in that face before, but at that moment I was squinting slightly in an attempt to find out why. What was so glorious about it?  
  
My fingers ran over smooth tan skin that blanketed high, defined cheekbones. There was a pair of full, pale lips and an easily sloping jaw and nose. Framing the heart shaped face was a black, silky mass of glossy hair; its dark color greatly accentuated slightly slanted eyes that were a shocking color of amber-gold.  
  
And so I stared and could find nothing worth looking at. What was there in physical appearance? Radiance on the outside said nothing in regards to what a person was like on the inside. Perhaps that was why I could never keep a relationship. Suppose my physical radiance distracted from the dimness inside of me. Maybe I was simply a shallow person. I did have a tendency to use people.  
  
I remembered back to that night. In my mind I watched Lake fall from the window, as I had done a million times since it had happened. I recalled staring at his unmoving form for sometime before easing myself away from the window. As if in a daze I had walked from my apartment and taken the elevator down stairs to the lobby. I hadn't spared a glance to the young doorman. I'd merely walked outside into the pouring rain and down the street a bit, that man's body constantly in my view.  
  
When I had reached him, I'd eased myself downward so that I had been kneeling right next to him. He had been laying face down, blood pouring from an unseen wound in his head. His arms, despite the fall, seemed as though they had been placed with care into their positions at his side, but his legs had looked mangled, as though they had been twisted around one another and then thrown randomly in separate directions. My eyes had watched as the blood stained water carried on down the street and into the sewers.  
  
I remembered reaching outward toward the red stream, as if trying to prevent it from going, but the water had passed over my hands, swiveling expertly through my fingers. When I had lifted them, wet and dripping from the water, they had been tinted red.  
  
My ears had picked up on sirens off in the distance, yet I had paid them no heed. I'd merely allowed myself to fall backwards from my kneeling position and tucked my knees up under my chin, simply waiting for them to come, or maybe even for him to turn over and stare up at me with a bloody face. I hadn't known. I'd just . . . sat there, cold, wet, and waiting.  
  
When the police had arrived, unbridled chaos seemed to ensue. People from the building had poured into the streets, clad in their nightgowns and pajamas and unlaced tennis shoes, because God forbid that their fuzzy slippers become damp. I hadn't looked at them very much, only seeing a few of them out of the corner of my eye. Their faces had varied from horrified, shocked, curious, and stoic.  
  
All the while the police had been bustling around, reminding me of cockroaches when a light had been turned on, but it had not been very bright. It had been loud. Sirens had blared, and voices, so many voices, spoke at once. I'd done nothing, for my eyes had seemed pasted to the man, the one lying dead on the coarse, cold concrete.  
  
I'd heard footsteps draw closer to me. "Who are you?" A commanding voice had asked.  
  
I hadn't looked at him. "Rei Kon," I'd said quiet and evenly.  
  
"What happened here?"  
  
Slowly, I had turned my head, tilting it upward slightly, ignoring the pain that shot through my neck. I'd stared at the owner of the voice and replied simply, "I killed him."  
  
Then, I had resumed my position staring at the dead body.  
  
What happened after that was fairly predictable. I was taken to the station, and Mou was contacted. Apparently, my earlier, unfinished call to the police had given them enough reason to come and check things out, or at least, that was how it had been explained to me.  
  
Afterwards, they began questioning me. I told them about everything that had happened, but it felt as though my mind was working slowly. My words came out jumbled and clumsy, I had stuttered, and constantly lost track of what I'd been saying.  
  
When they finished, Mou told me that I couldn't go back home due to the police work being done, and she'd said that she didn't feel comfortable with the idea of leaving me alone anyway. She had called Max and explained the situation. Naturally, my blonde friend had rushed to the station. The first thing he'd done when he saw me was to envelope me in a great hug. I'd returned it limply.  
  
He'd taken me to his apartment and set me up with some bedding. I'd climbed under the covers and fallen asleep immediately, dreading what consciousness would bring the next morning.  
  
Despite my wishing, the sun had risen the next day, bringing with it bold headlines in the paper, several phone calls from Tyson, Kenny, and even Kai asking if I was okay. Doctor appointments were made, as the day had also brought along a healthy dose of pain. It had been that very morning that I had looked in the mirror, seen a bruised face, and wondered silently where my pride had scurried off too.  
  
I hadn't been able to look at myself positively since that morning. So as I stared at my own bathroom mirror, turning the memories over in my head, something happened. I felt an unidentifiable wave of emotion wash over my body.  
  
I jerked my hands away from my face in disgust and quickly shut off the still running water. What exactly was I doing for myself just standing in my bathroom and feeling sorry? Of course I was upset that I had killed Lake, but . . . but.  
  
I couldn't come up with an excuse. I had KILLED Lake. I had TAKEN someone's life. Murder in self-defense was still murder.  
  
Suddenly, my brief wind of confidence died, and once again I was a human . . . not even a human . . . a HALF human standing in a bathroom contemplating my reflection. Pitiful.  
  
"Pitiful."  
  
I gasped and whipped around, wincing at the pain that shot through my neck. The doctor's warning played through my head in a bout of irony that I didn't find at all humorous.  
  
I stared wide-eyed at the one who'd had enough guts to say the very word that I had been thinking.  
  
"K- Kai?" I asked, as if there was anyone else that I knew with mahogany eyes and bluish, unruly hair.  
  
He raised an etched eyebrow upward, a condescending look on his sharp features. It was a look that reminded me why I didn't like him very much sometimes.  
  
"Tell me, are all neko-jins absent minded?" He asked suddenly.  
  
I blinked. "Excuse me?" I asked.  
  
Obviously, I was plagued by depression, but Kai never failed to draw anger from me.  
  
"Your door was unlocked, Rei," He answered seriously.  
  
I shrugged. "Oh."  
  
I looked away from him as I breezed past him, exiting the bathroom and my bedroom. I made my way to the kitchen, though I wasn't sure why. I felt uncomfortable for some reason. I wasn't sure what to do with myself with Kai there, so I merely took a seat at the table and sat staring downward at my folded hands.  
  
Naturally, Kai followed me. He stood directly across from me, arms folded over his chest. I could feel his eyes boring into me, stripping me of my skin, my bones, of everything, and he looked straight into my soul. At least, that was how it felt. I began to fidget absently. Why was it that he had to make everything so damn uncomfortable?  
  
I sighed. Maybe I was just feeling vulnerable, irritable. It was possible. After all, just a few days ago I had found jumping behind a bush and getting laid by the guy to be a peachy activity. It was me; it simply had to be.  
  
Clearing my throat slightly, I stood up and attempted look like he wasn't causing me discomfort.  
  
"Um, do . . . you want something . . . to drink?" I asked unsteadily.  
  
Kai did nothing. He merely stared at me with those eyes and that face . . . but he had a nice face. It was strong. He was strong, stronger than I. Kai had a certain air about him that commanded authority and even respect. He was talented and endlessly fascinating.  
  
Briefly, an image of the night I had seen him in the club flashed in my mind. I recalled his eyes that night and how they had looked so satiated with lust, fire, and that undeniable passion that seemed to encompass my senses . . . and my senses were very sensitive. . .  
  
"No," He said suddenly.  
  
I jumped slightly, as I had been much too enamored with my own thoughts to have any idea of what he was talking about.  
  
"Uhm, what?" I asked, my voice oddly shaky.  
  
He regarded me with the same stony expression, yet it seemed as though there was slight curiosity within it somewhere.  
  
"No, I don't want anything to drink." He said slowly.  
  
I had the feeling that he thought my IQ had dropped in the past five minutes.  
  
I nodded numbly. "Oh, okay."  
  
Silence. There was always silence when it came to Kai, but I wasn't in the mood for that awkward silence, nor was I in the mood to tarry patiently for him to break it.  
  
"Kai," I started. "What are you doing here?"  
  
I could count the number of times he came to ANYONE'S place of residence.  
  
Kai's crossed arms fell to his sides as he sat down in the chair opposite the one I had been sitting in. He placed his elbows on the tabletop and said nothing. He only stared at me, and eventually I figured out that he was waiting for me to sit down as well. I sighed as I did so and looked at him expectantly once the task was carried out.  
  
"Max was," Kai started but then paused.  
  
He glanced away from me for a moment and then looked me straight in the eyes. I watched steadily, curiously as his reddish orbs searched around my own. What odd behavior. He seemed almost nervous.  
  
His mouth opened slightly as if he was going to continue, but he closed it quite quickly.  
  
Kai never spoke very much, so when he DID say something, it simply had to be good. Perhaps that was one reason why everyone listened to him. So, it was quite uncharacteristic of him to be stumbling over his words at that moment.  
  
I waited as patiently as possible for him to continue. My eyes observed him as his tongue quickly breached his lips and lapped at the lower one. I watched his throat form that gentle, pulsating wave as he swallowed and took note of the rise and fall of his well-toned chest.  
  
Suddenly, I was reminded of WHY I had so enjoyed the activity of jumping behind the bushes with him. Being with Kai was different than being with other people, because Kai was . . . talented, so to speak. Sex with him always took my mind off of . . . well, everything and anything. With him, I was able to let myself focus on the pleasurable pain and the sweating, moaning, and gentle and rough caresses. It was a simple task that didn't require a bunch of stressful thinking. My mind could simply float in a vast sea of sensations, while my body did what IT was best at.  
  
Suddenly, I saw his lips moving, and I was forced to tear myself away from those sultry, entertaining thoughts.  
  
"Max was concerned about you, and he called me to come check on you." Kai said. He added then, "I was around the neighborhood."  
  
Gently, I shook my head still trying to free it of my previous thoughts.  
  
"Concerned? Why?" I questioned.  
  
He hesitated again. ". . . Because, Rei, Mariah tried to call you, and you didn't pick up, so she called Max."  
  
I tensed up. Mariah? She had called? Why did I NOT like where this conversation was going? I didn't know what to say, so I said nothing and stared at him.  
  
"Why didn't you pick up the phone, Rei?" Kai asked, tilting his head, his voice sounding a little softer than usual. It gave him a certain child like appearance that would have given me the urge to pinch his 'wittwe cheeky weekies' if, of course, his wasn't acting so weird.  
  
I thought about his question. Why hadn't I answered? Oh yes, I remembered. "I was in the bathroom, I . . . I guess I didn't hear it." I said cautiously.  
  
He sighed. "I wish you had," he replied.  
  
That really shook me up. Bordering pleadingly I asked, "Kai, what's wrong?"  
  
"Rei . . . Kevin and Gary are dead."  
  
I froze. All I could hear was shattering glass . . . and it sounded so familiar.


	9. How It Used To Be

Disclaimer: I don't own the show or the characters . . . yeah, so that's all.  
  
Author's Note: Well folks, I can't say this chapter is 'on the edge of your seat' fantastic, but hopefully it'll be entertaining enough for all of you. I hope you enjoy it. Happy Readings!  
  
() () ()  
  
How It Used To Be  
  
() () ()  
  
I started trembling. My mind was racing, and yet it was still. I simply stared at Kai with wide eyes and an open mouth, feeling my body shake, and listening to his words play over and over in my mind like a broken record. Kevin and Gary . . . dead? It couldn't be, it didn't make sense!  
  
I felt my lips trying to form words, but my voice offered it no aid. Suddenly, it felt as though I had flown out of my quivering body and was watching it from some place far above. I was watching as tears formed in my body's eyes and slowly spilled over its cheeks, as its hands came up to act as a stand for its bowed head.  
  
How odd it all seemed. I wanted to reach out to myself and tell me that it was going to be okay, but I couldn't seem to get close enough. I couldn't seem to get myself back inside. I started to cry too then, fearing for myself, and for my mind, fearing for my friends, and mourning the lives of the treasured lost.  
  
Gradually, I felt as though I was being tugged back, and that departed feeling I had had, was no longer there. I was me, Rei, in my body, and I was crying my eyes out, while my soul wept within me.  
  
It was at that moment that I felt a certain warmth surround me. It was a familiar sort of warmth, yet it seemed altered in some way; however, it didn't matter terribly, for it felt good. I pressed myself into that warmth and continued sobbing.  
  
A voice, Kai's voice, whispered soothing nonsense phrases, and surprisingly that softness in his tone gradually began to calm me down until my tears had tapered off, leaving my skin feeling dry and my eyes feeling puffy.  
  
I had entered the stage of simple dry heaving, and he was still speaking to me. He spoke to me when my eyes began to sting and as my head began to seem unimaginably heavy. Soon, his easy voice seemed to encompass my being, and it was all I knew, just that soothing sound, and the gentle swaying as he held me in his arms, blanketing me with his comforting warmth.  
  
I am not certain when I fell asleep.  
  
I know only that I woke up to a cool hand running over my brow. My first instinct was to panic, for I had woken up to hands like that only once before, and that hadn't gone well. However, I calmed myself down as I recognized the familiar scent of lilac. It was faint, yet distinct in the person it pertained to.  
  
Slowly, I opened my eyes and found myself looking at the tear-streaked face of Mariah. Indeed, that scent had been her perfume. I recalled the days when my room had had smelled the same way. Always she had had a strange obsession with lilacs.  
  
"Hey Rei," she said softly, her voice cracking despite it.  
  
I slowly pulled myself up to a sitting position, trying to ignore my throbbing head and the many other pains in the rest of my body. It was then that I noticed that I was in my bed. I supposed Kai had put me there.  
  
Kai. He had been the one to hold me. His voice was the lullaby that I'd fallen asleep to, and he was the one whose warmth I had relaxed into.  
  
Suddenly, I felt cold and much to my dismay, I realized that I wanted that warmth again, for it had been pure, and I had never been held quite like that. I wasn't certain what those feelings meant, and that fact frightened me a little.  
  
"Rei?" Mariah summoned.  
  
I gently shook my head before turning to look at her. She had obviously been crying too. Her hair was freed of that bow she always wore, and it hung limply around her as though it were affected by her mood.  
  
Her eyes could only be described as forlorn looking, for that familiar spark of resilience was not present within them. She was pale and tired looking, almost aged, and I felt for her.  
  
Without any second thoughts, I leaned forward and enveloped her in a firm hug, which she returned. Moments later she began to shutter slightly, and my shirt became somewhat damp from the hot tears that fell from her eyes. I could only hug her tighter and bite my lip to keep from following her example. I had already cried, and it was time for me to be strong.  
  
It was quiet save for Mariah's soft sobbing, and we did not alter our positions for some time. Eventually though, I was alerted to someone standing in the doorway. I recognized him as Lee. We allowed sad smiles to act as greetings between us.  
  
"How do you feel, Rei?" Lee asked cautiously. His voice, usually so strong and confident, sounded strained.  
  
Mariah gently pulled away from me and turned to face her lover. She wiped at her eyes and then looked to me, she too waiting for an answer.  
  
I shrugged. "I don't know," I answered truthfully. Two of our childhood friends were dead, and he was asking me how I was?  
  
"How are you?" I asked, and inside of me a little voice called me a hypocrite. Well, two of our childhood friends were dead. What else WAS there to say?  
  
Lee and Mariah both shrugged. I nodded, a simple bobbing of my head, as silence enveloped the room. The three of us just stared at one another and yet so many times we tried NOT to stare at each other, for it seemed awkward. It shouldn't have, but death was awkward, and I was beginning to feel surrounded by it.  
  
Ah, dear, dear fragile silence.  
  
"I . . . got the call earlier," Mariah started, voice only above a whisper.  
  
I looked up at her, pushing back a few strands of dark hair from my eyes. "Do you know how it happened?" I asked.  
  
I held Mariah's gaze for only a moment before she jerked her head away and stared at the floor with something of a hateful vengeance. "They . . . they were coming back, Rei. They were on break from school . . . and . . . and . . ." Mariah's words trailed off as she began crying again.  
  
I heard Lee sigh softly, and I directed my attention toward him. Unshed tears brimmed his eyes, but he wiped them away with his sleeve.  
  
"They were on break from school, and they were coming back here to catch up . . . since we'd all lost touch when they left. They came by ship, and it docked two weeks ago. A couple walking late last night . . ." Lee trailed off, chewing on his lip and fighting off tears. It was a battle that he lost, for soon steady streams of salty wetness began a path down his cheeks. That time, he made no move to wipe them away.  
  
With a deep breath, he tried to continue, but his voice was shaky and weak as he spoke. "A couple walking last night, they uh . . . found their . . . their bodies in an alley with cuts . . . broken necks. . ."  
  
I couldn't suppress a gasp.  
  
Mariah began crying harder and mumbling incoherent things. Immediately, Lee was at her side, holding her close, attempting to sooth her while he too cried silently. That cold feeling washed over me again. I wanted that warmth that had comforted me before, for my friends were dead . . . they had been MURDERED.  
  
We all stayed in my room for another hour or so, going in cycles of crying and stale, bitter silence. Somehow we decided to leave the room, and we gravitated toward the kitchen where I made us all a cup of tea.  
  
"Do they know anything?" I asked as I took a seat across from Lee.  
  
He shook his head sullenly. "Not really."  
  
Mariah sniffled, drawing our attention toward her. "They should be able to. With all of their technology they should be able to!" She exclaimed bitterly.  
  
I gave a sad, sympathetic smile. "I know, but they're probably trying and-- "  
  
She looked up at me sharply. "I want what ever bastard who did that to them to die," she said.  
  
Her voice had an edge to it that caused a shiver to run down my spine.  
  
"Calm down Mariah," Lee started. "Remember what the Elders always said about wishing such thing upon others."  
  
Her fierce gaze left me and traveled to Lee. "Screw the Elders and EVERYTHING they said! All of their wise words didn't help Kevin and Gary in the end!" She exclaimed.  
  
"Mariah, calm down," I said almost timidly.  
  
Once again I was forced to shrink away slightly as her gaze doubled back to scathe me.  
  
"I will not be calm about this. If the police can't figure out who did it-- "  
  
"But it's only been a day!" I countered.  
  
She ignored my protest.  
  
"Then I'LL find out."  
  
"Please, just let the police try and handle it, Mariah. If they can't figure it out, what good could you do?" Lee asked.  
  
I regarded his support with relief. Mariah was a menace to society when she took that attitude.  
  
"I'm a neko-jin, we all are, and we know our kin. Back in the village we took care of one another. We exacted revenge when wrongs were committed. What makes the city any different?" Mariah asked.  
  
"It's more dangerous here," I said softly.  
  
She scoffed. "I don't care. The police can do as they wish, but I'm GOING to find out who murdered them, and then . . ." Mariah did not finish her sentence, but she bared her fangs slightly, set Lee and I with a firm glare, and headed toward the apartment door. "I'll be waiting in the car, Lee," she said right before she slammed the door behind her.  
  
I winced as the discordant sound split the air.  
  
"I hope that the police figure it out before she does," I said.  
  
Lee nodded. "I'm afraid that she is less than logical right now."  
  
I nodded that time.  
  
Lee sighed as he stood up. "Listen, Rei, I had better get down their. Maybe I can smooth things over with her, and try and convince her to stop being so . . . brash."  
  
I stood as well and went to embrace him. We hugged briefly before releasing. He gave me a morose smile before exiting the apartment. It was quiet again, and I merely stared at the door for a long time just listening to my thoughts.  
  
I had been attacked, killed someone, my friends were dead, and I was feeling unfamiliar things for one, Kai Hiwatari.  
  
I wondered where he had gone, or when he had left the apartment. It was odd. Usually, I was happy if I woke up and he wasn't there, but at that point, I wanted nothing more than to wake up to the sight of his lovely face. Once again I felt the coldness inhabiting my body like an empty spirit, and I shivered despite myself.  
  
Kai. Where was he? Why did I care? Why did I want him to be with me? Why did I miss him so much?  
  
'I need a nap . . . no, I don't, I just took one. I need coffee . . . no, I just had tea. I need, I need . . .' I thought desperately.  
  
I thought for a moment longer. "I need a drink," I mumbled decisively.  
  
I thought once again. "And someone to drink with," I added.  
  
It was clear to me then what I needed to do. With a sigh, I walked to the door, opened it, closed it, and walked down the hallway toward the elevator.  
  
I kept my head bowed, gazing at the floor as if it would answer every spinning question in my mind. It didn't, but that made sense. Carpeting isn't a therapist. Everyone knows that.  
  
I quickened my pace ever so slightly as the elderly Mrs. Kerry came waltzing out of her apartment, the leash of her tiny, white, puffy bichon held in her aged, wrinkly hands. Out of the corner of my eye I saw her small body stiffen beneath the light jacket that she wore. She stared at me with dark brown eyes, watching my every step suspiciously as though she expected me turn around and . . .I don't know . . . kick Ms. Sweetums out of the far window. That was nonsense anyway. I'm much better at throwing than kicking.  
  
I sighed as I walked passed her and lifted my head just enough to give her a small smile. I wasn't going to give her anymore of a reason to hate me now. Oddly, she used to think I was 'such a nice young man'.  
  
Mrs. Kerry didn't bat an eyelash. She just continued to stare at me.  
  
I tried to ignore her as I finally made it to the elevator. Stepping in and pressing the correct button, I looked out just in time to see Mrs. Kerry and Ms. Sweetums take the stairs to the lobby. The doors closed after I witnessed that very distinct message, and I was left alone to feel the vibrations of the metal box as it shook to life and began a steady descent downward.  
  
My eyes watched the floor numbers light up and go out. I was quite pleased that no one needed the elevator. I wasn't much in the mood for being cramped inside a shiny metal box with ten other people.  
  
An eternity of my life had passed (I was almost sure anyway) when the elevator got to the lobby. The doors slid open, and I stepped out. I glanced around the lobby, noticing with a bit of bitter humor that there was a new doorman. He didn't look much older than the other young doorman was, but he had sharp, dark green eyes and a shock of black hair that was about the same color as mine. He held an air of confidence about himself, maybe a little arrogance. Probably he acted like a real bad ass, but I didn't have the same 'nonchalant, I don't really give a damn' impression of him that I had had of the last guy.  
  
I sighed and shrugged as I walked up to him.  
  
"Excuse me," I started.  
  
He eyed me carefully before letting a small half smile onto his thin lips. "Yes, sir? Can I help you?" He asked.  
  
Well, he seemed nice enough. "Uh, yeah. Actually, I was wondering, do you know if Sam is going to be on duty any time soon?"  
  
He shook his head easily. "Hm, no I've got guard for the next three hours," he said.  
  
I nodded. "Oh. Okay, thanks."  
  
I turned to walk away. Maybe I'd go and see if I could scare more people while I walked down the hallway to my apartment.  
  
I'm really such an imposing fellow, you know.  
  
"Wait," called the doorman.  
  
I turned around, regarding him with a curious stare.  
  
He seemed to stare at me for a moment, as though he were sizing me up. After a moment he came to some sort of decision within himself, and he nodded. I just stood there and looked confused.  
  
"Are you Kon?" He asked.  
  
I was surprised. "Um, yeah." I said.  
  
"I didn't think I'd see you, but Sam seemed to think you'd be around. Anyway, he says that he's at home, and that you should drop by."  
  
I tilted my head to the side. "He did?"  
  
The young man raised a thick black eyebrow at me. "Yeah."  
  
"Okay, um, thanks."  
  
He shrugged and smiled a little. "Sure, no problem."  
  
He ceased looking in my direction after that and went back to forming an active search pattern all around the room with his vulpine like eyes.  
  
I turned back around and changed my plans of frightening my neighbors to having a nice visit with Sam, which was what I had wanted in the first place.  
  
I slowly made my way to the back of the lobby to where a simple oak door was. I turned the brass knob and entered. The hallway that was in front of me was nothing special. In fact, it was below 'nothing special', for it was simply a cemented tunnel painted over from floor to ceiling with slate blue, chipping paint. Pipes, also painted slate blue, adorned the ceiling, and above the pipes was a consistent line of flickering florescent lights.  
  
I traveled the moderately long corridor, merely listening to the sound of my footsteps, and those annoying voices in my head. They ran around in circles in my mind, yelling things about murder and death . . . things about Kai. I could only listen to them, for I had nothing else to do.  
  
The end of the hall way came to an abrupt halt, and I found myself facing yet another hallway, only this one was horizontal. This hall was far more suitable than the previous one; for it had dark carpeting in a design akin to paisley, and its walls were painted some shade of dark green that blended well with the colors of the carpeting. The hall would have been quite dark were it not for the intricate light fixtures on the ceiling that gave off a warm, orange glow.  
  
Along the dim hall, spanning in both directions, were shiny oak doors with gleaming brass knobs. They were storage rooms mostly, but sometimes they were used for people working part time at the building.  
  
If I moved to the left, I would eventually come to a wrought iron staircase spiraling upward. That staircase would lead me to the landlord's home. I chose to go right, however, and soon came to a door near the end of the corridor. I knew it well, and I knocked lightly upon its polished surface.  
  
"It's open!" Came the muffled reply.  
  
I turned the knob and pushed the door open. Sam smiled as I closed the door behind me.  
  
"Hello, Rei," He said.  
  
I smiled easily. "Hello, Sam."  
  
Sam's apartment was simple. It consisted of a large living space where in an entertainment center sat against one wall, and a couch with side tables on either side faced toward it. Behind the couch, a fair distance away, was a dining table with four chairs, and on the wall behind it was a well- stocked bookshelf. There was a door way in the wall behind the table that would lead to a kitchen, and behind the kitchen would be yet another door way. That doorway would lead to a hallway that led to the bathroom, a storage room, and Sam's bedroom.  
  
"Come on in, sit down, make yourself comfortable," Sam said, motioning toward me with his hands. He sat comfortably on the couch, and I joined him there.  
  
"So, I take it that Sota gave you my little message?"  
  
I nodded. "Yes. So, his name is Sota, then?"  
  
"Ah, yes. And don't worry about him, Rei. I interviewed him myself. He's a good lad. Young, confident, a little cocky, but he has a good work ethic. He's nothing like that other boy. You know, I told Mrs. Nebbs that she should have had me interview him before she gave him the job. 'Coarse, she gave me a wave of the hand. He was her nephew, you know, and she just didn't seem to think he could do any wrong."  
  
"I see. Well, Mrs. Nebbs doesn't think SHE can do anything wrong either. I wonder if all Land Lords are like that."  
  
Sam smiled slightly. "If only her husband wasn't having so many health problems. I remember back when he was just as sturdy as any horse. You'd have liked him, Rei. He was a good man."  
  
"I'm sure he was. I met their daughter once, she seemed kindly enough."  
  
"Oh, she's a beautiful girl, and the smartest little thing you'll find around, though I hear she's got a mouth like a whip that's gotten her into a bit of trouble every now and then."  
  
I nodded. I had heard such things as well.  
  
"How about something to drink?" Sam asked, already standing up.  
  
It seemed he had the uncanny ability to read my mind.  
  
"Sounds good," I said.  
  
Sam disappeared into his kitchen, and I stayed put on the couch. It seemed odd. There I was, sitting in a friend's home, engaging in a perfectly normal, pleasant conversation, and beyond that door was a world where I had killed someone, where two of my best friends had been brutally murdered, and where people I cared about were mourning and worrying. I wondered what kind of person I had to be.  
  
At about that time, Sam returned, carrying in his hands a bottle of brandy and two glasses. He motioned for me to join him at the dining table, and I did. As I sat down, he opened the bottle and poured the liquid into the glasses. He shoved one towards me and eyed me knowingly.  
  
"You look a little like you could use a drink," he said.  
  
I chuckled. "Well, that's half the reason I came here," I said.  
  
Sam sat down across from me, holding his glass firmly, yet nonchalantly between his middle finger and thumb. He sipped the cool beverage. "And what's the other reason?" He inquired.  
  
I took a longer drink from my glass. "Just . . . to get away, I guess."  
  
He stared at me, not saying anything. I guess he knew I was going to say more.  
  
I took another long drink, finishing off the glass.  
  
"Two of my best friends since I was a little kid were murdered," I said softly.  
  
I did not see reason for stalling.  
  
Sam's expression grew darker and more thoughtful. I observed him as he began to open his mouth, probably to form familiar phrases such as, 'I'm so sorry' or 'that's terrible'. Instead, he closed his mouth, grabbed the brandy, and poured me another drink.  
  
I looked at him a little surprised.  
  
"Drink up, boy," he said. "Things will get worse before they get better, so you might as well be numb for now."  
  
Sam's small smile and kindly expression betrayed his rough sounding words. His heart went out to me, I knew that much, but Sam knew what it was like to hear the same expression over and over again. He knew how mechanical and meaningless certain things began to sound. After all, he was a doorman. 


	10. How It Used To Be

Disclaimer: Don't own it!  
  
Author's Note: Hey all! It's been a bit, but have no fear, because I'm takin' this baby all the way to the end. Anyway, this chapter is longer and hopefully more entertaining than the last one. Enjoy! Happy Readings!  
  
() () ()  
  
I heard voices. They were far away and fell as mere murmurs upon my subconscious. They acted as a teetering bridge between my slumbering state, and my impending consciousness. How I was beginning to loathe awakening. All it ever seemed to bring was fear, pain, and suffering. Every time I awoke, it seemed as though something else had gone wrong in my life.  
  
I felt, rather than heard, myself groan as the voices became more recognizable and their words more comprehendible. I could make out what the voices were saying, but my brain was still reluctant to arrange them in any way where I would be able to understand them. It was like the words were strangely out of sequence, yet I knew they were not, for I recognized the steady patterns of speech to be correct.  
  
"Rei."  
  
I understood that word. That was me. That was my name. Rei. I was beginning to loathe IT as well, for it felt as though all of the negative things in the world revolved around it . . . around me, lately.  
  
My mouth mumbled something, and my body shifted. I wondered where exactly it was I had fallen asleep THAT time.  
  
"Rei, wake up," said the same voice. "Come ON, Rei, you can't sleep all day."  
  
Oh really? I begged to differ.  
  
However, I was mistaken in my differing, for it turned out I COULDN'T sleep all day, and it was a certain blonde's FAULT. It was the harsh, continuous yanking on my arm that caused me to open my eyes, though I did so begrudgingly. Immediately, I was met with blonde hair and blue eyes.  
  
I hadn't noticed it before that morning, but Max was very . . . bright.  
  
I squinted up at him and proceeded to frown.  
  
"Go away, Max," I said.  
  
I attempted to turn over on whatever it was I had been sleeping on and block my friend out of existence, but alas, he simply wouldn't have it.  
  
"Rei Kon, I insist you get up this INSTANT!" I heard him say irritably.  
  
His words, or rather those PARTICULAR words coming from the mouth of Max caused me to want to laugh. It seemed so very atypical for one so light- hearted as he. I suppose it was the sudden curiosity having to do with the question of if his facial expression might mirror his tone that evoked the opening of my eyes. I was pleased to find that, indeed, his irritability at my stubborn indolence had managed to leak onto his face. This "leakage" bared symptoms of slightly puffed out cheeks and a deliciously adorable scowl.  
  
I could only grin. Perhaps this awakening was not so terrible.  
  
"Good morning, Max," I said, my voice caked thickly with grogginess.  
  
My speech alerted him to the fact that I was finally awake, and that uncharacteristic expression became more and more ambiguous until, finally, it was nonexistent, and the Max that I knew and loved had returned.  
  
"Finally! I was beginning to think I'd have to use drastic measures," he said with a smile.  
  
I chose not to question him about what exactly those drastic measures were. I had had my fair share of pranks ala Max, and I wasn't about to tread on such unstable territory. I simply settled for passing him a knowing smirk as I made a valiant effort to sit up. After doing so, I took a moment to take in my surroundings, and I sighed with realization of such recognition.  
  
"Sam let you crash at his place last night. I guess you guys hit the liquor a little hard, because I can guarantee he was wishing he could stay tucked away in bed. When I walked in this morning, he wasn't exactly looking chipper," Max offered.  
  
I recalled the previous night's events, which acted as the beginning of a throbbing headache. Why did drinking have to have so many horrible after effects? It hardly seemed fair.  
  
"Of course, I can hardly blame you for doing it. Actually, that's what I came here for. You and I need to talk."  
  
I put a hand to my aching head and looked up at him sideways, squinting at his . . . brightness.  
  
". . . What time is it?" I mumbled.  
  
Max rolled his eyes. "Not exactly a choice response," he said.  
  
I just continued to look at him.  
  
"It's around 10:30 I guess . . . which is why we have to get you pulled together."  
  
It occurred me then. "But don't you have class today . . . or something, ANYTHING else you can do besides be here right now?" I asked. I guess it was a little mean, but I was only joking . . . sort of.  
  
Ah, but my Maxie. He took the comment in strive and threw a bright wink in my direction.  
  
"I cut class today," he announced, his voice holding a strange sense of victory or . . . something.  
  
I was surprised, however, because Max had begun caring so much about school after his parents passed away. It seemed like it was everything to him. He was very dutiful in that way, and often times I wished I'd had the same determination and diction that he had.  
  
My surprise must have shown, because Max put on a playfully resentful look and stated in a none too dangerous tone, "And it was all for you, so you'd BETTER appreciate it!"  
  
I just shook my head, regretted the action, and groaned.  
  
"C'mon, Rei, up an' at 'em!" Max chirped.  
  
I groaned again and let myself fall back into a laying position, glaring up at him when he was in my sights.  
  
The blonde gave me a half smile. "Hm, well, maybe I'll just get you some coffee."  
  
I mumbled something totally incoherent as he retreated from the room. It was all my stupid life, and that stupid dulling alcohol's fault that my stupid head was hurting so damn stupidly much! That morning wasn't as depressing as it was . . . well stupid.  
  
Sometime during the period where I was feeling sorry for myself, Max wandered back in with a steaming mug of coffee. He helped me sit up, and I drank the rejuvenating liquid. It didn't make everything go away, but it helped. Eventually, I was able to stand up with Max's help.  
  
We turned everything off in Sam's apartment, locked up, and left for MY apartment. When we passed by the lobby, Sam barely gave us a second glance. He merely smiled tiredly at me, and I wondered if maybe I could get the new guy to take his place. Poor Sam.  
  
Max and I climbed aboard the elevator, and it was a rather uncomfortable trip up, for people began boarding the contraption. I could FEEL their anxiety and their eyes upon me, judging me, and waiting for me to leave so that they could have a minute alone to discuss my existence. The entire time, I kept my eyes cast downward at the floor. It was just a little something I'd learned. I never wanted them to see my expression, for I feared it might give something away; something that they would probably misinterpret.  
  
When the elevator hit my floor, and the doors slid open, Max grabbed my wrist and stepped out hurriedly, dragging me behind him. We got half way down the hall before he released his grip on me, and I was able to fall in step with him.  
  
"Stupid S.O.B.'s," Max muttered.  
  
I stared at him. "What are you talking about?" I asked.  
  
Max's blue eyes fell heavily upon me as we stopped in front of my door, which I simply turned the knob of and pushed open.  
  
"Those people in the elevator. Didn't you see the way they kept looking at you? It was like they expected you to jump them or something," he said somewhat angrily.  
  
I shrugged as I walked inside, Max in tow, and closed the door.  
  
"What can you expect, Maxie? I shoved a guy out the window," I replied.  
  
For some reason, that had a funny ring to it, causing me to have to conceal a demented smile.  
  
"It was in self defense! That guy was going to . . ." Max began but trailed off.  
  
I turned around to face him, only to find a distraught expression on his kindly features. He was staring at me, blue eyes wider and a little fogged over.  
  
". . . Max?" I asked timidly.  
  
"Rei," he said softly, "he could have killed you."  
  
The way he said it made it seem as though it was the first time that that realization had truly dawned on him.  
  
I chewed on my lip for a minute, trying to come up with something to respond with. However, Max beat me to it when he took a few steps closer to me so that were mere inches from one another. Suddenly, he enveloped me in a tight hug. I was sort of surprised, but I hugged him back. I realized, at that point, that I had been getting a lot of hugs lately. It was a strange little after thought, and it seemed a little inappropriate since we were sharing such a heart felt moment.  
  
Max pulled away from me and seemed to examine me for a while. Then, a familiar smile spread on to his face.  
  
"At least you're looking better," He said.  
  
I rolled my eyes. "Thanks," I replied sarcastically.  
  
The blonde shrugged. "C'mon, jump in the shower or whatever, get cleaned up and out of those day old clothes. You and I need to talk."  
  
I shrugged, not really in the mood for the talking I was certain Max had in mind. However, there was a determined look in his eyes that could not be ignored. I wouldn't get out of 'talking' with him, and if I didn't do as he asked then I had the distinct impression he would PUT me in the shower, which I felt would have breached the borders of friendship, if you get my drift. So, reluctantly, I trudged to the bathroom so that I could get cleaned up and be all 'pretty' again. Right.  
  
My shower was uneventful. I guess most showers are though. Of course, the way my life had been playing out, I wouldn't have been surprised if that line of evil villains who I knew always line up out side my door busted into the bathroom, took embarrassing pictures of me, and hung them up on the elevator doors. Ah, yes, death by mortification. Those evil folk were getting crafty.  
  
By the time I was finished with my shower, the bathroom was a sauna. I had to swipe my hand around in circles on the mirror to see a clear reflection. I noticed that the bruises on my skin, my face anyway, were clearing up. They were barely visible in most lighting, though fairly recognizable in natural light. Oh well, I didn't really care that much. As previously mentioned, I wasn't exactly feeling super about my self-image.  
  
I exited the bathroom, the steam billowing out behind me like curtains trapped in the wind. I could hear Max in the living room with the television on. It sounded like he was watching some sort of documentary. He had a thing for the discovery channel.  
  
I shrugged. I had intended to go to my dresser and pull out some choice clothing, but my eyes caught the sight of a familiar outfit lying out on my bed. I couldn't help but smile as I fingered the clothing. Max had picked them out, no doubt. It was an ensemble that I didn't usually wear a lot, but he had always told me how much he liked it. In truth, it was a little something Mariah had picked up for me one day on a girlie whim. Max said it was one of the few really good things I'd gotten out of the relationship, which I had thought was funny.  
  
I slid on the khaki cargos and the faded army green t-shirt. A yawn escaped me as I pulled on my shoes and looked at myself in the mirror. The t-shirt revealed some of the darker bruises on my arms, but I'd probably throw on a jacket to cover those. My hair was still very damp. It looked like a huge mass of black fur or something, reminding me of a dog after its bath. It was a thought that made me frown. Sometimes, I wondered why I even bothered to keep it long. It was such a hassle, but at the same time I had a sort of attachment to it. I sighed as I proceeded to run my comb through it, which only got me so far, and then I took my brush to the wet mass. That got me the rest of the way through it. After a while, I began to recognize it as my hair, for it had taken on its usual straight, sleek look. I dug around in my dresser drawer for my wrap. I fished the thing out, trapped my hair it in, and took another look in the mirror. At least I was shaking the canine look.  
  
"Rei! Aren't you done yet," came Max's sudden shout.  
  
I sighed again. "Yeah, I'm coming."  
  
I grabbed my jacket and headed out of the room. As I had thought, there was Max watching a program on sea turtles. He looked up when he saw me and smiled excitedly.  
  
"I lo--"  
  
"Love this outfit, I know," I interrupted with a roll of my eyes.  
  
Max's grin was still present despite my obvious dryness.  
  
"So, do you feel any better?" He asked.  
  
I shrugged. "Still a little nauseous, but better," I replied.  
  
"Good, 'cause we're leaving now," he said, flipping the TV off and jumping up from the couch.  
  
I groaned as he grabbed my wrist and pulled me toward the door. He opened it, paused, looked at me pointedly, and locked the door before pulling me out and closing it.  
  
"Where are we going?" I asked as we walked down the hall.  
  
"I was thinking that you could use some fresh air. We're going to grab something from that café you like so much, and then we're headed to the park. It's a beautiful day outside."  
  
"Okay," I replied, seeing as how I had no choice in the matter.  
  
I thought we would take the elevator, but Max surprised me and led me to the stairs instead. Apparently, he was still angry with the people in my building. It didn't bother me though. At least I wouldn't have to feel uncomfortable.  
  
We made it to the lobby, and I was both relieved and a little surprised to see that new guy standing there in Sam's place. Max and I must have been mirroring our curiosity on our faces, because he smiled at us a little, tipped his hat, and pushed the doors open.  
  
"Couldn't let an old man work himself to death, could I?" He asked.  
  
I smiled genuinely at him, so did Max, before we exited the open doors.  
  
Max had been right. The day WAS a beautiful one. The sky, though constricted by tall buildings, was clear and blue, and the sun was bright and warm. It lifted my spirits a little.  
  
The café wasn't terribly far from the building, so we began our little walk. I shoved my hands into my baggy pockets, and lowered my head, eyes on the sidewalk. I could feel it coming.  
  
"Rei," Max started.  
  
I winced. And there it was.  
  
"Yes?" I asked reluctantly, raising my head and turning it so that I could look at him. His features were somewhat melancholy.  
  
"I'm sorry for what happened. I'm sorry it had to happen to them, and I'm sorry everything is . . . well, not so good at the present moment."  
  
I shrugged. "I'm not exactly happy with life right now either, Max. I just . . . I don't get why all of this is happening, you know? It doesn't make sense. Why me?" I confessed, then thought twice and added, "Why ANYONE?"  
  
Max proffered a sad half smile. "I know, bad things . . . they aren't fair," He said.  
  
My heart clenched in my chest a little as I saw his eyes become glazed over, and he looked away.  
  
All around us the traffic moved, and there were so many voices, so many sounds. It felt like he and I were the only ones who knew what it felt like to lose something precious. It felt as though we were the only ones to know pain, but I knew that wasn't true. The world was an ocean of tears, of memories and regrets.  
  
"Max," I said softly.  
  
Abruptly, he grabbed hold of my bent arm, his grip tight. I looked at him, shocked. His eyes weren't glazed over any more, they were clear, but not bright like I was used to. They were darker and sort of fierce looking.  
  
"I want this to end, Rei. I want it to be over. I don't want you in danger anymore. I don't want to lose any more people who are close to me . . . I don't want to lose anymore members of my family." He spoke the words strongly, yet quietly as though he didn't want any one else in the world to hear him.  
  
I guess I was . . . touched? It hurt me to see him so concerned, and I remembered the weeks and months after his parents had died. I didn't ever want to see him that way again.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere, Maxie," I reassured him in my gentlest tone.  
  
He let go of my arm then. "You can't promise that," He said. "Especially not now."  
  
"What do you mean? He's dead . . . I sort of saw to that. What ELSE could possibly happen?" I asked, frustration laced into my tone. I really didn't want to talk about it.  
  
"Come one, Rei. Kevin and Gary are dead! They were your friends, your TEAMMATES. Don't you think it's a little strange that they turned up so long after they actually arrived here?"  
  
"Coincidence." I stated.  
  
Max set me with a sharp look. "Not likely," Her replied.  
  
I think we were both surprised when we realized that we had bypassed the café. We ended up and had to back track.  
  
It was a quaint little place made of tanned bricks and windows with flowerbeds right on the sill. There were wrought iron tables with violet and butter yellow umbrellas out side, and round, tables of cherry inside. The place had off white tile flooring and a décor that screamed country time.  
  
We decided to put our conversation on hold as we entered the café and walked up to the counter. Max ordered a latte where as I was happy with my cappuccino. A cute little thing with big green eyes and bouncy brown hair that was held up in a high ponytail served us. She wore the uniform that consisted of black pants and a t-shirt that had the café's name on it. Her smile was bright and cheery, and her name was Bonnie.  
  
Some people are just MEANT to work in coffee shops, I guess.  
  
We took our things to go and left, park bound. We walked in silence for a little while, just observing everything and sipping at out respective beverages. The park came into view minutes later, recognizable by the tall trees, and shaded areas, the blossoming gardens, and the light sound of laughter that went along with children. There were parents sitting on benches, ever vigilant of their young ones, and people walking their dogs. It was practically out of a storybook.  
  
We entered, blending in easily with the crowds. After all, two college friends taking a leisurely stroll in the park, what could be more normal? No one would have been able to guess that one of us had recently pushed a guy out of a window. Hm, imagine that.  
  
"Look, all I'm saying is that I DON'T think that this all over. I'm afraid something more is going on here," Max said.  
  
I shrugged. "Like what? I'll admit, it's weird with what happened to Kevin and Gary, but this IS a big city, and they hadn't been here in a while. Crime isn't exactly nonexistent here."  
  
Max shook his head slightly frustrated with the nonchalant attitude I was taking. The truth was that I didn't WANT anything else to be going on. I wanted my old life back. I wanted it the way it used to be when I got up to go to class, when my biggest concerns were deadlines and what I was going to do on the weekends. I wanted to go back to the days when I could bring someone home for a quick one-night stand, and go on with my life in the morning. I couldn't even do THAT anymore because of . . . of Kai, and well . . . everything that went along with him. Bad Rei, you know better than to drool!  
  
No, I didn't want Kevin and Gary dead. What kind of a friend would I be if I did, but why couldn't they just be dead like normal people?  
  
"Rei, don't you get it?" Max asked suddenly, interrupting my thoughts. "The WAY in which they were killed, the place where they were found, it's all somewhat similar to the way that girl was killed. There could be a connection," he said.  
  
I took a deep breath. So what if he had a point? I chose not to say anything. Max didn't seem to care.  
  
"I'm just thinking that maybe . . . maybe you shouldn't be living at your place anymore, or for now, anyway," he said almost timidly.  
  
That statement stopped me in my tracks. He stopped too and turned to face me, as I was him.  
  
"What are you suggesting?" I asked carefully.  
  
"I think that maybe you should move in with one of us for a while, and--"  
  
"No." I said.  
  
I couldn't believe he was asking me to abandon my apartment.  
  
"But Rei--"  
  
"No, Max," I persisted. "I'm not leaving my home because you have some fantastic horror novel playing out in your head," I said.  
  
"Rei, you've got to listen to me on this. Trust me, please! I'm your friend, and I wouldn't be telling you all of this unless I had a good reason. I really think it would be better for you, for all of us, if you moved in, just temporarily, with one of us."  
  
I was ready to repeat my negative answer again, but he held up a hand to silence me.  
  
"There's plenty of room in my apartment. You can stay with me. PLEASE Rei, just for a little while. Just until I feel more comfortable about everything. For my own sanity and peace of mind . . . for me?" He pleaded.  
  
Ping. His words struck my heart, and my guilt. I was stuck looking into those huge, shimmering blue eyes, and his distraught expression. I felt like I was drowning . . . and I couldn't believe what I was going to say.  
  
"O . . .okay, Max," I said in defeat. "I'll come."  
  
I was then glomped to the point where balance was beginning to escape me.  
  
"Thank you so much!" He said, jumping up and down while he hugged me.  
  
I looked around nervously as people started paying attention to us.  
  
"Max," I said quietly. "Max, c'mon, people are sort of staring," I coaxed.  
  
Max released me and grinned at my obvious embarrassment. He looked around at the staring people, and I could see the sly mischievousness creeping into his happy eyes. Oh God, what was he going to do?  
  
"Oh Rei," he shouted. "I'm so glad you're moving in with me!"  
  
I blushed deeply and began sputtering, trying to find something to say.  
  
I don't think I wanted to die until he grabbed me and kissed me full on the lips in front of everyone.  
  
I couldn't believe he'd just done that! I was in shock when he let me go, my deep blush transforming into my actual skin color. Max, in the meantime, was laughing hysterically.  
  
Like I said, death by mortification. Those bastard evil villains hell bent on killing me had gotten to my best friend . . . and my new roomie. Great.  
  
We spent the rest of the day just walking around, and I actually enjoyed myself. I felt guilty though, because two of my best friends were dead, and I was out having a good time. However, I was tired of feeling sad and depressed. I was tired of crying and mourning the lost. There wasn't any thing I could do about it all, except be there for the people that were still left.  
  
I moved into Max's place almost immediately the next day. I didn't take a whole lot from my place, just all of my clothing and accessories, toiletries, my books for school, and some recreational books. There were other items that I simply didn't want to leave behind. Max had me set up in the adjoining bedroom in his apartment.  
  
Sam had been a little saddened that I was leaving, but he told me that he thought Max was right and that it was for the best. A few of the people in my building who never had a problem with me, even after the fact, offered to help me with my things, but I had Max and Tyson there to help, so I politely refused. Other people had smug expressions as I left, while others couldn't have cared less whether or stayed or went.  
  
I tried to get myself back in the swing of things when I was at Max's. I thought of it as a sort of 'clean up my life' vacation from home. I got that damned history report done and handed in. He graded it with me standing right there, and I got a solid A on it, which made me fairly happy. I was on top of my class work again, so I didn't have to think so much about it, and my bruises were pretty much nonexistent.  
  
I spent the evenings with Max when he wasn't studying or doing or homework. We played video games, went out (though I was way more reserved), saw movies, and hung out a lot with Tyson and Kenny. I never saw much of Kai. Big surprise, I guess.  
  
Eventually, the day came where we had to go to Kevin and Gary's wake. We all showed up together in our black, solemn clothing. There weren't a lot of people there, because almost everyone they had been extremely close to was back home in the village, and the elders would never allow half its population to leave. No, it was just us and some other formers bladers from former teams. Of course, Lee and Mariah were there, and we met a few people, friends from their college, who had come to pay their respects. It was a short function, simple, and it almost seemed like it didn't do them justice. However, I don't think they would have wanted anything elaborate, so I suppose it worked out okay.  
  
I cried a little, Mariah cried a lot, Lee shed a few tears, but kept up his strong façade. Once again, guilt wove its way into my emotions as we were leaving, because I felt such relief. The wake had seemed to put an end to that sad chapter of my life. I didn't feel as though I needed to constantly dwell on it.  
  
A few days later, I was feeling rather chipper. Things seemed to be falling into place again. I could feel my lives former familiarities beginning to mend the cracks in my CURRENT life. Of course, things have to happen, don't they?  
  
Max was gone for the day. He'd told me that he had class and then he was going to go do something with Tyson. It was something that made me smile. Max was still pushing Tyson away, but Tyson was unfazed. Though he respected Max's space, he would continue to push little by little, and I was beginning to see Max's defenses crumble. There was no doubt in my mind that Tyson would catch him.  
  
Having the apartment and the day to myself didn't bother me much. I watched the news and other programs on television for the better half of the morning, and then I did some homework. After that I started a book, which was what I was doing when there came a knock at the door. I looked up from the pages of my selection, and stared at the door for a moment. Sighing, I set down the book and padded lazily toward the door. I wondered briefly if I was presentable. All I was wearing was some faded jeans that I'd worn some holes into, a black t-shirt, and my warm socks. I hadn't even bothered to do anything much with my hair that morning. All I'd done was dry it and bound it with a hair tie about midway down the mane.  
  
I yawned as I looked through the peephole, seeing that Kai was on the other side. I shrugged, not thinking much of it. Sure, it was weird that he was paying a visit, but whatever. I opened the door, only to be pushed backwards, though not hard enough to actually fall. Kai shut the door behind him as he entered.  
  
Anger boiled within me at his brash act. It hardly seemed justifiable. However, I didn't get much of a chance to say or do anything, because it was only seconds later that he was kissing me deeply, his fingers fumbling through my hair, swiping out the hair band.  
  
I was surprised, but I kissed him back. I let him lead me to my temporary bedroom, and I let him shove me on to my bed. I allowed him to pull my shirt over my head and throw it across the room, and I also allowed him to strip me of my holey jeans and the boxers underneath them. I acquiesced to my urge to strip him of his garments as well, and I permitted those lips to leave flaming kisses all over my skin.  
  
His hands caressed my body in the most sensual, lustful ways, and I loved every minute of it. That tongue slid its way downward from my swollen lips to my navel and beyond. He took me into his mouth sucking, and he swallowed everything when I came.  
  
I was left weakened and panting on my back, but he wasn't nearly done. It wasn't long before I was on my hands and knees moaning with pain and pleasure as he thrust deep within me.  
  
And it was about THEN when Max just happened to walk in.  
  
As mentioned so many times before, death by mortification. 


	11. How It Used To Be

Disclaimer: I have been informed to relay the message to all of those readers who had doubts that I do not own the series Beyblade, and . . . I will no longer be making T-shirts. . . ,  
  
Author's Note: Hello my friends! Well, I had hoped to make this chapter very interesting and suspenseful and all that other neat stuff that makes a story good. Unfortunately, I've run out of time. You see, I'm going on vacation with my family and won't be able to update or work on another chapter for a while. At any rate, I thought I owed it to my readers to get a little something out before I left. It's not the best, but it's all I have right now. Sorry! So, I guess I'll leave you guys with the usual message. Enjoy the chapter. Happy Readings!  
  
() () ()  
  
"Jesus . . . uh, sorry!" Max said, his voice somewhat nasal sounding.  
  
Immediately, he disappeared, the door slamming behind him. By that time, Kai was quite done, and he pulled out. Breathing hard, I crumpled downward. I couldn't believe that had happened! Of all the times he had to come home early! Damn it!  
  
I lay there, catching my breath and listening to the berating voices in my head. They were calling me stupid and telling me how inconsiderate I was, and how Max didn't deserve to see that, and I agreed with them. I was a bad friend!  
  
While I experienced my crisis, Kai had regained his composure, which was so Kai-like and dreadfully unfair. My eyes followed him around the room as he cleaned himself up and started dressing.  
  
Suddenly, I became very nervous. I didn't really want to go see Max all alone. I didn't know what to tell him.  
  
Kai sat on the edge of the bed to pull on his socks, and a little bit of desperation crept from my mind and into my hand, which darted outward and clasped his forearm. He paused in his mundane activity, glancing side long at me with those crimson eyes. How could he be so calm?  
  
"Kai," I started, voice shaky. "You're just . . . just going to leave?" I asked.  
  
He stared at me for a moment, that emotionless façade of his revealed nothing of his inner thoughts, and those eyes seemed so distant. Under his gaze, I felt rather pathetic, as though my question was stupid, and I shouldn't have voiced it. Still, I held firm to his arm, grasping it in such a way that I hoped would relay my anxiety. I wanted him to feel the panic I was feeling.  
  
Kai's other arm slowly lifted and came to meet my restricting fingers that pressed into his skin. He ran his free hand over mine, coaxing my grip into loosening. I watched the action, somehow mesmerized by his ability to perform it. After a moment, he took my wrist and gently pulled downward. My fingers released his arm effortlessly. For some reason, this surprised me. I wondered if it was dangerous for him to hold so much power over me.  
  
". . . Kai," I whispered. The word was light and ghostly on my lips.  
  
Slowly, he leaned toward me, that magic hand snaking up to my cheek. He caressed the skin there while his eyes caught mine, and I felt like he was looking through me. Gradually, he continued to move closer until, finally, his lips were on mine in the gentlest way. It was a longer kiss, as though he was enjoying the very sensation of my lips beneath his. Such a thought made me feel rather fluttery inside, and the girlie part of me wanted to giggle madly. Fortunately, that didn't happen.  
  
It seemed like it ended all too soon as he pulled away, yet his hand still lingered on my cheek, as though reluctant to pull away. Still, he continued to stare at me, looking through me as though I were nothing more than glass. I watched him intently. I didn't feel like I could do anything else.  
  
"Rei," he said softly. I liked the way he said my name, so carefully, as though he were cradling it between his lips. "You're so, so beautiful."  
  
With those last words, he moved away completely, leaving my skin feeling cold where his hand had once been. I watched in a sort of daze as he finished up, and I continued to silently observe him as he walked to the door. He pulled it open and stepped out; looking over his should only once at me, his expression was totally unreadable, and then he left. I winced as the door closed.  
  
Yes, he was just going to leave me. Big surprise. I wondered if Max would have anything to say to him. He would probably want to, but he wouldn't. He knew that Kai wouldn't answer, that he'd walk straight for the exit and never look back.  
  
I smiled slightly, a bitter half smile of a sort. I guess I should have counted myself lucky, because when he left ME, he DID look back . . . if only for a fleeting moment.  
  
I climbed to my feet and began the arduous process of fixing myself up. I cleaned up and slid on those holey jeans. I put on my warm socks and my black t-shirt. I even brushed and rebound my hair. I looked in the mirror at my reflection. I didn't look any different than I had when Max had left that morning. It was like nothing had happened, and somehow that seemed cheap. It felt as though I was holding a smoking gun and explaining to the eyewitness that I hadn't shot the man, no, he was just taking a nap. It seemed unfair to Max.  
  
I sighed, recalling Kai's words. Beautiful, huh? Maybe I used to be. Was that why he had wanted me so badly? Yet, those touches and that final kiss had seemed so different than all the rest, perhaps more chaste.  
  
I sighed. There would be time for further deliberation on Kai later. I had to face Max at that moment. As I walked to the door, I placed trembling hands on the knob. God, I was so nervous. I took a deep breath to calm myself. I couldn't live in that room for the rest of my life, though I had turned the thought over in my head a few times. No, I'd face Max.  
  
I turned the knob and pushed the door open. Everything seemed very bright and much larger and imposing than I remembered. Speaking of the kitchen . . . that was where Max was. He had a soda sitting in front of him, but it was unopened. He was just staring at it intently, as though he hoped the tab would pop by the sheer will power of his mind.  
  
I cleared my throat. Max looked up and . . . smiled weakly at me. I wasn't sure how to take that reaction, so I strolled to the kitchen chair and sat down across from him. Max didn't say anything to me. He merely reached for his unopened soda, popped the tab, and took a short little sip of the carbonated drink.  
  
"Uh, Max I--" I started uncertainly.  
  
Max set the can down and looked up at me again. "I bet you're feeling absolutely mortified right now," he said matter-of-factly.  
  
I blinked. Gee, how'd HE know that? Duh.  
  
"Yes, Max, you're right. I am QUITE embarrassed," I replied honestly, though my tone held humor.  
  
Max nodded slowly for a moment before taking another sip from his pop. "Well," he said after he had set it down again, "you should be."  
  
"And I am," I assured him.  
  
"Because I didn't need to see that."  
  
I nodded. "I know."  
  
"And I'm prolly gunna have to burn everything in there now."  
  
"I think that's a little extreme."  
  
"I don't think coming home early should hold that in store for me."  
  
I shook my head. "It shouldn't. Listen, Maxie. I'm really sorry that you came in when you did. Honestly, if you'd have just waited a little longer we would have been done . . ."  
  
Max rolled his eyes. "Yeah, right. If I hadn't have come home when I did you'd probably STILL be in there."  
  
I thought about his statement. "Yes, you're right. We probably would have."  
  
"So, how long have you two been dating?" He asked in a healthy change of subject.  
  
I chuckled despite myself. "We HAVEN'T been dating," I informed with a smirk.  
  
Max raised an eyebrow and took another drink of soda.  
  
I shrugged. "We're not a couple or anything. Kai is just . . . fun to play with," I said. A pang of guilt shot through me when I spoke those words, though I wasn't sure why. They were true, weren't they?  
  
Max shook his head, and his expression looked almost disgusted. "Rei, are you serious?" He asked.  
  
I nodded, confused at his actions.  
  
"God, Rei. Kai is your friend and all you're doing is USING him?" He asked, his voice raising.  
  
"More like we're using each other," I corrected.  
  
"You always do that," Max said.  
  
"Do what?" I asked, irritation beginning to shine through in my tone.  
  
"People come into your life all the time; people who want to be a PART of your life. But all they ever are to you are one-night stands. All you ever want is a good lay before bedtime. That's totally weak, man."  
  
I was surprised by what he had just said. I was surprised and angry. "What EXACTLY gives you the right to say THAT?" I asked, my voice unstable.  
  
Max stared at me, that same disgusted expression on his face. "I'm your friend, Rei. I care about your well-being, and I care about Kai's! Listen, I just think that it's about time you stop messing around and try and let someone love you," Max said.  
  
I took a deep breath in an attempt to calm myself. I'm not sure where the origins of my next words came, but I regretted them after I said them. Immediately after I said them.  
  
"Love, Max? What the HELL would the product of a damned marriage know about love?" My tone was so harsh, and every word held acid.  
  
My heart broke into pieces when I saw my blonde friend actually flinch at my retort. I was so shocked I'd actually said it. I tried to say something else to some how reconcile, but nothing came from my mouth. Nothing. I just watched as Max's blue eyes began to glisten with unshed tears, and he stared at me for the longest time. The air was so still, and I felt so terrible. I wanted to cry too, and I would have if he hadn't stood up and grabbed his jacket. He walked towards the door.  
  
"Max--" I started desperately.  
  
He paused and then turned to look at me. ". . . You're right, Rei . . . what would I know?" He asked, and his voice sounded monotone, but there was hurt behind those flat notes.  
  
I whimpered slightly as the door shut. What kind of person was I? How could I say such a horrible thing to my best friend? My being angry didn't justify what I had said. Max had gone through so much in coming to terms with his parent's divorce and their tragic death. What would have possessed me to throw that pain back in his face like that?  
  
Everything had been going fine. I was getting things back together again. I was turning back into the self that I actually liked. It never seemed to fail. Just when I was beginning to gather the torn up pieces of my life, some evil demented person would steal my torn up pieces, set them on fire, throw the ashes in my face, and then have his son kick me in the shin. It made me sad. So, I cried. I just rested my head on my crossed arms and sobbed for a good hour and a half.  
  
I wanted everything to go back to normal. I wanted Kevin and Gary back, I wanted Max and Tyson to be happy with each other, and Mariah and Lee to be happy. Mostly though, I wanted someone to come in and hold me and rock me to sleep while whispering soothing nonsense words. I wanted . . . I wanted Kai. I wanted his warmth and his voice. I wanted to wrap my arms around him and never let go. I just wanted his presence.  
  
I was too tired of everything to sit there and be afraid of the strong yearning feelings I was having. I didn't care how deeply I would let myself fall for him. I just wanted him with me right then.  
  
I felt sleep pulling at my burning, damp eyes. I didn't fight it, for it was cradling me so tenderly. Perhaps if I closed my eyes and went to sleep, I would be able to feel him again. Maybe I would get to be held in his arms; maybe he would whisper to me again. That was . . . all I wanted then. I just . . . wanted Kai.  
  
So I fell asleep, as anyone could conclude. I floated on dark, silken waves, drifting back and forth listening to the sound of silence in its sweetest, most lulling form. It was warm, as though ribbons of still air were gently wrapping themselves about my form, encompassing my being and making me feel so safe. It was perfect in every sense of the word.  
  
I believe it was the slightly chilly sensation of the breeze brushing past my skin that first brought me to consciousness. I resisted the natural reaction of opening my eyes at first, but I felt as though my eyes weren't the only ones in the room. Actually, I felt like someone else was watching me, which was a creepy feeling. Slowly, I opened my eyes and blinked a few times. I found myself staring straight at someone's leg. I began lifting my head from my arms stiffly and groggily. My cheek felt numb, and I practically had to peel the side of my face from the skin on my arm. It would only have been worse if I had been drooling.  
  
When I finally had commenced to an actual sitting position, I found myself looking up at the familiar face of Tyson. Only, Tyson didn't look so happy.  
  
"Tyson," I said evenly.  
  
In a tone that was almost politely casual, yet strangely sarcastic and patronizing, he responded, "Rei."  
  
Then he punched me square in the jaw. Now, I'm not sure if it was the punch or the whole ordeal of me flying backwards out of the chair and sliding up to smack my head against the counter that really woke me up. Anyway, I'm sure the wake up call was somewhere within that sequence of events.  
  
I shook my head slightly, still in a state of shock. My first effort to stand up was failed, and that was just a little embarrassing. My jaw was all ready beginning throb in time with the pounding of my head. Oh glorious music!  
  
I wasn't sure I even wanted to get up off the floor. I could have been comfortable with curling up right there and going back to sleep. After all, that hadn't been a fun awakening. I was surprised though when my friendly assailant walked up to me and held out a hand in my direction. I stared at him for a moment and then at his hand. Without too much thought, I put my hand in his, and he pulled me to my feet. He took a moment to steady my wobbly legs, for they hadn't received the memo about being awake the way my jaw had.  
  
"Careful there bud," Tyson said as I sort of tilted to one side.  
  
I shook my head. Why was it that he was acting like he hadn't just smacked me?  
  
"I'm fine," I mumbled as I regained my balance.  
  
My hand went absently to my abused jaw, and I couldn't help but toss him a semi side glare. Tyson just shrugged, and his face looked quite serious.  
  
"Put some ice on it so it doesn't swell."  
  
I sighed in irritation. "Tyson why--" I didn't get to finish.  
  
"You made him cry, Rei."  
  
I bit my lip. Oh, Maxie.  
  
"I don't know what you said to him or what happened to make you say it, but when he came to my house, all he did was cry," Tyson said.  
  
Tyson's expression was one of pain. He acted as though I had said it to HIM. It was unbelievable that his feelings for Max extended so far that he could share the blonde's pain.  
  
"I . . . I know, and I didn't mean it. I was . . . angry. I didn't get chance to apologize." I said quietly.  
  
Tyson looked away. "He cried himself to sleep," he whispered.  
  
He was quiet for a moment, and I did not speak what could I say? I'd just spoken my part. When Tyson faced me again, his eyes were glazed over.  
  
"He was clinging to me so tightly . . . so desperately. It was like . . . he was fighting against it all again."  
  
"Tyson . . ."  
  
"It was just like after his parents died, Rei. Why . . . would you do that to him?" He asked me, his gaze calculating.  
  
"I all ready told you . . . I didn't mean it. Max is my friend, you know that I would never truly mean to . . . to hurt him like that," I said honestly.  
  
Tyson still stared with that glassy expression for a while. It felt like he wasn't even looking at me. Finally, he gave his head a gentle shake and faced me with clear, navy eyes.  
  
"Rei," he said, his voice darker sounding. "You're my friend. You're one of my best friends. I love you like a brother, but Max . . .well, Max is my world, and I care about him more than anything. Don't EVER make him cry again Rei, because I don't like hitting my friends, and if there IS a next time, I know I won't like strangling them either." Tyson said.  
  
There was a slight smile on his face, and his voice was a little more enthusiastic. He was more like the Tyson I was accustomed too, and yet, there was this little tone in his voice. It was a tiny warning bell that told me that he might not have been kidding about the strangling thing.  
  
I gulped and grinned nervously. "It won't, Tyson. I . . . promise, okay? And next time I get the chance, I'm going to get on my hands and knees and beg Max's forgiveness. Honestly, I never meant . . . to hurt him."  
  
Tyson nodded. "I know that, Rei."  
  
He sighed and walked passed me to pick up the fallen chair. He then walked around the table to the freezer from whence he grabbed an ice pack and threw it at me. I caught it, wincing as the cold bit at my flesh.  
  
He grinned at me, and I put it against my jaw.  
  
"Glad we had this talk," he said.  
  
I massaged my jaw under the ice pack. "Yeah, me too," I said sarcastically.  
  
He just flashed another grin and waved at me. "I'm outta here," He said, before leaving.  
  
I watched him go while running the events through my head. My conclusion was that I was an asshole, Tyson had the right idea because I deserved it, Max had a HUGE apology coming his way, and, of course, that I would prefer NOT to be hit by Tyson again, because . . . ow. That really, really hurt. 


	12. How It Used To Be

Disclaimer: I still don't own it . . . put your shot guns down. 

Author's Note: Hello! It's been another little while! I got back from vacation a few weeks ago, and I've been working on this chapter since I got back. I certainly hope it is to your liking. School will be starting very soon, and I hope to have finished this thing up either before it starts or a few weeks after. Of course, one can never tell when that CLS (Chronic Laziness Syndrome) will pop up. The damn disease is sooooo unpredictable! But, until then, feast your eyes on this installment. Happy Readings!

**() () ()**

My jaw was still throbbing beneath the not-so-cold-anymore ice pack when I went to sit down on the couch. I sighed in dismay. Surely, there would be yet another bruise on my abused skin; however, it could have been worse. A bruise framing one side of my jaw was less noticeable than a strategically placed bruise on my eye or my nose.

Groaning, I took the ice pack from my face and glared pointedly at it.

"You're not doing anything to help," I told it and threw it over my shoulder. I listened as the liquid filled pouch plopped onto the floor and sat, indolently, sloshing about.

Yet another groan escaped me as I realized that I had just chastised and punished an ice pack. I wondered briefly where my mind had wandered off to.

I allowed my hand to replace the unworthy ice pack and began massaging the sore area gently. Letting my eyes flutter close, I allowed my body to fall back into the couch cushions. The cushions held my form firmly but affectionately, and my muscles relaxed. Despite the fact that my posture was ungodly, I was quite comfortable. In fact, I thought I recognized the feeling that pleasantly traveled through me. Such comfort seemed rather familiar . . . which made me suspicious.

My eyes opened abruptly as I placed the warm, comforting position. Kai. It was always Kai. Kai had held me before with a firm, yet strangely gentle embrace. I frowned. Why Kai!? It seemed entirely unfair that I would yearn so much for his touch, I mean, I had never even really LIKED the guy THAT much. Sure, we had our moments when maybe we could call one another "friends", but the term was rather loose. We harbored respect for one another and later attraction, but that had been it! Now it seemed my mind had doomed me to ponder him forever.

I sighed. Max was probably right. I used people, because I was too . . . afraid, childish, maybe selfish to let them be a part of my life. And he was right to have concern for me, because my inability to open myself up to those around me WAS sort of gnawing at me inside.

Maybe I DID want something more with Kai, though the thought seemed absurd at first. I had difficulty imagining a romantic life with Kai Hiwatari. Somehow chocolates and candlelight dinners, walks underneath the stars, and what not were pieces of Kai's puzzle that I found to be odd and misshapen, like they didn't fit. Still, maybe I found them abnormal because I wasn't turning them enough; I wasn't trying hard enough to find a place for them to fit. There was probably so much more to him, and I simply hadn't taken the time to find out all there was to know.

On the other end of the relationship spectrum, Kai hadn't exactly put forth effort to learn much about me. After all, there I was contemplating whether or not to entrust my heart to him, and I wasn't even certain if he WANTED me to offer it. Perhaps he was still satisfied with a no-stings-attached relationship.

My mind flashed back to that, seemingly, emotion filled kiss, and easy voice, and . . . that last glance over his shoulder before he had left me to my own devices. I thought I had sensed something more coming from him and thinking that actually made me a little happy. I couldn't say that I LOVED him, but I also couldn't say that all I felt was lust for him. I felt . . . just something more. It was a faceless, shapeless feeling that part of me yearned to mold into . . . something. Maybe even something wonderful.

In my mind's eye I envisioned a mound of clay sitting on a pottery wheel. I pressed the foot petal and began spinning the plate, my hands going to grab the moist clay, trying to shape it. My hands struggled to make it take a form, but it seemed as though I could only get so far. I was about to give up in frustration when I felt a presence behind me, and two arms came from either side of me, placing pale hands atop my tan ones. I watched, mesmerized, as the clay began to blossom outward, gradually assuming a shape. I smiled and looked up at the one who had offered me his aid, and the person who looked down at me was an easily grinning Kai.

My daydream ended there, and I was back to reality, but something from the vision lasted. I still held a slight smile on my lips. I brought my fingers to trace the curvature of my lips. I wanted . . . to go see Kai. I wanted to talk to him about everything, and see if all my dreaming and thinking was something I shouldn't be dwelling on.

I got up from the couch, stretched, cracked a few bones, and picked up the warm ice pack, which I put back in the freezer. I put on my shoes and a jacket and went into my temporary room to fix up whatever part of me had become disheveled. I checked the progression of the bruise and found with disappointment that it was coming along quite "nicely". I shrugged it off though, refusing to let anything damper my determined resolve.

I left the room and the apartment, got into my car, and headed in the direction of Kai's place. His house, or rather his mansion, was located on the edge of the city, far away from people and noise. Rust colored bricks acted as the many faces of the mansion and soft gray colored limestone stacked the adjoining points. Windows were scattered about in a random, yet tasteful display, and all were different sizes and shapes. A wall of cold stone surrounded the property, save for two wrought iron gates that always seemed foreboding. Beyond the gates was a yard with neatly trimmed bushes lining said wall and immaculately cut grass. From a garden near the house, several plants grew, some flowering, and others of simple greenery. Ivy climbed the bricks walls, surrounding the mansion and giving it a friendlier demeanor.

I pulled up to the gates and sighed as I climbed out of the car. I walked up to the little speaker on the wall next to the black, gangly looking gates. Pressing the button I said, "Uh, hi Kai. It's me, Rei . . . um can you open the gates, please?" It sounded a little lame. Oh well.

I took my finger from the button and waited for an answer. It seemed as though I had to wait for some time before his voice sounded from the device.

"What are you doing here, Rei?" Came the monotone voice.

I frowned. "It's not like I'm a freakin' terrorist or anything. I just want to speak with you, and I'm not fond of having a conversation on THIS thing," I said, slight irritation in my tone.

There was a pause. "Fine, come on up."

I backed up and turned around to go back to my car, awaiting the gates to open. When they did, I drove up the long path that curved, taking me to a cement roof covered slab that acted as a parking area. I sighed as I turned off my vehicle and climbed out. Now I had to make the trek to the front doors. He had money; he should've invested in a moving sidewalk. Then again, an idea like that was probably why he was wealthy, and I was not.

I approached the massive oak doors that stood so tall and arched and shadowed beneath the stone balcony that hovered above. This place was very unnerving, and I wondered how Kai managed to live in such a large house without getting even a little scared at night.

'Then again,' I thought. 'Maybe he does.'

I raised my loosely fisted hand to knock, but Kai opened the doors before I even had the chance. Slightly embarrassed, I threw him a half smile and lowered my hand to my side.

"Come in," Kai said as he stepped to the side.

I nodded and stepped through the open portal. Once inside, I heard the door close behind me, and I looked back as if to make sure my exit was still accessible. Kai's house made me nervous. I wasn't above admitting that.

The marble tiling that made up the floor was done in a harlequin pattern and made use of the colors cream and maroon. It seemed as though the rest of the entryway was built upon that color scheme. Directly in front of me were two spiraling staircases of ebony that met one another at the landing, one case adorned with maroon carpeting, the other with cream. To my sides were several ebony doors, all closed tight, and above me was an elaborate, crystalline chandelier. The walls were cream colored, and they looked strangely barren, as if there had been wall hangings that were no longer present. I thought that entryway would have been rather beautiful had the chandelier been turned on. The place was rather promising and would have been quite charming with a little bit of work. My girlie mind kicked in at right about then and began redecorating. Sadly, it wasn't the first time my mind had gotten away from me in Kai's house, though I hadn't visited often.

A hand on my shoulder surprised me and caused me to jump a little. Kai stared from behind me, eyes betraying nothing. Oh yes, I'd forgotten about him.

"You wanted to talk to me, Rei," he said.

I nodded steadily, eyeing him. "Yes, I did . . . um, do. Is there some place we could sit down or something?"

"Yes, follow me." He said.

I rolled my eyes as he took the lead. Right, like I would wander off on my own in this huge place.

Kai led me to a door located behind the two staircases that led to a small hallway and eventually to a screened in, quaint looking porch that seemed incongruous with the rest of the house. It was bright from the setting sun, and it succeeded in making me feel a little less on edge. Kai motioned for me to sit down on the cushion covered, whicker couch that sat against the only solid wall. I took a seat and watched him while he went to sit in the matching whicker chair that was diagonal from the sofa. He crossed his legs and arms, waiting patiently (or so it seemed) for me to speak.

"This is . . . a lovely area," I said in a bout of nervous small talk.

Kai stared at me briefly before replying, "Yes, it is, but I don't think you came here to tell me that."

I smiled. "You're right. I came here to ask you . . . and tell you something, well, maybe a lot of some things."

I struggled to find word order. Somewhere along the line, I had lost my confidence in what I had come to do. Maybe, I needed to just leave. But I couldn't live my life with HIM invading my every thought, could I? No, I had to stay and talk to him.

I took a calming breath and tried to find my tongue.

"As you know, Max uh, well he saw us today," I started.

Kai visibly flinched at my statement.

"I went to talk to him, and he thought that we were . . . an item, which I guess is a perfectly acceptable conclusion, because, well, you know. And I told him that we weren't."

Kai continued to stare at me.

"There were some things said then, and well, I won't go into details, but he got me to thinking about things, mostly about you and I. What I wa--"

I stopped talking as I noticed Kai's eyes get a little wide, return to normal, and then he stood up to gracefully walk over to where I was. I watched his every move carefully. He sat down beside me and turned so that he was looking straight at me.

"Kai," I said, my voice soft.

His hand reached upward and his soft fingers gently brushed the bruise that marred my skin.

"What happened?" He asked, voice also softer and sounding concerned.

I felt myself blush for an unknown reason. "That was a result of the period where 'some things' were said."

He still looked at me, expecting a better answer.

I sighed. "Tyson came over and he uh, well he did it," I confessed.

I saw flames suddenly swell up in Kai's crimson orbs, and I panicked.

"But he had a good reason, Kai," I assured. "I said something . . . something terrible to Max." I said this and looked away out of shame and sadness, remembering how my words had stung him so.

"That's no excuse," Kai said, his voice tinged with anger.

I looked back at him. "If Tyson hadn't done something, then I would have," I told him seriously.

Kai looked at me evenly, his brow slightly furrowed in curiosity. "What did you say to Max?" He asked carefully.

I didn't want to repeat it to him. I didn't want to hear myself say it again. I knew that if those cursed words slipped my tongue then I would see Max's pained expression, and I didn't want to see that again. Gently, I shook my head.

"Just . . . something terrible," I said.

Suddenly, I felt very vulnerable and, without even thinking about it, I leaned forward and wrapped my arms around Kai's neck, hugging him against me. He shifted under my embrace and tugged my arms from his neck. He then pulled me into his lap and wrapped his arms around my waist. I sighed, resting my head on his shoulder while he nuzzled my neck in an affectionate way. And it felt so good and so right.

Behind us, the sun was going down, cloaking the little room in a navy blue light. The air that seeped through the screens became cooler and tried desperately to crawl under our skin, but there was no way that I could feel cold in his arms. I thought that maybe I had the answer to a question I hadn't even asked. Perhaps Kai DID want my heart. I hoped so, because I knew for certain then that I wanted to give it to him.

"Rei?" Kai asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Hm?"

"Would you like to stay for dinner?"

I chuckled and pushed away from him so that I could look into his lovely face. "Can we eat in his position?" I asked playfully.

Kai smiled a perfectly normal, perfectly beautiful smile. "Only if you promise not to spill," he replied.

I grinned. "Deal."

I climbed off of him and waited for him to stand. As I moved aside to let him lead, he swiftly surprised me by sweeping me off my feet and carrying me bridle style out of the room. I laughed, feeling giddy with the position.

"I could get used to this, Hiwatari," I said through my smile.

Kai raised an elegant eyebrow at me. "Is it something you'd LIKE to get used to?"

I caught the off handed, slightly hesitant tone in his voice. Was I right before? Was he offering a long-term relationship?

I brushed a hand through his hair and down the side of his face. "Yes, I think it is," I said.

Kai halted in his tracks and stared at me with an expression that looked somewhat stunned. ". . . And you understand what I'm . . . suggesting?" He asked.

I simply grinned, nodded, and reached up to plant a firm, brief kiss on his lips. "Yes," I said.

Kai stared at me for a few moments longer, as if drinking in my features. He sighed then. It was a relieved sigh.

"Rei," he said. "We're skipping dinner."

I cocked an eyebrow. "What?" I asked, confused.

He captured my lips in a passionate kiss and began jogging down the hall, through the door and up one of the flights of stairs to the second floor. He ran down yet another hallway and stopped in front of a door that he wasted no time in throwing open.

I grinned. We were in Kai's room. "Oh," I said knowingly.

He simply nodded and flashed me a hungry smile as he tossed me carelessly on top of the large bed. He crawled above me, legs straddling my hips and stared down into my eyes for the longest time. He grabbed my hair, which was flopped out to the side of my head and took out the holder, setting the tresses free. He brushed my bangs from my face and caressed my cheek with the back of his hand.

"It'll be different this time," He whispered.

I only smiled softly and pulled him down for a kiss.

It WAS different that night. What we did could actually be described as love making, because it was heartfelt, and I didn't think I had ever experienced such a pleasure in my life. When it was all over, we simply lay in one another's arms underneath the covers. I could hear Kai's breathing even out beside me, signaling that he had fallen victim to sleep. My eyes too were heavy, but I stayed awake a while longer so that I could watch his slumbering form with only the light of the moon outside of the window. Eventually, I drifted to sleep as well.

Morning came too quickly for my tastes, though Kai didn't seem to have a problem with it. I groaned as I felt him gently shaking my shoulder, trying to coax me awake; however, I would not be coaxed and ultimately he gave up. I felt the mattress shift as he climbed out of bed, and I snuggled deeper into my pillow. If Kai wanted to rise with the sun, that was fine, but I needed more than ten hours of sleep, thank you very much.

I must have fallen back into a deep slumber, because when I woke up the clock read eleven. I stretched and kicked the covers off, yawning as I did so. My body was immediately introduced to the chilly air, causing me to regret taking the covers off. I sat up and grabbed them, pulling them over me again, allowing the warmth to seep into my skin once again. I frowned, unused to waking up with nothing on. I missed my pajamas right about then.

Just then, the door to the bedroom opened up, and Kai entered carrying a tray. He closed the door behind him and started forward, smiling slightly when he saw me sitting up and clutching to the covers for dear life. I smiled back as he approached and sat on the bedside. He set the tray on my lap and brushed some of my hair behind my ear before lightly kissing me on the cheek.

"Good morning," he greeted.

Another yawn escaped me. "Morning," I said drowsily.

"I was wondering when you would wake up. Do you always sleep for that long?"

I shrugged. "Depends on what I was doing the night before," I replied with a wink.

Kai smirked. "Guess we'll have to be careful about when we do that."

I grinned and nodded, turning my attention to the items on the tray. There were eggs, over easy, and bacon, wheat toast with strawberry jam, two sausages, hash browns, a slice of muss melon on the side of the plate, and a glass of iced tea. Now, I wasn't much for large breakfasts, but even I had days when breakfast just sounded good. A lot of times, the guys and I would go to this little diner and eat, and on those days I always ordered a lot. Oddly, I always ordered what Kai had on the plate before me. Suddenly, I felt very girlie again. I wanted to squeal. How sweet! He remembered my favorite breakfast foods! EEEEEEEE!

I'm better now.

"Thank you, Kai," I said, kissing him quickly on the lips.

"Sure," he replied, getting up from his spot on the bed.

I began delving into the breakfast, surprised at my appetite. As I nibbled on some toast, I watched Kai picking up some things around the room and putting everything back in order. Obviously, he had already showered and gotten ready for the day, as he was looking delightfully refreshed. His shirt was a collared, white button up number and he wore darker jeans and a pair of brown shoes. I thought white was an especially good looking color on him. It complimented his hair and those amazing eyes.

Of course, thinking about Kai's clothes made me wonder where MY clothes had gotten too. After all, they were sort of the only ones I had, seeing as how I hadn't exactly packed an over night bag.

"Hey Kai," I summoned.

He stopped his cleaning and looked over at me. I blushed.

"Where are uh, MY clothes?" I asked.

He smirked. "You need them? I really think I like you like this," he commented, motioning toward my covered-from-the-waist-down body.

I rolled my eyes. "Snap a picture," I suggested sarcastically.

Kai chuckled. "You're clothes are in the wash, well, except for your boxers. They'll be done in just a little while. Until then, you're welcome to wear some of my stuff, if you want."

"If I want? Ya know I'm not so sure. I may just tie this blanket up and go around in a toga. I mean, it worked for Caesar." I said, and then glanced at the color of the comforter. "And anyway, I hear blue is the new pink this year," I added.

Kai laughed, and it was a beautiful, rare sound. He grabbed some clothes out of the dresser and laid them out on the bed.

"Here, smart ass," he said, pointing to the clothes. "The shower is that way, and I'll be downstairs if you need me."

I smiled playfully and blew him a kiss as he exited the room. The smile did not fade as I finished breakfast and got into the shower. I just couldn't believe that the previous day I had doubted the existence of any deeper feelings for Kai. Now, we were acting like a couple that had been together forever. I felt so relieved and happy, like nothing could go wrong.

The way my life had been going, that should have been my FIRST clue that something was ABOUT to go wrong.

I concluded my shower and dried off, wrapping a towel around my waist before leaving the steam filled bathroom. Automatically, my hand went up to touch the bruise on my face. It came as no surprise that the bloody thing still ached.

I padded over to the bed and examined the clothing Kai had set out. I shrugged and put on my boxers, and the jeans that were a little loose in the hips. I threw on the black t-shirt and pulled the black hoodie over my head, realizing that it was sort of baggy on me as well.

My hair was still sopping wet, but I didn't really care all that much. I was feeling far too lazy to deal with it that day, so I just dried it to the point where it stopped dripping and let it be. After that, I headed down stairs to try and find Kai, which was stupid. He could have been anywhere, so I just went to the stairs, sat on a choice step and yelled.

"Kai!" I figured it was the best method. "Hello? Kai Hiwatari!" I shouted. He didn't answer. "Uh, Marco!" I listened for 'Polo', but I didn't hear anything.

I sighed. I really didn't want to have to go looking for him, but he wasn't giving me many options. Oh well. I stood up from the step and jumped the last two so that I could begin a search for my newest lover.

I decided to check the room that we had been in the day before but found nothing, much to my disappointment. I check a few other rooms that were in that small hallway behind the stairs, but came up empty handed. Eventually, I simply decided to start opening and closing doors in sequence. None of the rooms held the person I was searching for. There was only one other place and three other bathrooms he could be in. I decided to check that one other place first.

Some how, I found the swinging door that hid the kitchen behind it, and a sense of pride danced inside of me. My, I was a good explorer. I found it all by my little lonesome!

My pride flickered out like a candle flame as an eerie feeling brushed my senses. My instincts were telling me to be cautious, which made me very nervous. I stayed very quiet, as I stood right outside the door, listening for any noises. I think I would have preferred it had there actually BEEN noises. At least I wouldn't have had such a horrible, knotted feeling of suspense sitting so heavily in the pit of my stomach.

Slowly, I pressed my palm to the door, careful not to jolt it. With a gulp and a deep breath, I pushed the door open and slipped into the kitchen before it could swing shut. My heart was pounding in my head by that time.

'Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit,' I thought, as my eyes beheld the mess.

Pots and pans, utensils, and broken plates and cups littered the floor and the counters, but none of that bothered me as much as the tiny splatters of blood.

Fear throttled me. Where was Kai? Was that blood his?

'Oh please, God, don't let it be his. Please, please, please, please . . .'

I took a hesitant step forward as I continued to scan the kitchen. There were so many things to restrict my vision, what with the counters and the pantry door, which was ajar, open cabinets and drawers, and there was that huge walk-in freezer, but that thing was closed. Still, it was something to think about.

My breathing was shaky, and it seemed so very loud. Everything seemed loud, even the silence. Part of me wanted to burst out in tears, I was so worried, and another part wanted to start screaming for Kai and stomp through the kitchen searching for him. Fortunately, a rational part of me beat the other two parts.

That's when I heard it. It was very soft, like a muffled grunt. I snapped my head in the direction from whence it had come, my senses on high alert. It had come from the vicinity of where the third counter was. Logic told me that whoever was in there was probably BEHIND that counter.

I approached in a stealthy manner that seemed to be a piece of my feline heritage. My heartbeat slowed to a more normal pace, and my breathing evened out. Whoever was behind that counter, if they had hurt Kai, was going to be receiving some minor to serious injuries.

Confidence just happened to peak within me, and I stood taller as I came up to the counter and, one by one, let my claw like fingernails click against the tile. I let a little fang show and leaned over to find . . . Kai? All my predator confidence, bad-ass-ness disappeared, and I leapt the counter and landed kneeling at my lover's slumped form.

"Oh, God," I mumbled.

Kai's back was against the counter, and his head had lolled over to the side. His eyes were half lidded and dazed looking. He had a split lip and some scraps on his face, but what worried me the most was the gash on his forehead. It was a wound that was bleeding rather profusely.

His breathing was slightly labored but good over all, and he had a strong pulse. The gash was the product of a blunt object, most likely a pan or something. I was concerned about a concussion or some other form of head trauma, but I tried to concentrate on stopping the bleeding. I grabbed a towel from the sink above us and pressed it against his forehead, growling as I realized that he needed a more permanent hold. I quickly took off the hoodie and ripped a sleeve off, hoping it wasn't one of Kai's favored clothing items. I tied the sleeve securely around his head so that it covered the wound and used the rest of the heavy material to dab at the blood on his lip. It was this action that brought him back to consciousness.

I heard him groan, and it was the same sound that had alerted me to his whereabouts the first time.

"Kai?" I asked quietly.

He said nothing as he attempted to push himself upward more. He seemed a little disoriented. I quickly came to his aid and helped him prop himself up better.

"Kai?" I asked again.

This time his faded eyes found me. He mumbled something totally incoherent, so I shushed him, seeing no need for him to speak if I couldn't understand him.

"Sh, sh. Just hush for now. I've got to get you to a hospital. You've got a head wound that's bleeding pretty bad," I explained.

He didn't seem to be responding well.

"Kai, can you understand me?" I asked.

He gently nodded. I sighed in relief and started to try and help him to his feet, but he shook his head and shimmied from my grasp. He mumbled something else, though that time it was a littler clearer.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Be. . . hin' . . . you!" He struggled out the warning.

I whipped my head around only to find a frying pan raised feet above me, held in the hands of an none descript gentlemen. I gasped.

'Shit!'

Suddenly, that heavy frying pan was descending, and I had to let survival kick in. In one fluid motion, I caught the guy's wrist with one hand and delivered a hard, direct kick to his knee. He shouted out in pain and stumbled backwards, dropping the pan a few inches in front of me. I jumped to my feet, knowing well enough that I had to get the upper hand in this fight. Apparently, he had the same thought.

Still in pain, he tried to come at me, but I clawed him across the eyes, causing his hands to fly up to his face. In his distraction, I kneed him in the gut, and while he slouched from THAT agony, I slammed my elbow square in between his shoulder blades. He stumbled for a minute before collapsing completely.

I took a deep breath and looked around the kitchen for something to restrain him with. As soon as I was sure that he wasn't going anywhere, I could tend to Kai.

I glanced back at my wounded friend. His features showed relief, but I could tell that he was in pain. My heart wept at the sight. All I wanted to do was go over there and cradle him in my arms, to kiss his pain away, but I couldn't. At that point, I had a feeling that the only thing that would 'kiss his pain' away, would be some nice, strong, doctor drugs.

I went to the pantry in search of something to tie the intruder up with and came out with two roles of duct tape, which I thought to be a strange thing to keep in a pantry, but I suppose I couldn't have asked for something much better. I used both roles of duct tape in all of their entirety to bind the man's ankles, his wrists behind his back, and his arms to his sides. Just to be certain, I slapped a piece over his mouth and dragged his somewhat hefty form into the pantry. Closing the door and lodging a chair beneath the doorknob, I had successfully contained the evil, no-good, very bad man.

Finally, I could care for Kai, and he DID need the care.

**  
**


	13. How It Used To Be

Disclaimer: Don't own! ::Shifty eyes:: Yet . . . 

Author's Note: Hello ladies and gents! Well this is the new chapter! Are we all excited? Hm? Hm? , Anyway, I guess my goal to finish up the story before school starts is shot, because (lucky me --) school has started! Anyway, this chapter is more of an information deal. I'm trying to gather up the loose ends and put some things into context for everyone. So, I hope you enjoy. Happy Readings!

"Mr. Kon, you may go in now."

I looked up from the spot that I had been staring at on the floor. The nurse, a hefty woman with graying hair, motioned for me to follow her, and I stood up. She led me down one of the long hallways and stopped in front of a heavy door with the number 106 posted on it. There was a chart hanging on the door that stated the name of the patient and the reason for the patient's current position in the care of the hospital. Reading the name, I couldn't help but feel a tinge of sudden panic even though they had assured me that he would be okay.

I took a deep breath as she opened the door and stepped aside so that I could enter. The hospital room looked like any other hospital room I'd ever seen. There were four white sterile walls and a television hoisted high in a corner, equipment that I only had names for four of them, a shiny speckled tile floor, and that electronic bed with those starch sheets. Much to my relief, within that bed was Kai, and he was sitting up looking about as alert as ever, albeit there WERE bandages around his head. I couldn't help but smile.

The nurse smiled at my expression and looked to Kai.

"Mr. Hiwatari, is there anything I can get for you?" She asked.

Kai shook his head. The nurse nodded once, smiled at the both of us once more and exited the room, closing the door behind her. The moment I heard the click, indicating that the door WAS shut tight, I practically sprinted over to Kai's bedside and fell to my knees so that I could hoist my folded arms on the side of the thin mattress. Kai merely raised his eyebrow at me. I smiled.

"Hey," I greeted.

Kai smiled too. "Hey."

"How're they treatin' you in here, Tex?" I asked jokingly.

Kai rolled his eyes and shrugged. "I don't like hospitals," he stated matter-of-factly.

My smile turned into a smirk upon hearing the comment. "Very well," I said. "Next time you have a bloody gash in your head we'll just slap a band aid on it see how long it takes you to pass out from blood loss."

Kai glared at me for a short moment, and I continued to smirk. Point for Rei!

His glare disappeared in favor of concerned eyes and a slightly furrowed brow. His hand reached over to rest easily on one of my arms.

"Are YOU okay?" He asked.

I sighed and allowed him another smile. "Shaken, but I'm fine. I was worried about you," I replied.

Kai shrugged, removing his hand and placing it in his lap. "It's really not that bad. The cut--"

"Nasty gash," I corrected pointedly.

Kai passed me a strange look and ignored the comment. "The CUT only needed a total of six stitches. Head wounds always bleed a lot, but it wasn't as bad as it looked."

I nodded, thanking God for that.

"Anyway," I started, thoughts switching to the guy I had left duct taped up in the kitchen pantry. "Let's talk about what happened. How did that guy get in?" I asked.

Kai thought about the question. "Well, it's not that difficult. A good thief can break a lock on a door or a window. Even so, he could have just broken a window. The house is so vast that I could have easily missed the sound of the shattering."

"Yeah, but why? Why would he attack you?"

Kai gently shook his head. "I don't know. Maybe he was looking for things to steal. He didn't seem too professional. After all, he DID attack me head on and end up smacking me with a skillet," he said.

I couldn't help but giggle. It sounded funny. Who would have thought that the great Kai Hiwatari could be taken out by a kitchen skillet?

Kai looked at me indignantly, crossing his arms in a huff.

"Sorry," I mumbled, trying to hide my smile behind my arms.

He just rolled his eyes and looked exasperated until I regained my composure.

"So, what did you do with that guy, anyway?" Kai asked.

"I disabled him," I began.

Kai nodded. "I saw that."

I grinned. "I've got mad skill," I joked.

He smiled.

"And I tied him up with duct tape and shoved him in the pantry. Before I took you to the hospital I called the cops and told them where your house was and where I put the guy. I assume they've taken care of him by now," I explained.

"No doubt that they'll want to question you, though." Kai said. He then looked hesitant to continue.

I stared at him for a moment before realizing what he was going to bring up, and it made me a little uneasy too.

"Especially since it has to do with me, huh?" I asked.

Kai nodded mutely. I looked down at the stiff white sheets and let my fingers play with the fabric. I didn't want anything to do with . . . with anything, not after everything that had happened. Why was my life so complicated? I sighed in slight depression.

I felt Kai's hand gently stroking my hair. I looked up at him, and he brushed a few strands of hair from my eyes.

"I'm so tired, Kai," I said, voice barely above a whisper. "I don't want this to be anything . . . but I'm so scared that it IS something more. I'm just . . . so tired of it all," I confessed.

Kai's eyes were so soft as they rested upon me. His hand gently ran down to stroke my cheek. "Rei, it's going to okay," he said softly. "Everything is. I'm not going to let anything happen to you." He said, and his eyes grew darker. "Not again," he added. "Especially now that I have you, Rei, I'm not letting you go."

His words DID comfort me, and I was so grateful for him right then. We remained silent for a little while, just enjoying one another's company. I only hoped that we would have a chance to enjoy each other's company some time when Kai WASN'T in the hospital.

Suddenly, the door to the room opened up, and the nurse stepped in. I looked over at her, smiling sheepishly, and stood up.

"Mr. Kon, there is someone here to see you," she said.

Kai and I glanced at one another suspiciously. No one else knew we were there. I hadn't had the opportunity to tell Tyson or Max or Kenny or anyone.

"Who is it?" I asked.

Much to my surprise, Detective Mou stepped in right behind the nurse and walked forward with a slight smile.

I blinked. "Oh . . . damn it," I grumbled, knowing well enough that if Mou was there then things were about to get much more complicated.

She bowed her head slightly. "Nice to see you too, Kon," she said dryly.

The nurse had a rather confused look about her features, but she shrugged, deciding not to ask. "I'll leave you three alone," she said as she exited the room.

We all watched the door close. I sighed and pulled a chair next to Kai's bed and took a seat.

"Okay, I started, what's up?" I asked.

"Once they found out that you were involved, Rei, they called me, and that guy you caught turned out to be much more than a petty thief," Mou stated, wasting no time as usual.

I sighed. "Of course he wasn't," I replied drolly.

She threw me a half smile that could have meant any number of things.

"The problem we're having is that he is refusing to speak to us, actually, the only person he wants to speak with is you."

I was surprised, yet what she had just said was predictable in a round about sort of way. After all, fate had no plans of simplicity for me.

"Why me?" I asked.

Mou stared at me for a moment. "Rei," she said carefully. "This man's name is Chu Takanaka, and he was Lake's roommate."

Now, if the previous thing surprised me, THAT just about knocked me out of the chair.

"B-But you said that guy didn't know anything about Lake!" I exclaimed.

She nodded slightly. "We were incorrect. At the time, he had an alibi and had nothing to do with the girl's death."

"And . . . and he wants to talk to . . . me?" I asked, my voice a little quieter.

"Yes."

"You're not going to LET him, are you?" Kai asked suddenly, speaking for the first time.

Mou looked over at him as though she hadn't seen him there before.

"Yes, we are. In fact we would like him to come as soon as possible."

"That man could have HURT him, and now you're allowing him to speak with the potential victim?" Kai asked as his voice began to sound strained.

I saw the fire flaring in his eyes, and I saw it flaring in Mou's too. They were surprisingly similar. Both of them wore stony masks and had a strange alluring aura that left people fascinated, wondering what secrets they held. Yet, both of them had a softer side, a side that could be easily embraced were it coaxed out by the right people. How strange.

I cleared my throat, catching their attention.

"I'll speak with him," I said.

Mou smiled slightly.

"Rei--" Kai started.

I placed my hand atop his, not caring about Mou's presence in the room.

"Kai, if I speak with him then he could answer some questions, and maybe things will FINALLY be back to normal for me."

I paused.

"For us," I said.

There was silence.

"I'll be waiting for you outside," Mou said before leaving.

"Rei," Kai said. "I want to be there with you," he said.

I smiled at him, holding his hand with my own. "Kai, love, you have to stay here until they release you. The talk will be supervised, I'm sure, and when it's all over I'll contact you. I'll tell you everything."

"I just don't want anything to happen," Kai stated.

I smiled softly and stood up from my chair so that I could stand closer to him. I let my hand brush through his thick hair a few times and leaned down to give him a kiss. Our lips parted and the chaste intended kiss turned into something deeper. It left us both a little breathless, but it felt good, it felt right.

"I'll see you soon, Kai. In the meantime, behave for the doctors, okay?" I said, winking.

Kai grinned. "Bye, Rei."

I waved before I left the room and felt better about departing from my newfound love. Mou was waiting at the service desk, just as she had promised, and acknowledged my presence with a slight rising of her elegant eyebrows.

"Shall we go?" I asked.

"We'll take my car. It shouldn't be too long. I'll drop you off here again once we're done," she replied.

I agreed, and we left the bustling hospital for a crowded parking lot. The entire ride from the hospital to the police department was carried out in complete silence, and I couldn't have cared less. I only started getting nervous about talking to Chu Takanaka when we pulled into a parking space and climbed out. My footsteps were quite hesitant, and Mou seemed to pick up on this.

"Don't worry. We'll be listening to and watching everything. Nothing bad can happen," she informed.

I just nodded before we entered the station. It was exactly how I remembered it. It was full of people and activity. I found it depressing that I already knew the way to interrogation room number five. Oh well.

Mou halted in front of interrogation room number three. She turned to her right as if waiting. Curious, I too turned to the right and saw a man approaching. He was a middle-aged guy with an able body and a good-natured look about him. As he approached a jovial smile appeared on his face, bringing to life the laugh lines around his brown eyes.

"Is this him, Mou?" He asked, voice baritone and strong.

"Yes," she said, standing aside. "Rei Kon, this is Mike Anderson, a fellow detective. Anderson, this is Rei Kon."

He held out his large hand to me, smile still present, and I shook it.

"Nice to meet you, Kon."

His grip was firm (a little too firm) as he shook my hand (along with the rest of my body). I was relieved when he released me.

I simply tried to smile pleasantly. "Nice to meet you too, Detective Anderson," I said.

He wrinkled up his face a little and waved a large hand to the side. "The name's Mike," he said.

"Very well," I acquiesced. "Then I'm Rei."

Mike's grin appeared again. Much to my surprise, Mike clapped a heavy hand on my shoulder, causing me to wince.

"Then come on, Rei. I'll show you the room," he said.

He reached for the knob and opened the door, ushering me inside the room. Surprise, surprise, interrogation room number three looked exactly like interrogation room number five.

"Now, Rei, this is where you'll be seated, and over there is the two way mirror. Mou and I will be right behind that glass, so if anything goes down, we'll know about it, got it?" He asked.

No, the concept is far too difficult for my inferior brain to comprehend.

"Yeah, got it," I said.

"Great. Take a seat and we'll get started."

I grabbed a chair as Mike and Mou left the interrogation room to take their positions. It felt strange sitting in such a dimly lighted room, knowing that two, possibly more, people that I couldn't see were watching me. I hadn't committed a crime (that time), but it felt like I was being scrutinized by prying eyes.

I tried to pass the short period of time until Takanaka arrived by mentally prepping myself. I wanted to seem less nervous and fidgety when he got there. I wanted him to see the calm, fearless Rei, the Rei that laughed in the face of Death; the Rei who struck fear into the hearts of people with even blackest of souls!

. . . Okay, so that particular Rei didn't exist. I had to settle for the pretty calm Rei that smiled timidly at Death and struck fear into the hearts of . . . well, small rodent like creatures.

I looked up when I heard two pairs of footsteps echoing on the stone floor. An officer was leading a handcuffed individual to the other side of the table where he sat down across from me. I assumed the officer would go and stand by the door, but to my surprise he left the room. I figured it was part of 'the plan' or something. In any case, it was just Mr. Psycho Break into People's Houses and Hit Other People with Blunt Kitchen Utensils and I. Goodie.

I wasn't entirely certain what to say. What COULD I say to the man who had hospitalized Kai and tried to hurt me in the process?

"You . . . wanted to speak with me?" I asked.

Oh, I was calm, but my voice was small.

Chu Takanaka nodded, his round head bobbing up and down atop a long, scrawny neck. Plain brown eyes stared at me from slightly sunken sockets and paper-thin lips parted so that he could speak.

"Yeah," he said. "If you're Rei Kon."

His voice was gruff and somewhat nasal.

I gulped a little. "I am."

Takanaka lifted his cuffed wrists on top of the table. The clang of the metal against the wood echoed about the room, irritating my sensitive ears. I couldn't help myself from flinching a little.

"I don't mind these cuffs. As far as I'm concerned, they're in their rightful place on my wrists," he said, staring at me intently.

I just nodded uncertainly.

"I knew Scott. I knew him real well, and I knew Kieros too."

Kieros? Right, Cynthia.

"Truth is, Scott did kill Kieros, but he did it to save his life. Kieros was going to kill him."

"But I thought Cynthia and Lake were dating," I interjected.

Takanaka chuckled. "It was a front; a perfect one. Scott was a troubled guy and Kieros was an innocent looking little thing with a clean record and a heart of gold. Well, all that's a bunch of bullshit. Kieros knew the right people. Got her files removed. The truth is that Kieros was Scott's dealer."

". . . What?" I asked, shocked.

He smirked. "She was a real hussy too and always looking for quick cash. Someone wanted Scott dead, and that same someone was going to pay Kieros a good hunk of cash for the job. Scott found out, he knew what she was up too. That night at the club she only came in there to lure him out. They both ended up in an alleyway, and ol' Scott wrestled the rope from her hands. He turned it on her . . . strangled her to death. Don't know why she thought she could choke him to death. Scott was a lot stronger than her. After all that was done, he came back to the apartment and told me everything that happened."

Takanaka leaned forward a little more. "Started tellin' me things about dark hair and golden eyes, too. I guess I can see why he was so taken with you now. Scott was obsessive sometimes; not always stable."

I ignored that part.

"But what about Kieros' body. They said she was raped," I said.

He shrugged. "Hell if I know. The girl was into a lot of things. Wouldn't have surprised me if the bitch were a whore too. She might have had a rough customer. Who the hell knows, and who the hell cares? The point is that I told Scott to run and hide. I told him others would be after him. I guess I should've known that he would fuck up and come after you. Anyway, you killed the guy and took care of someone's problem. Unfortunately, they weren't just after Scott. They must've had you targeted too."

I took a deep breath, trying to digest everything.

"WHO had me targeted?"

"Well, that's the important question, isn't it? All I know is this. There are a lot of people involved, but there's only one main guy running the show. They're into some rough stuff, and they've got some pretty deep ties with some dangerous people. Scott worked for them, and Kieros was hired by them to kill Scott because he was becoming a liability. He was sloppy when it came to the jobs. They don't call themselves nothin', and I only know the boss' alias."

"His alias?" I asked,

Takanaka leaned back in his chair, his cuffed hands falling from the tabletop and into his lap.

"Yeah. Everyone calls him Vamp."

'Vamp . . .' The name sent an odd sensation through me. My mind was tingling. Was I trying to remember something?

"What would this guy, Vamp, want me for?" I asked.

"Dunno what's so special 'bout you, but whatever it is, I'm glad as hell that I don't have it. Vamp gets what he wants, kid, he don't stop at nothin'."

I gulped.

"I've just told you everything I know, so I'm done here--"

"No, wait!" I said abruptly.

He closed his mouth and set me with a blank stare.

"Why did you try to kill Kai?" I asked.

One corner of his mouth rose obnoxiously. "He was in my way."

I felt the heat of anger rise within me. Asshole.

"In the way of what?"

"I was there to kill you, Kon."

I blinked. "What? Why?" I asked, utterly confused and disgusted with the man.

"Because, you killed my baby half brother."

I felt my stomach drop, and the anger left me. Guilt took residence within me once again, because that gruff, nasal voice held a bout of sorrow.

"I . . . I'm sorry," I mumbled.

My emotions were confusing me. I wanted to greatly dislike Takanaka, but my heart went out to him.

He shook his head. "After they slapped the cuffs on me I had time to think. I thought about everything. I figure that Vamp was the one lookin' to kill him, not you. I thought that if I told you the story, you'd be able to take him down. I think Scott could rest knowing that everything was taken care of."

I nodded. "I . . .we'll all do our best," I offered feebly, having nothing better to say.

Takanaka cleared his throat. "Now I really am done here," he said, looking toward the two-way mirror. "You lot can take me away, I don't wanna be here no more."

A minute or so later the officer came in to take Takanaka out, and I watched him go, still in awe at the things I had learned.

'Vamp . . . Vamp . . .'

"God's help me," I whispered into the quiet.

**  
**


	14. How It Used To Be

Disclaimer: Who likes Poptarts? Me! Who likes cookies? Me! Who likes chicken? Me! Who likes cats? Me! Who enjoys talking to monkeys? Me! Who owns Beyblade? . . . (sadness) (sigh) Not me. . . 

Author's Note: Hey everyone. I know it's been forever since I've updated, but school started and suddenly I had all of this stuff to do! Anyway, I took a night when I had absolutely no homework (yay!) and finished up this chapter. I hope you enjoy it, and I'm sorry for the delay! Happy Readings! 

ooooooo 

I rested my head on the table, hoping that it would somehow soak up the impending headache that was beginning to take form at the base of my skull. My shoulders were tight with strain. What was I going to do? I had a whole new enemy to deal with. The worst part was that I had no idea WHY he was my enemy. It was strange knowing that that man, that Vamp, knew what I looked like, but I had no idea what he looked like.

I lifted my head as I heard the door open. I watched Mike and Mou enter the room. Mou had the usual stoic expression on her face, and Mike's expression was one of simple acceptance. I wished that I had his laid-back mannerisms right then.

"Well, one thing verifies what he was saying. The sperm samples we found didn't belong to Lake. They belonged to some guy by the name of Smith," Mou stated, voice stony as usual.

I simply blinked. What was I supposed to say?

"Yay?" I asked sarcastically.

Mou's eyes narrowed for a moment. Mike merely threw me a grin.

"What's going to happen now?" I questioned.

"Well," Mike began, large bear paw motioning for me to stand up. I acquiesced to the unspoken request.

He and Mou turned to begin walking out of the room, and I assumed I was to follow.

"We're going to search through the records and see if we can't find anyone with the alias of Vamp. We'll drill Takanaka for information about other people who we could talk to, and we'll pray for a lead," Mike said.

I sighed. His tone was so casual I could have sworn my life WASN'T hanging in the balance. How quaint.

We made our way toward the bustling main office.

"In the meantime, Kon, I would expect you to be on your guard," Mou said.

She glanced back at me with those dark eyes.

"If you would like, I can set you up with some police protection."

Her statement caught my attention. Police protection? I supposed it would be nice to have that sort of security, but did I really want a bunch of strangers sitting around? And where WOULD they sit anyway? I wasn't sure if I was going back to Kai's, or if I was going back to Max's. I needed to see my blonde friend again so that I could apologize, but a large portion of me wanted to spend another night in the arms of Kai. I needed to think about it.

"Thanks for the offer, Mou. Is it possible that I could take you up on it later? I'm not so sure I want that right now," I told her as we passed the front desk.

Mou and Mike halted in front of the exit and turned around to face me.

"That's fine, whatever you're comfortable with, Rei," Mou said.

There was softness in her eyes as she spoke those words. That simple spark of gentleness gave a whole new light to her sharp features. I could see the Mother shining through. Her kid was lucky, he really was.

I smiled and nodded slightly. I was feeling very content at that precise moment, which is why I was startled again when Mike Anderson clapped a hand on my shoulder.

"G'luck, Rei," he said in that deep voice.

I chuckled and shook his hand off. "Thanks, Detective . . . um, Mike, I mean," I replied.

Mike was a nice enough guy, but he was like a giant, and he didn't know his own strength.

"Anderson, I'm taking Rei back to the hospital. I'll meet you here in an hour," Mou said.

Mike nodded. "Sure thing," he replied as he turned and began walking away. His final good-bye was a simple wave over his shoulder.

Unconsciously, I rubbed my offended shoulder. He had a grip . . . a really tight grip.

"Ready?" Mou asked.

I looked over at her, and she was smirking. I glared at her.

"Is he always like that?" I asked.

She shrugged, pushing the door open at the same time. I followed her outside.

"Only to guys who are littler than he is," she replied.

I rolled my eyes. Now there was a good reputation. Rei, the little guy.

"Precious," I said dryly.

Mou simply smiled as we came to her car and climbed in. She pulled out of the parking space, and we were on our way. Once again, the car ride was uneventful. It was filled with little snippets of conversation that had nothing to do with anything. I really just wanted to get back to Kai and tell him everything that I had learned.

Upon our arrival to the hospital, Mou walked me to the doors and extended her hand. I shook it easily.

"Thanks for the ride and everything," I said.

Mou nodded. "Of course. Remember, if anything, and I DO mean anything, happens contact me immediately."

Duh.

"I know," I said, smiling.

She gave me a stern warning look. It was, in fact, the look you would expect a Mother to give her child when she thought he was lying. In some ways I was touched, in others I was dubious as to her thoughts. I mean, why wouldn't I call for help if something happened? I'm not stupid. I'm stubborn but definitely not stupid, especially when a situation screams danger. Geeze.

Mou's features didn't alter even as she turned around and walked to her car. I watched her, listening to the faint clicking of her shoes against the pavement. She got into her car and drove away, and I watched the imminent dark of twilight swallow her whole.

A slight breeze separated from the steady wind currents and gently wrapped its arms around me, sending a chill up my spine. I shivered a little, feeling the multiple pricks of goose bumps rising abruptly on my skin. Suddenly, I was very tired, and I just wanted to go curl up some place warm and sleep for a short eternity. However, the one I wanted to curl up WITH was trapped inside a sterile Red Cross dungeon and couldn't get out without the person who signed him in.

I smiled slightly to myself as I walked through the hospital's automatic doors and to the front desk. The halls were emptier than they had been before, and the florescent lights that reflected off of the tile floor seemed brighter.

I let my personal smile vanish and replaced it with one appropriate for greeting when I reached the desk. I place my arms on top of it and smiled down at the nurse. She seemed to be quite busy scribbling things down on important looking forms, so I cleared my throat gently to get her attention. She looked up, a little startled.

"Hello," I greeted.

She smiled. "Good evening, sir. Is there anything I can do for you?"

I leaned forward a little. "Yeah," I said. "I was here before. I checked in a patient, uh, Kai Hiwatari."

She nodded in recognition. "Oh that's right, the stubborn young man with the head injury."

I chuckled. "That'd be him."

"He's not much for hospitals, is he?" She asked conversationally.

I nodded my head. "Hospitals . . . and people in general," I retorted.

She laughed. "Anyway, you know his room number. Since you're the one who signed him I'll allow you to see him." She winked. "Plus he's been asking for you since you left. He demanded to be informed of your arrival the second you got back."

I grinned. That was my Kai!

"Great," I said. "Thank you."

"Sure."

I waved to the nurse quickly and headed to Kai's room, very eager to see him again. Maybe he could help me sort everything out. I wondered if he would mind me giving Tyson, Max, and Kenny a call to tell them what happened.

The door to his room was shut, and I couldn't help another smile as I opened it. The room hadn't changed at all. Everything was still there including its occupant.

"Rei," Kai said immediately.

I smiled as I pushed the door shut.

"Hey there," I said.

A very small smile graced his lips. "You were gone for a while," he replied.

I walked over to him and leaned down to give him a quick kiss on the lips.

"I know, I'm sorry. Did you miss me?" I asked through a grin.

I grabbed the chair from the previous time I had been there and sat down next to him.

"Maybe a little," Kai answered, flashing me a small smile. "So what did you find out?"

I sighed. He just HAD to ruin a perfectly good moment with 'what I found out', didn't he? I passed him an expression that mirrored my tiredness.

"Everything I didn't really want to know," I replied.

Kai's pale face contorted slightly in worry, his crimson eyes narrowing just slightly.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

So, I took a deep breath and proceeded to tell him everything that I had learned. Throughout the entire thing he kept a very stoic expression, and he was still. The thought had crossed my mind that he had possibly stopped listening or something, but I quickly reminded myself that Kai was ALWAYS listening, always contemplating, and was always a little creepy in that way. However, that was only one of his many charms.

When I finished I let out another haggard sigh and placed my elbows on my knees, cupping my chin in my hands.

"So?" I questioned, after a moment of silence.

Kai's brow wrinkled slightly in thought.

"I'm not sure," he answered after oh-so-strenuous deliberation.

I rolled my eyes.

"Thanks," I said dryly.

He cracked another treasured smile.

"I'm sorry, Rei. There isn't anything we can do right now, especially with me sitting in this damned hospital," he grumbled.

A smile slipped onto my lips, and I felt my features brighten.

"Hey, when do you get out?" I asked.

"Tomorrow. They want to keep me over night for observation."

I grinned. "Ha! Kai has to stay in a hospital, Kai has to stay in a hospital, Kai has to stay in a hospital!" I chanted the mantra rather childishly.

Kai growled softly and reached forward to yank some of my hair, after which I swatted at his hand and set my face in a pout.

"I hardly call that playing fair, Hiwatari," I said.

Kai snorted. "The only thing that isn't fair around here is that I have to sleep in this damned room, and you get to leave."

I stood up and stretched before leaning down and kissing him on the lips again.

"Don't be bitter, love. I'll be back in the morning," I said with a grin.

Kai smiled again and reached a hand up to cup my cheek. He gently rubbed his thumb over my skin and stared me in the eyes. I reveled in the soothing touch, savoring every sweet sensation that it sent through my body, for that was my Kai. Kai, the person I could truly say that I cared for, was staring at me with eyes full of an emotion that so many people spent their lives searching for. It was an emotion that I wouldn't have known if it had not been for . . . for . . . Max.

I allowed my hand to cover Kai's for a moment before pulling away. I had something I needed to do, and since Kai couldn't go home that night anyway, curling up with him was out of the question.

"I'll see you in the morning, Kai," I told him, as I started for the door.

I had started to exit the room when I stopped at Kai's words.

"Wait, Rei!"

I looked back at him with questioning eyes. "Yes?" I asked.

Suddenly, my strong, fearless Kai looked a bit timid.

"I love you," he said softly.

Warmth filled me, and my heart swelled. I knew it was true, but it was good to hear it, especially after so little time had passed since I decided that I loved him, too.

"Love you too," I said quietly.

For a moment, time stopped, and all that existed was he and I sharing that moment, but it ended all to quickly, and I passed him a smile before I closed the door behind me.

As I walked down the empty hall, I couldn't help but feel a little sad. I didn't know why, for I would see him the following day, yet something about that knowledge seemed off. A familiar feeling threw a noose around my heart. Doubt. Doubt was slowly beginning to tighten inside of me, but I wasn't sure why. I would see Kai as soon as I could the next day, and we would leave together, and everything would be okay because . . . SOMETHING in my life had to be. I wanted it to be okay, I prayed to the gods that it would be okay as I said my good-byes to the nurse and left the hospital.

The night air surrounded me once more while I made my way to my car. The sky above me was pitch black, and I couldn't see the stars what with all of the lights from the city. Sighing, I climbed into my awaiting vehicle, buckled up, started the engine, put it into gear, and exited the hospital's massive parking lot.

Soon enough, my car joined the hundreds of other cars on the road, all moving as a massive juggernaut against a chaotic world. I drove distractedly, for my mind was thinking of so many things: Kai, Max, Mou and Anderson, that Vamp guy, and everything that had happened. To think that it all started with a little trip to a club to celebrate my freedom from Mariah.

I wondered about Mariah and Lee then. I hadn't heard anything from them in a while, and the last time I had seen them was after Kevin and Gary died. I remembered that Mariah had sworn vengeance, and poor Lee was going to try and keep her out of trouble.

I sighed and rubbed my eyes for a moment with one hand. I was beginning to feel the weight of the day baring its burden upon me, but I refused to give into it. Soon, I would be at Max's, and I would have to get on my knees and start begging forgiveness, and I wasn't sure how sincere I would look if I fell asleep in the process.

I rolled down a window and turned on the radio, not really caring what was on. I just needed something to wake me up a little. The air blowing past the opened window filled my ears and caused me to shiver while some talk radio show played in the background. After a while, it all sounded like white noise.

Eventually, after a car ride that seemed longer than it really was, I made it to Max's apartment. As I pulled in to the parking lot, I noticed that none of the lights were on and, glancing at the digital clock, realized that it was still rather early in the evening for Max to have gone to bed. I thought that he hadn't come home yet, so I climbed out of the car and strolled toward the apartment, reaching into my pocket for the key as I did so. I inserted the key into the lock and attempted to turn it, but it wouldn't budge. Frowning, I realized that the door was unlocked . . . and Max never left the door unlocked when he left.

Immediately, I was on guard, allowing my neko-jin instincts to kick in gear. I carefully turned the doorknob and pushed the door open, but I dared not to step inside. Instead, I listened for movement or some sign of life inside; I heard nothing.

Taking a deep breath, I entered. I could practically hear the blood rushing in my veins, and I fought to stay calm. My first step was to turn on the lights, so I made my way quietly to the switch located near the kitchen counter and flipped it on. Part of me expected to find a thousand bad guys hiding behind the chairs and the couch, under the table, lurking in the closets, and oh-so-stealthily obscuring themselves beneath variously placed lampshades.

Relief washed over me like warm spring rain after winter, and I allowed relaxation to take fear's place inside of me. I slid my key back into my pocket and shut the door behind me. Max was probably at Tyson's still, or I thought he might have been at the college. He was so dedicated to his schooling that he often stayed late and worked on recreational labs or assisted a teacher in some scientific hoo-haa deal.

I yawned. Hopefully he would be home soon so that I could speak with him. Suddenly, my stomach grumbled, reminding me that I really hadn't eaten anything since breakfast. I made my way to the refrigerator and opened it. Max, for all of his love of sweet things, was actually a rather healthy eater. His fridge was filled with fruits and vegetables, some leftover meals from a few nights ago, and a drawer dedicated to cheese and lunchmeat along with other refrigerator staples such as salad dressings, mayo, butter, etc. I was satisfied with heating up one of the Tupperware containers that held some leftovers.

I'm not modest. I'm a pretty good cook, but Max . . . wow. I'd eat his stuff over mine any day!

As I sat down at the table with my left over spaghetti and a glass of water, I began letting my mind wander some more. I wondered if Mou and Anderson had come up with any leads yet. If they could just find out who the guy was, then it could all be over. I could apologize to Max, maybe consider moving back into my apartment (although I rather liked living with Max), and I could concentrate on a relationship with Kai.

I sighed. But that would simply be too easy.

'Kai . . .' I thought.

That feeling of doubt nagged at my senses again, giving me a rather nauseous sensation deep within the pit of my not-quite-so iron stomach. No, I had to be positive. I WOULD see Kai the next day, and I'd take him home, and everything would be fine.

I shook my head as I forked another helping of spaghetti in my mouth. Damn, I couldn't even believe my positive attitude.

I continued to eat my late dinner, only realizing that I was still wearing Kai's clothing after I spilled some sauce all over the jeans and black t-shirt. I realized then how very cruel I had been to the outfit. I tore a sleeve from the hoodie, bloodied up the REST of the hoodie, and spilled pasta sauce all over the jeans and t-shirt. Well, if that didn't deserve five gold stars, I didn't know what did.

I threw my dirty dishes into the sink to be washed later and went to my room to change. Maybe if I got the soiled clothing into the wash soon there wouldn't be a stain.

Once in my room, I changed into my baggy gray sweatpants and a white t-shirt, my classic bedtime attire. Somewhere within the course of the day I had bound my hair, but I quickly alleviated myself of the thing before I exited the room. After getting Kai's abused clothing into the washer, I went back into the kitchen to get another glass of water, and I thought about going into the living room to watch some television in hopes of waiting up for Max. However, the thought occurred to me that he may be spending the night at Tyson's, in which case I would be waiting up for nothing.

'Maybe I should call him,' I thought.

I sipped at my water while contemplating the pros and cons of calling Tyson, and somehow during the process I had walked over to the couch and sat down. I yawned as I set the glass on the coffee table and leaned back into the ultra soft cushions. I was feeling very cozy, and my sleepiness was being enforced. Maybe I could call Tyson later, or maybe Max would come home. Either way, I had decided that I was going to procrastinate and go to sleep, as the day had caught up with me.

So, I did just that. I fell into a calming and much needed sleep. I released my soul to a world of dreams and allowed its hand to be guided by the soothing waves of unconsciousness. I rested my weary mind in downy clouds that cradled my being in warmth that exceeded heat of any kind. So delighted was I to be in this state of extreme pleasure that I was most unprepared for the nightmarish vision that struck me like a thousand bricks.

Suddenly, I was back at that club with the music pounding and the mindlessly moving people in their state of intoxication. Except, I wasn't PART of it all, I was a mere spectator standing in the middle of it, and in my pajamas no less! People passed through me as though I was non-existent. Why was this happening?

With hesitant steps, I meandered toward a familiar scene that had caught my eyes. It was, in fact, VERY familiar. The table where Max and Tyson and I had all assembled was there exactly as it had been that evening. Max was sitting there, his loose fist tucked under his chin as he stared with slightly morose eyes into the crowd.

A pang of guilt smacked my heart. Poor Maxie hadn't even wanted to go that night. Where had I been while he was sitting there all alone?

I looked around the room in an attempt to find . . . well, myself. I located, um, me at the bar. I recalled that I had been getting a drink and as I approached the me standing at the bar, I took notice to the pants that had clung to me that night and smiled.

'Damn,' I thought. 'I KNEW those pants were worth the money.'

I frowned. I was getting off the subject. I was having the strange dream/memory for a reason, and I had to find out what it was.

I watched myself order a drink, and I watched as the bar tender started to say something to me, but I couldn't hear it. I could only observe the interaction and was surprised when another drink was placed next to the one that had all ready been ordered. The bar tender motioned in another direction, and I saw myself look toward it. I tried to look too, but for some reason I couldn't see what was in that dark corner.

The conversation concluded with the bar tender, and I followed myself over to the table with Max, who smiled sweetly when I showed up. Some conversation was exchanged about the beverage. I saw Max go a little paler than usual when he looked over in the dark corner, and I attempted to look too, but I just couldn't see much. Still, there had to be something over there. I stared into that darkness, trying to make out the darkened figure that was hiding in the shadows.

Abruptly, the club scene began to crack like glass all around me, and pieces of the picture began to fall out, leaving gaping black holes in their wake. The fallen shards seemed to disintegrate into the growing black void, all of the sounds and colors slipping away into a dark void. All I could do was watch helplessly as my dream world fell apart, and I dreaded the thought that I might be pulled into the mysterious void as well, but I wasn't. When all the glass was gone I seemed to be afloat in the darkness.

I took a deep breath, wishing deeply that I would wake up, but something wasn't right. I was supposed to see something that I had failed to see. I gulped nervously. That something was in the darkness, that much I knew. It lurked there, waiting, preying upon my fear, and I couldn't see it . . . I couldn't see it just like I couldn't see . . . HIM . . .

I gasped as realization struck me, and the figure that I hadn't been able to make out slowly began to appear before me. It was him, the creepy looking guy who had ordered that drink for Max at the club! The guy who I had thought looked like a . . . vampire.

His dark eyes drilled into me viciously as his white teeth were bared by means of a terrible grin. I started to back away in utter disbelief and fear, but my body wouldn't move. It was as though I had been painted into the darkness.

Suddenly, his hand shot out and wrapped around my neck, fingernails burrowing into my skin, grip tightening around my airway. I gagged and struggled, my head getting light and my body getting weak.

His lips were moving. He was saying something, but I couldn't hear him. I could only hear the beating of my heart. Everything became futile as he strangled me, and I stopped struggling because I no longer had the strength. Then, everything was quiet, and his image filled my vision, plaguing me. If all was quiet, then I couldn't hear the beating of my heart . . . so, was I dead. . . ?

"Rei!"

My eyes snapped open, and I heard myself gasp for air. My chest was rapidly rising and falling, and my hand instinctively went up to rest over my heart, which was beating heavily and quickly inside of me.

"Oh God . . ." I murmured.

I felt a warm wetness on my cheeks and moved my hand from my heart to my face to wipe at it. My eyes felt soar. Had I been crying? The dream.

"Oh God. . . " I said again. "Oh God, Oh God, Oh God, Oh God."

"Rei?"

I recognized the voice as Tyson's, but my mind wouldn't pay him any attention, for I was still stuck on recovering from the effects of my terrible nightmare. I didn't answer him, I simply stared upward at the ceiling, trying to calm my nerves and digest the information that I hoped was not true.

"Rei!" Tyson's voice sounded panicked as he came around the couch and leaned over me so that his face restricted my view of the ceiling. "What's wrong?" He asked.

I shook my head, and my lips tried to move, but my voice wouldn't work.

"Jesus, what kind of nightmare did your have?" He asked, kneeling down next to me.

He rested the back of his hand against my forehead in a soothing manner and brushed some of my bangs from my face. I watched him do so. What was he doing here, anyway?

"W-what are--" I started.

He seemed to catch the drift of what I was trying to get out and answered before I had to finish the question.

"I just came over to see if Max was here," he replied.

I blinked. Max . . .

"I haven't seen him all day, and last I checked he said he was going home. I guess I'm just a little concerned, because his car isn't here and--"

Max.

I shot up, nearly knocking Tyson off of the couch in the process.

"Max!" I shouted.

Tyson balanced himself and gave me an odd look.

"Yeah, Max. Do you know where he is?" He asked.

In frenzy I grabbed Tyson's shoulders. "You mean he's not with you?" I practically yelled.

"No!" Tyson answered, slightly fearful of my present state.

"And you've looked EVERYWHERE?"

He nodded. "I, I think so . . ."

I growled as I released him and stood up. "Shit! God damn it! No!"

At first, I didn't know what to do, but an idea popped into my head. I walked over to Max's closed bedroom door and threw it open. I could only stare. The room was in utter chaos, and not just the 'I don't clean my room' sort of chaos. There were things broken on the floor, the sheets torn from the bed, and the phone had been knocked off of the stand.

Tyson came up behind me.

"Rei, what the hell is wrong with . . . you . . ."

He saw it too, and he thought what I was thinking. This couldn't be happening, not to Maxie. I WOULDN'T let it happen to Max.

Immediately, I spun on my heel to face Tyson, whose face had gone so utterly pale that he looked stricken with some sort of terminal ailment. My heart went out to him, but I didn't let it faze me.

"Tyson, call Mou," I instructed, my voice monotone.

I walked past him and went into my room to quickly change from sweats and a t-shirt into jeans and a long sleeved white shirt. I put on sneakers and a jacket and got my keys. I hurriedly tied a ponytail at the nape of my neck and left the room, destined for my car and a certain club.

Tyson's blue eyes were misty when I walked by him, and his hands were shaking as he reached for the phone.

"Rei, wait! Where are you going?" He asked.

I didn't look at him. I merely replied, "To check on something."

I left the apartment and sprinted to my car.

I was never one for ignoring speed limits, but as far as I was concerned the damned signs didn't exist. I couldn't believe what was happening. Who the hell ever would have guessed that the weirdo sitting in the corner of the club would have had anything to do with all of the craziness that had gone on? Not only that, but that weirdo was the very core of the craziness.

'And now he might have Max,' I thought.

I growled under my breath and pressed the gas a little harder. I wasn't sure how Max tied in with anything, but I was damn well going to find out, and after I did that I was going hurt someone. I refused to let anyone harm the people that I cared for.

With luck on my side for that rare moment, there weren't any cops around to pull me over, and I made it to the club without hassle. There was a tremendous line of people outside the doors, which wasn't a surprise. I observed the two large bouncers standing outside again. I was glad they weren't different than the guys that had been there the night I was there. At least I knew that they could be bribed.

I parked messily and jumped out of the car. I quickly dipped my hand into my pocket and brought up my wallet. I sighed and grabbed the sixty dollars inside of it, an action that cleaned me out totally. I pocketed my wallet and jogged up to the bouncers, ignoring the other people completely.

The bouncers both looked down at me as though I were a lower species. I didn't bother to let him say anything. I just held up the money.

"For you two if you let me in," I said.

One bouncer looked to the other who shrugged. He then bent down and unattached the rope from the pole. I shoved the money into his meaty hands and walked past him.

The club was just as active and sultry as I remembered, but this time I didn't let it pull me in. I wasn't there for any of that this time. I shoved my way forcefully through the crowd so as to get to the bar. People were lined up at the counter, and I nudged my way between them as well. A few of them seemed put off but didn't say or do anything.

"Bar tender," I shouted over the music and the voices.

The older man glanced over at me with slight irritation but slowly came over to me.

"What can I get you?" He asked.

"Information," I said evenly.

He raised an eyebrow and leaned in slightly. "Ain't cheap," he replied.

I growled in slight frustration. Getting in hadn't been either. I went for the only thing I had left. I laid my hand on the counter and flexed my fingers a little so as to accent my sharper than normal nails. I allowed my fangs to flash in the light and narrowed my eyes.

"How much is your life worth to you?" I asked, my voice holding a dangerous tone.

The man looked pretty surprised, and I hoped to the gods that he wouldn't catch on to the fact that I was totally bluffing. He stood back a little, and his brow wrinkled in thought. He nodded slowly to himself.

"A lot," he said.

Mentally, I sighed in relief; outwardly I smiled, concealing my fangs purposefully.

"Fantastic. Now, the night that I was here there was a guy sitting in that shadowy corner over there. Is he a regular?"

The question seemed harmless to me, but I knew that it meant something dreadful to him when his eyes bulged out and his muscles visibly tensed. I tilted my head.

"Well?" I asked.

He gulped. "Yes . . . he comes here a lot."

"And he's called Vamp, correct?"

The old man nodded. "Yes, Sir, that's what they call him."

"Fine. I want to know everything that you know about him," I demanded.

The bar tender hesitated, his elderly hands going up to wipe a little bit of sweat from his brow.

"Son," He started. "I don't think you want to get involved with that guy."

I growled and leaned in. "I didn't get involved with him, HE got involved with ME, and now one of my best friends is in trouble, and I am not in a happy mood. I swear to you, if you don't tell me EVERYTHING, and I do mean everything, I'll cause you pain in ways that you've never imagined in your darkest nightmares. Do you understand?"

I heard myself saying the words, but I couldn't believe they were coming from my mouth. It was, as before, a total bluff, but I hoped he'd fall for it. I was lucky, he did, and he started to ramble off all sorts of things.

Apparently, Vamp was a regular who came in and sat down, had others order things for him, and all he did was sit and observe the crowd. No one ever sat at the table where he sat for fear of the consequences. The bar tender had over heard things from the people who came with Vamp. They always talked about shipments, trades, and mentioned names that meant nothing to him. Once, he heard something about the "the warehouse", but could never make anything of it.

I left the club with information but nothing truly useful. Feeling let down, angry, sad, worried, and utterly depressed, I headed out to my car. I'd have to go and see if Tyson had made any progress with Mou and Anderson.

The night-lights of the city silhouetted two figures standing in front of my car, and I paused in apprehension. I didn't move; my heart was racing too fast.

"Don't be shy now, Mr. Kon," one called out to me.

"Yes, if you dawdle we might forget information . . . important information about someone very special to you," the other one added.

Air caught in my lungs, gagging me. My stomach felt nauseous, and I could practically feel the color draining from my face. It was about Max.

'What should I do?' I thought.

It wasn't safe, nor was it smart to actually go over to those two, but if I left I might never find Max. I bit my lip as my hands shook by my side.

"Mr. Kon, we highly recommend that you come with us. It is for the good of your friend, oh what's his name? Max? Yes, of course, Max. He's in a lot of pain, Mr. Kon. He needs you."

I felt so sick that I could've vomited right there. What if they were telling the truth? What if Max had been hurt? Would it be too late if I took the time to go get help? Logic advised strongly against the decision my heart made.

With a deep breath, I walked shakily over to the two men. As I became nearer, I could make out their features better. Both were dressed in black suits and one was a littler taller than the other. They shared tan skin and brown eyes, but the sharpness of their features varied tremendously between them.

"Hello, Mr. Kon," greeted one.

His voice mocked me.

"We will now ask you to come with us, as our boss is very eager to meet you," said the other. He too had an offensive edge to his tone.

"And so is Max," the other added for effect.

I was trembling, but it was dark, and I felt a little more confidence in knowing that they couldn't see me very well.

"Where are we going?" I spat.

One of the men grabbed my arm in an iron grip. "It's a surprise," he replied loosely.

I struggled under his tightly clasped fingers but to no avail.

"Follow me." He ordered.

I didn't follow so much as I was dragged to a car down the sidewalk from my own. The man who wasn't burdened with my arm opened the door for his companion, who ever-so-gently shoved me inside. The other man followed us into the back seat and pulled the door shut. He leaned forward and told the driver to go.

We jolted forward as the car started and the gas was applied. I glared pointedly at the man who still held my arm.

"Settle in, Mr. Kon. The ride won't be too long," he said.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"I told you, it's not for you to know at this time."

With his free hand, he pushed me back into the seat. "Comfy?" He asked sarcastically.

I couldn't believe this was happening. "Up yours," I mumbled.

I don't know why I didn't expect it, but I didn't. I was shocked when a hand slapped across my face with enough force to snap my neck to the side.

"Don't run your mouth, it's not wise," said my captor.

"Yes, it would seem you and your lovely blonde friend have that same little problem."

I looked over the latter man who had said it, my eyes slightly wide.

"It was truly a shame how often he had to be put in his place."

I swallowed, but my mouth was dry. I saw the man smirk and place his cold gaze on me, and a smirk slid onto his lips.

"The bruises, the blood, it absolutely marred that beautiful pale skin of his. You know, he didn't shed a tear throughout all of it. Indeed, he was very brave about it."

Tears pricked at the back of my eyes and flowed forward to blur my vision.

"However, I do seem to recall some point when he did cry, don't you, Mace?" He asked.

The man holding onto my arm smirked as well. "Oh, yes, of course. It was when the boss got hold of him. The boss was a little over zealous because he enjoys blondes so very much. He could have been gentler when he took him."

Bile rose up into my throat, and the tears were streaming down my face. I could feel myself shaking, my stomach churning, and my mind screaming at me.

"No . . ." I whispered. "Please God, no."

The two men chuckled. "Oh yes, and it was quite a sight to observe," said the one holding my arm.

Rage was building up within me, boiling in the pit of my soul. Flames of hate danced inside of me, singeing my heart. Those hot, salty tears continued to travel down my cheeks, and it was all too much. I didn't have time to think logically.

"You sick bastards!" I screamed.

I barred the nails on my free hand and attacked the man holding me. He shouted in pain as my nails scraped across his eyes. I could feel his skin curling up under my nails as he released my arm and, wasting no time, I elbowed him in the temple as hard as I could. He yelled and fell to the side.

The driver swerved, surprised and uncertain about what to do next. The quick motion flung me into the lap of the other guy whose face looked frantic and enraged.

"You little shit," he said.

Before I could do anything, he grabbed my hair and yanked me upward. The last thing I remembered was the pain in my head as he slammed me into the darkened window. I blacked out completely.

**  
**


	15. How It Used To Be

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. Mwaha! 

Author's Note: Well people, it's been a while, but here it is, the second to last installment before the conclusion. Happy Readings!

The pain started before I even opened my eyes. It pounded in my head in a steady rhythm that wouldn't cease no matter how much I pleaded. It didn't hurt nearly as much when I was out of it, and all I wanted to do was fall back into unconsciousness, but my body would not grant me my wish. I couldn't stop my eyelids from cracking open, and I expected a terrible onslaught of bright lights but was pleasantly surprised when all that greeted me was a few dim shadows cast by a fluorescent light somewhere.

I groaned, stiffly trying to move my body. I realized at that moment that I was lying on a cold, stone floor, and everything started to fall into place. I remembered it all, and I wanted to vomit. I remembered Max and what those guys had said. At the mere thought I felt tears begin to spring up. How could I have let it happen? What kind of person was I to allow that to happen to my best friend . . . my brother?

Suddenly, my ears perked up to a soft sound off to my side.

"He's waking up," whispered a voice.

It sounded strangely familiar.

"Sh," ordered another voice.

It too sounded familiar.

"Don't shush me!"

The other voice sighed, and I was pretty sure I knew who they were. With great effort, I managed to slowly push myself up, ignoring my headache, and turned toward the voices. Even so, I was surprised to see them there, especially considering that they were in a large cage . . . next to the cage that I was in.

"Mariah? Lee?" I asked.

I scowled as my voice cracked.

"Hi, Rei," greeted Lee.

I stared. They both looked like they had been through hell and back. Mariah's hair was loose and looked rather unkempt, her clothes were smudged with dirt, and she had a few cuts and bruises here and there. What got me was the black eye that she sported.

Lee wasn't looking fantastic either. His clothes were ripped and dirtied, his face was smudged, and it looked like he had a split lip. His hair was looking greasy, but at least it was still in a ponytail.

"Are you okay?" Mariah asked, tilting her head in concern.

I blinked, shrugged, and tried to find words for which to answer with. My head was still pounding, and I felt a little dazed.

"I'm . . . alive . . ."

Lee smiled sadly at me. "Thank the gods for that, but I wish you weren't here."

I rubbed my aching skull. "Where are we?"

Lee's hands gently caressed the smooth, chilly metal bars of his prison. "In a warehouse," he answered.

I suddenly remembered the bartender and what he had told me. "Then we're at Vamp's hide out?" I asked.

Mariah shrugged. "Yes, unfortunately, we are."

I shook my head, a sense of urgency starting to overwhelm me. I grasped the bars and leaned in toward their cage.

"How long have you two been here?"

Mariah looked at Lee who seemed to take a moment to think about it.

"A week, give or take a day," answered Mariah.

I gasped. "Seriously? How?"

Lee sighed. "Yes, seriously, and we can thank Mariah," he said, glancing at her.

She rolled her eyes.

"She dug to deep when she was trying to find out who killed Kevin and Gary, and one night we were walking home after just having had dinner when we were jumped by a bunch of guys from an alley. We couldn't fight them all off. We both blacked out and woke up in this damned cage."

"Wait, if you've been here that long then . . .Max, have you seen Max? Did they bring him here?" I asked quickly.

This time, Mariah bit her lip and Lee averted his eyes. My own eyes widened, and my fingers gripped the bars tighter. If I'd have leaned in any further I could have melted through the bars.

"You guys!" I urged.

"Yes, Rei, they brought Max in here."

Mariah answered my question, but her voice sounded strained. She took a deep breath as though to calm herself. The lights were dim, but I thought I saw her eyes glimmering a little, as though she were crying. That wasn't a good sign.

"We saw him being carried in here, and we called out his name, but he was unconscious. They walked straight by us without a second glance. We didn't see anyone for nearly three hours. Then, a guy walked in carrying Max." Lee said, but he paused and took a deep, steadying breath.

I felt the tears revisiting my eyes.

"Lee . . ." I started but trailed off.

Lee's hands clenched at his sides. I noticed Mariah slide her hand over his in an effort to soothe him.

"Max's eyes were open half mast, but they were different . . . they were dull, Rei . . . almost lifeless."

Mariah buried her face in the scraps of Lee's shirt, and Lee gently stroked her hair while wiping at his eyes with his free hand.

I just sat there, watching them, waiting for Lee to continue. I couldn't say or do anything else right then. My body was beginning to feel numb.

"He just . . . looked so fragile and pale in the arms of that stranger. He looked . . . vulnerable. I called out his name as they came to the cage door, but he didn't respond at all. Mariah tried too and nothing happened. They . . . threw him in here with us. We were trying to tend to him as best as we could, and so we used Mariah's ribbon and tore some strips from my shirt to bandage some of the cuts. He was totally unresponsive throughout the whole thing . . . and then, then we had to lift up his shirt to see if anything needed to be taken care of and . . . and, Jesus, he started to cry. It was soundless, though . . . just tears running slowly down his face. . . "

All three of us were balling by that time. I felt so weak and guilty. I loosened my grip on the bars and eased my forehead against them. My eyes stared solemnly at the gray floor and I observed my tears pool in the small crevices that had breached the stone.

". . . We noticed bruises starting to form on his torso, but they were distinct especially around his waist. It wasn't hard to piece together what had happened to him and . . . I'm . . . so sorry, Rei!" Lee shouted suddenly. "I couldn't protect him from them. All we could do was huddle together with him to keep him warm, and we tried to get him to snap out of it, but it wouldn't work . . . nothing worked!"

Abruptly, Lee slammed his fists against the bars, which omitted a rather jarring noise. After that, it was silent save for various sounds of sobbing from Mariah and Lee. My grief was quiet and reserved but so heavy. It weighed on my morose heart, enshrouding it in a heavy veil of sorrow, regret, and a feeling of failure. I had let it happen, all of it was my fault, and I couldn't change it.

That was part of the reason that I couldn't grieve aloud. The other reason was due to my anger and the hatred that was burning inside of me. Yes, I was sad, I was regretful, and yes, I felt guilty, but I was also pissed as hell. I didn't know whom exactly I was dealing with, but I knew what kind of people they were; I knew I was wanted to cause massive amounts of pain when I escaped.

I clenched my fists as anger began to trounce my sadness. Slowly, I raised my head so as to look at Lee and Mariah. They must have noticed the change in my demeanor.

"Rei?" Mariah asked, her voice a little shaky from crying.

"Where is he now?" I asked.

This time I got Lee's attention as well. Lee scrutinized me with a mere squinting of his eyes, as though he were trying to read my mind; he did a good job. Lee knew exactly where my thoughts had traveled.

"They took him away again about an hour and a half before you got here. We had attempted to escape so that we could get him out of here, but we were overcome. Hence our battered appearances."

I observed Mariah's black eye and Lee's split lip with a greater understanding and appreciation for their efforts.

"Thank you," I said.

Lee just nodded while Mariah flashed me a grin.

"Whatever you come up with, we want a part of it," Mariah said.

I nodded as a question began to formulate in my mind. I couldn't believe it hadn't come to me earlier.

"Lee, Mariah, why are you two here? Why did they bring you here?" I asked.

"Blood," he answered.

I stared at him. "What?"

Mariah sighed. "Do you remember the stories that the Old Ones used to tell us? Do you remember the ones about the invaders and the way that they enslaved our people?"

I wrinkled my brow in confusion. "Yes, of course."

"Vamp is from the lineage of one of the higher up leaders involved in the persecution of our kind. It's insane, but he has the same ideas about us that his ancestors did," Mariah said.

I stared. I couldn't believe what she had just said. Come to think of it, I couldn't believe a lot of shit that was happening. Except, it all sort of tied in and made some sense now. Things were still blurry and questionable, but the pieces were sort of starting to fall into place.

"Every time we get taken from these cages some guys draw our blood," Lee continued.

I raised an eyebrow. "Why?" I asked.

"We don't know," He replied.

I sighed. It was classic: questions and no answers.

"Well, damn. I'm not sure what to do right now, you two, but I've got to get Max out of here."

They both nodded seriously.

"Does someone know that you're gone?" Lee asked.

I eyed him timidly. ". . . Sort of," I said.

Lee raised a thick eyebrow. "What does that mean?"

I sighed and bit my lip for a moment. I felt sort of stupid. I should have told Tyson exactly where I was going.

"When I realized that Max had been abducted, I told Tyson to call Detective Mou, and I told him that I was leaving," I explained.

"Where did you tell him you were going?" Lee queried.

I fidgeted. "Okay, that's where I screwed up. You see, I just told him that I was going . . . out."

Lee smacked his head. "You're an idiot," he said.

I ducked my head. "I know it."

Mariah sighed. "Well, it doesn't matter now. You're here, Rei, and now I think that our chances of getting out are better."

I nodded. "Are you two familiar with the lay out of this place?" I asked.

Lee shrugged. "More or less."

I just nodded, unsure of what to say after that. What could I say? I really had no idea what to do. I just knew that I had to save Max. My heart was wrenching in my chest at the very thought of what had happened. I didn't know how Max played into anything, but somehow I felt like his ordeal was my fault. Seeing as how I hadn't even managed to apologize for my rude comment about his parents yet, I didn't think I COULD apologize for what had happened to him now.

I sighed, suddenly very depressed. What if we never got out of here? What if all of us were stuck in cages for the rest of our miserable lives? If that happened then . . . I'd never get to be with Kai again. He'd never hold me in his arms, we would never make love again, and I wouldn't be able to stare into his beautiful eyes. Tyson would never get a chance to be with Max or to heal his emotional wounds, and Mariah and Lee wouldn't be able to get married and live their lives. All of it would go down the drain.

I wanted to cry again, and maybe I would have, but the unmistakable sound of footsteps coming toward us caused me to be alert and on guard. Mariah and Lee had a similar reaction. The three of us got into a familiar defensive position, readying ourselves for anything.

The suspense of waiting to see who or what would step forth from the shadows was almost unbearable. There were soft murmurs and the usual sounds that accompany a human body. A shiver ran up my spine as I attempted to peer through the dark, but it seemed as though those nondescript layers were utterly endless.

Then, I began to make out two figures. They seemed to peel themselves from the shadows, ignoring the fleeting tentacles of darkness that attempted to snatch them back into unseen perils. Immediately, I recognized them, and a growl escaped from deep within my throat. It was the same two men that had taken me to the warehouse.

A smirk slipped onto my lips as I noticed one of the men, Mace, wearing a patch and bandages over one of his eyes, while the other simply had a reddish tint around it. Undoubtedly, those were the eyes I had scratched.

The man standing next to him was unharmed and wore a smirk that mirrored my own. I knew that my headache was due to the fact that he had slammed my head into a window, but I wondered if there wasn't some sort of physical evidence somewhere on my face that would make him smile so.

"My, my, we are so very timely, aren't we, Mace? The kid is awake,"  
said the still smirking man.

Mace said nothing. He merely frowned and glared at me pointedly. I returned the glare frigidly.

"Well, this is fortunate. Now we won't have to make two trips," continued the nameless man.

He approached the cage that I was occupying and leaned down a little so that he could unlock the door. I watched his every twitch carefully, not even daring to glance over at Mariah and Lee. I could feel their eyes watching the scene. They were wondering what I was going to do, and the truth was that I didn't know what I was going to do, but I was so angry right then. My only plan involved pain.

So, when the nameless man unlocked the door and beckoned for me to come out, I came out slowly and stood to my full height in front of him. For a moment, we both just stared at one another. Then, without any warning, I attempted to deliver a swift kick to the man's neck; a move that I had hoped would immobilize him. Much to my surprise, he caught my ankle and shoved me backwards. I barely managed to keep my balance.

"Now, I know your opinion of us may not be very high, but please understand. You're first little outburst told us enough about you. You're a pain in the ass, and you won't be causing anymore damage, understand?" He asked.

I simply glared some more. "What do you want?" I spat.

"You're to come with us so that you may have the opportunity to meet with our boss."

I just continued glaring. "Why in the hell would I want to do something like that?" I questioned.

"Because, dear boy, meeting with our boss has its perks. You see, he is currently in possession of your little friend, and you do want to see him again, don't you?"

His voice taunted me. I glanced over at Mariah and Lee whose faces mirrored my own expression of utter ire.

I took a deep breath. It wasn't as though I had a choice in the matter, and anyway, I really wanted to see Max. So, with a great sigh, I let my shoulders slump and offered myself to them. Unfortunately, it was the vengeful Mace who grabbed me by the back of the neck and dug his fingers into my flesh.

"Move," he said sternly.

To emphasis his blatant dislike of me, he made a distinct point of shoving me forward. I simply had to be thankful for my reflexes, which kept me from falling.

The three of us moved into the darkness that loomed before us. My captors held no fear of it, but I was apprehensive to say the least. My eyesight was very good, but not even a cat can see in complete and utter darkness. I was not looking forward to feeling any more vulnerable than I all ready was, but I put on a front, for I did not wish to give the two men any satisfaction.

So, we passed in to the inky black shadows, and I prayed silently as fear began to encompass my being. Fear for myself, for Kai, for Tyson and Max, Mariah and Lee, and everyone who we held dear, for I simply knew that if we didn't escape from the clutches of this insane man, our friends would never know what happened to us. No one would.

It was so quiet, and Mace still had a strict hold on my neck.

"So, Rich, what do you think the boss will want done with this one," I heard Mace question.

The rising and falling of his voice told me that he was trying to psych me out. Despite my fear, his action caused even more anger to bubble up inside of me. I still had no idea what exactly the plan was, but when the time came, I was trusting the neko-jin side of me take care of what had to be done.

I could almost feel Rich's smirk.

"Dunno," he said softly. "But the boss has always been creative. I'm sure whatever he has planned will be exciting."

I gulped quietly. I didn't want to be intimidated by them, but his answer had been less than satisfying.

"To say the least," replied Mace.

After his little remark it was quiet again. We paused for a moment and it sounded like Rich was opening a large door. When I assumed that we'd passed through it, I heard it close behind us. It was still dark, but not nearly so as in the other room that, apparently, was where they had been keeping Mariah, Lee, and I.

I cold make out boxes and crates and other things that one would expect to find in a warehouse due to the minimal light that shone from a single bulb hanging somewhere high above. Suddenly, they halted, and Mace jerked me backwards in a rather painful manner, which hardly helped my headache. Upon further inspection, I found that we had stopped in front of a metal stair way that lead up to the second floor of the warehouse. I squinted to try and make out the shadowy shapes above. It looked like there were some offices or something on the floor that the stairs led to.

"Yo, boss!" Cried Rich.

It startled me a little, as it had been so quiet before.

"You may proceed, gentlemen," yelled a voice, but its tone sent chills up my spine. It was deep and smooth, but there was this odd edge to it that reminded me instantly of a double-edged sword.

"Up," commanded Mace, with a not so gentle shove. I glared, but headed up the stairs hoping against hope that Max was somewhere at the top.

Our shoes clanged against the steps, which omitted a hollow sound that seemed to reverberate all around us. We reached the top and continued onward toward one of the three doors that I assumed led to offices.

Rich opened the first door, and I blinked. The lighting wasn't much better in there. It was simply more creative. Instead of lamps or overhead lights, there were long, elegant candles set up everywhere. The room was practically empty save for a single straight back chair that sat in front of a curtained off doorway. However, it wasn't the candles or how stark the room was that bothered me the most. No, it was the imposing figure that occupied the chair.

It was he. Vamp, the lone person who had started all of the trouble in my life. He looked the same as he had that night at the club. His eyes were still dark and empty, his hair was pulled back and blended in with his black clothing, and that sickening little smile that bared his unnaturally white teeth was present on his lips.

I couldn't help myself from feeling nauseous as he stared at me with his spine erect, his long legs crossed, and his gloved hands resting so easily in his lap.

"Hello, Rei Kon," he said softly.

Immediately, as though reacting to some sort of hidden cue, Mace released me and both he and Rich stepped back and stood on either side of the door. I suddenly felt extremely trapped, for enemies surrounded me, but I had to pay attention to the most dangerous one. I kept my eyes on him.

He tilted his head, thin ponytail slipping over his shoulder as he did so.

"What? No greeting? That's a bit rude," he commented dryly.

I dared not to say anything, lest my voice betray me and reveal the trepidation within me. My heart was pounding in my chest from anxiety, and I could only hope that my anger was shining clearly in my eyes.

"I see," he said shortly, closing those black eyes for a moment and sighing.

I watched as the mischievous dancing flames flickered, adumbrating the natural crags that adorned his tanned skin.

Abruptly, he stood up, revealing to me his tall and lanky frame. I still refused to speak, unsure of his next move.

"Mace, Rich, your presence is no longer required," he said, his eyes never leaving me.

My eyes stayed glued to Vamp, but I listened attentively to the two men exiting and the door shutting behind me.

Vamp approached me, fearless, and unwavering. He bent at the knee slightly so that he could become almost level with my eyes and, smirking once more, placed a gloved hand to my cheek. Instantly, I jerked away, taking a few steps backwards.

His smirk merely turned into a twisted smile as he reclaimed his full height. I glared.

"You know, my grandfather always told me stories about your kind," he started.

I had no idea what he was getting at.

"He told me all about your history, how your species thrived . . . how you poisoned the earth with your very presence."

My eyes widened. This dude was insane; however, not unobservant. He quickly took note to my altered expression.

"All of your ancestors had the same cocky attitude that you have obviously inherited. Thankfully, my ancestors had sense enough to knock them from their undeserved places of high stature," he said, his voice still quiet, but his dark eyes seemed to mingle with the reflection of the flames from the candles. It was a concoction that made me see the true madness hiding within the folds of his demented mind. It made me feel cold inside.

His smile faded, much to my relief and dismay, for without his blatantly white teeth, I had nothing to stare at but those eyes.

"We had transformed you, you know, put you in your place, at the bottom in the dirt. I have read journals from that time period, journals passed down from generation to generation. The scenes that the writing depicts are exquisite."

He took a step toward me then.

"The burning villages, carnage, the blood spilled, enslavement, the fear in the children's eyes as they were dragged helplessly from their parents, and the dread in the eyes of your women and men just before being ravaged by a higher being . . . sumptuous, isn't it?"

I felt a lump rise slowly but surely in my throat as I remembered my occasional dreams and the stories that the Old Ones told. I recalled the feelings that I had experienced, and it was dreadful in every sense of the word. Yet, here was this man, his ancestors the roots of all of the pain suffered by my people, and he was smiling and gazing upon my pain, my ancestor's pain, with pleasure. It fueled my anger, hate, and fear.

I swallowed the lump and tried to regain my courage. Though his mockery caused me anger, all of that was in the past. I was here for Max.

I prayed for my voice to be steady as I asked, "Where is Max?"

The manic expression on his face broke almost instantly, and he smiled a smile that almost seemed light and carefree, though it still held that sharp, dark edge to it. I attempted to keep his change from affecting me.

"Max . . . of course," he stated, voice trailing off as though he were trying to entice me. "He's not one of you, you know."

I kept my gaze even. "Yes, I know. He has nothing to do with anything and is of no use to you," I said.

Tilting his head, he seemed to contemplate my words for a brief moment.

"You're absolutely right, Rei."

I wanted to shutter at the way my name rolled off of his tongue. It sounded too heavy.

"He is not one of you, and his blood is of no use to me. Yours, however, is quite bountiful. There are so few of you left. Neko-jin blood sells for millions on the black market."

I almost gasped but managed to catch myself before the act. So that was why he had been taking Mariah and Lee's blood!

He recognized my realization.

"Your companions are proving quite healthy for my little business . . ."

His features turned dark once again.

"As did your deceased friends, though they became so much trouble, especially the big one. They simply weren't worth the hassle. So, I had them killed, and I got the satisfaction of watching them die. I got to hear them choke on their own blood as the blade nipped playfully across their necks."

Tears pricked at the back of my eyes. How could anyone be so cruel? Kevin and Gary were gentle . . . they had been my friends, and they were gone because this psycho held an infatuation with the destruction of my kind!

It took so much of my self-control not to jump him and kill him where he stood. It wasn't the right time, and I had to wait for the right time. I had to keep Max, my goal, in mind.

"Max doesn't have anything to do with me or my kind," I stated, my voice slightly shaky.

He chuckled, a deep gurgling sound in the depths of his chest, and leaned forward.

"No, as I said before, you're right. Max DOESN'T have anything to do with this, but from the moment I saw him sitting there at the table in the club, I haven't been able to stop thinking about him."

He shrugged and added, "Perhaps it's my fetish for blondes."

I closed my eyes, clenching my fists at my sides. "Just let him go."

"Of course, it was all the more reason to get my hands on him, both figuratively and literally speaking, when I realized what you were. I did send Lake after you, but you killed him, didn't you? Yes, well, you did me a service. He was well on his way to death at my hands anyway. As for Cynthia, well, she was fun for a few jobs and a good lay every now and then. I mean, like I said, I have a thing for blondes, but she had an attitude. Once again, totally expendable, so I had her taken care of. Oh, it was all such a neat little package! After rounding up your little friends, all I needed was you. Max was just an incentive for you to come easily and a reward for all of my effort. There are so few of your kind and, by picking each and every one of you off, I believe I'm doing the world a grand favor."

The words were like acid eating away at my reservoir of restraint and patience.

"Where is Max?" I asked, this time my voice shaking from pent up rage.

He sighed. "You're fairly determined, aren't you?"

The question was rhetorical, and I waited quietly for his answer to my question.

That sardonic smile graced his fowl lips once more and flames seared my heart. I would kill him; I had to kill him.

"Max," I said, not bothering to mask my anger. "Where is he?"

Dark eyes burrowed into me, attempting to cast a shadow over my defiant soul. My fear, by that time, had nearly diminished. My fingers clenched at my side, and my nails seemed to slip outward from my skin ever so slightly as I flexed the muscles in my tense hands.

"My, don't we look fierce?" He asked slowly.

I flashed a little fang in his direction as I spoke. "Years ago, your ancestors had armies. Now, you are alone," I told him, my voice uncommonly deep and steady.

His smile slowly disappeared. He stared as though it was the first time he had ever thought of that.

He didn't realize what he'd gotten himself into.

He never took his eyes off of me as he motioned toward the curtain behind the chair he had been sitting in.

"Max is back there. I've had my fun. He's ready to go back to the cages with the rest of the animals," he said, disdain laced in his voice.

With that, he walked past me, all signs of his previous uncertainty gone. He left the office. I sighed in relief. All of the tension in the air melted away along with his presence. Calming myself, I gathered the courage to approach the dark curtain. I was afraid of what I'd find behind it. Yet, I had no right to be afraid. Max had suffered the worst of everything.

I shook my head and pulled the curtain back. What I did find brought tears to my eyes. The room was as stark as the other one and had just as many candles, but in the middle of it, on a mattress streaked with blood, was Max. Disheveled sheets covered the majority of his nudity, but the pale skin that I could see was bruised and scratched. His eyes were closed and nearly obscured by blonde bangs. His chest was rising and falling in a labored way, which caused my heart to ache. His flawless skin took on a slightly warmer tone due to the candlelight and his face was as peaceful as ever. He reminded me of a fallen angel.

Angels are pure creatures that should never have to endure the sins of the human world.

Max had endured them and evil had stolen his wings.

The tears freely fell from my eyes as I approached him. He looked so delicate. I carefully lowered myself to sit on the edge of mattress. I reached for him and hesitated the instant before my fingers gently touched the soft skin of his cheek. He stirred slightly under my touch. I gulped, more tears falling from my eyes. I pushed some of my dark hair behind my ear and brushed his platinum bangs from his eyes.

"Max," I whispered, my voice hoarse.

I sighed, knowing that such a quiet tone wouldn't rouse him. I took a few deep breaths and wiped away some of my tears, only to have them replaced by others. My hands found either side of his face. His skin seemed too cool under my own.

"Max," I summoned. My voice was a little stronger.

I gently stroked his skin with my thumbs in an effort to awaken him.

"Max, you have to wake up for me, okay?"

My eyes were intent on him, and my tears fell on and all around him.

"Please wake up now. I want to tell you how sorry I am . . . I want to take you away from here . . ."

At that point my sorrow overwhelmed me. My silent crying turned into uncontrollable sobs that jerked my shoulders with every heave. I released his face and turned away. All of it had been my fault!

It was not very noticeable at first, but gradually a sensation on my back caught my attention. I peered over my shoulder and saw Max's slight hand.

"Rei," I heard him say.

I wanted to gather him in a huge hug and never let go, but those were urges that I suppressed for obvious reasons.

"Thank God you're awake!" I exclaimed.

His eyes were half lidded, but he nodded.

"I'm awake."

I gazed at him. He was so sullen.

"Max I've got to get you out of here," I said, drying my tears as determination seeped inside of me.

His lips parted ever so slightly as if he had intended to say something, but he remained silent, staring at me through glassy blue eyes. I placed my hand on his cool forehead and looked into his eyes.

"Just hang on. I'm getting you out of here, I promise," I said.

He responded with a very small nod of his head. I tried to smile reassuringly at him before I rose from the disgusting mattress and searched around the room for Max's clothing. I found them in the corner of the room stacked in a small pile against the wall. As I picked them up I became acutely aware of the various tears in the fabric from eager hands. I shook my head, vowing for the hundredth time that I would kill Vamp for all of the pain he had caused.

I made my way back over to my fallen friend, clothing in hand. Kneeling down, I heard him utter something, but the word was lost in the air.

"What?" I asked, my voice barely above a whisper.

Max said nothing. He merely stared, though his gaze wasn't on me, in fact, it wasn't anywhere in the room. He was looking toward something else in a personal plane of existence that I would never know. I hoped that it brought him comfort.

"Max," I summoned softly.

My voice seemed to pull him out of his reverie, and he looked toward me, eyes still half-lidded and dull. It broke my heart to see such vibrant eyes be reduced to the dull, glassy orbs that beheld me.

"I know that you're in pain," I started, brushing some hair from his eyes. "But you have to help me. Can you sit up?"

I almost felt bad asking him to do so. At first, he didn't respond, and that worried me a little, but then he slowly nodded and, painstakingly, tried to lift himself. I was quick to aid him and was more than relieved when he was sitting in an upright position, albeit it wasn't perfect. He was slouched over in an awkward position that required me to have a hand on his shoulder (one of the lesser looking injured places) in order to keep him from falling forward. My poor Maxie just didn't have the energy or, quite frankly, the heart.

I struggled with getting the light blue t-shirt over his head and his jeans and boxers where they needed to be. He attempted to help me in any way he could, but that was Max. Even in his own hour of need he was willing to be of as much help as he possibly could. He indicated no shame but, at the same time, he didn't indicate much of anything, rather his expression was totally listless. Throughout the entire process I tried to ignore the bruises and the dried blood, but it was difficult. I struggled with my tears and my anger.

After getting him clothed and making sure that all of his tired limbs were in all of the proper holes, I took off my jacket and slipped it on him as well. He stared at me. I tried to smile reassuringly in hopes of drawing out the Max that I knew before this predicament. The Max that existed in front of me was simply a shell of the one I was accustomed to . . . it frightened me because this Max was the same one that had visited when his parents died all of those years ago. It took so long for him to become even close to the person he once was the first time, I was concerned that this new trauma would usher in a worse fate for my friend.

I received no reaction other than a twitch at the corner of his lips. I perceived the minimal movement as a hopeful sign that my Maxie was still in there somewhere, hiding behind prosaic eyes.

I squeezed his shoulders gently. "I don't know how we're going to get out of this, Max, but we will, I promise," I said.

I waited for some sort of reply but was disappointed. I merely sighed. It didn't matter. I'd work on reclaiming his social skills once I got him out of this hellhole. Granted, I had no idea how I was going to do that. At that point, it was merely assumed that I would.

I managed to pick Max up bridal style, surprised that he was so light. He felt very tense in my arms as I began to walk from the room toward the curtain.

I held on to him just a little tighter for assurance and whispered, "I've got you."

The relief I felt when he slowly reached up and wrapped his arms around my neck to bury his face in the crook of it was immense. At least he knew it was truly I and that I didn't plan on letting anything happen to him. At least he felt safer.

While he was feeling safe I was attempting to gain my courage back up. I knew well enough as I walked past the curtain, into the entryway, and to the door that Mace and Rich and maybe Vamp would be waiting outside. The candles flickered, casting their exaggerated shadows on the wall. It seemed like they were laughing at my situation. However, it wasn't the time for fear. I had to be strong for Max; I had to protect him.

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly before I opened the door and was greeted by the unnerving darkness. I didn't see Mace or Rich immediately, but I heard their footsteps against the cold metal floor, ascending the stairs. Once again, they appeared out of the abyss.

My hate grew fierce when they exchanged smug smirks upon seeing me. I glanced down at Max, whose eyes were closed and breathing was panning out into an even rhythm. He'd fallen asleep, which suited me just fine. I looked upon him fondly before meeting the faces of my captors once more.

"Back to the cages," Mace said.

I just glared at him and made a distinct point of walking straight passed them and down the stairs. I could hear them following me, but I didn't care as much about their presence as I had before, because I had Max in my arms. It was odd. Even though he was most vulnerable at the time, and my presence gave him comfort, I was obtaining a certain amount of comfort from HIM. Max had always provided me and everyone else around him with the feeling that everything was going to be all right. Even lying asleep in my arms he was providing me with that craved for feeling.

The darkness swallowed us deeper and deeper into its mysterious throat. I knew that we'd be reaching the doors soon, though I wasn't certain as to when. Unfortunately, I had to wait for Mace and Rich to open them when I got there.

I was relieved as we drew nearer to the grayish area, where I could see the outline of the cages and the occupants of one, that Mace and Rich had refrained from touching me and especially Max. I was particularly protective of him at the moment, naturally.

When we arrived at the cages, I noticed the alleviated expressions of Mariah and Lee, though those expressions quickly turned to sorrow and concern at the sight of Max tucked carefully in my embrace. I threw them a half smile and glanced down at my charge. He was still sleeping soundly for the moment.

Mace opened the cage door and motioned for me to get inside. It was an action that shattered my slight smile. I glared at him but climbed in without any other sort of retaliation. He closed the door behind me.

"Don't get too comfortable," he said with a sneer. "Boss'll be wanting to see you again, Kon. What with all of the dramatics, he didn't have time to take your blood."

I winced at the very thought, and I saw Mariah and Lee do the same out of the corner of my eye.

Both men retreated rather quickly, leaving nothing but silence in their wake, silence which I broke with a sigh.

I gently lay Max down on the floor, allowing him to use my lap as his pillow. He stirred ever so slightly but did not wake up. I stroked his hallowed blonde hair and tried desperately hard not to cry.

"Oh, Rei," I heard Mariah whisper. She slowly made her way toward the bars that were the closest to my own, and Lee soon followed.

"How was he when . . . when you found him?" Lee inquired, his voice only a shade louder than Mariah's had been.

I flashbacked to my first sight of him after my confrontation with Vamp and bowed my head slightly.

"Sleeping," I whispered, the word a ghost on my lips.

It was quiet for a while again. We were each fretting over the same things, wondering, and trying to figure out exactly how we would ever get out of there with our lives . . . with Max's life.

"He hates us," I said suddenly, barely even realizing that I had spoken.

"We know," replied Lee.

"We're lower than scum in his eyes."

I looked over at them. "He's selling our blood in the underground . . . the black market . . . to thieves and crooks even lower than he."

"Our blood? Why?" Mariah asked.

"Apparently, since there aren't a lot of us around, it sells for a hefty price," I replied.

Lee scowled. "What good would our blood be to anyone?"

I shrugged. "I dunno. I assume the same myths exist around our blood that exists around other creature's blood and body parts."

"So he's selling us off like poachers sell of their kill," Mariah said. "Bastard," she added.

I nodded gravely.

"We need to get out of here," Lee said.

"That has all ready been established," I replied dryly.

He rolled his eyes.

"So far, Vamp and his two lackeys are the only people I've seen in this entire place. Surely we can find a way to get out of these damned cages and escape," Lee continued.

"Three guys doesn't make any sense. Vamp is a major league criminal. Surely he has more than two people under him," I countered.

"Rei has a point, Lee."

Lee nodded slowly. "Then what do you propose we do?"

"We wait until an opportune moment to make a break for it."

Both Mariah and Lee looked at one another, engaging in a wordless conversation I couldn't possibly read into.

"But what if that opportune moment doesn't come tonight?" Mariah asked suddenly. "We can't allow this . . . this demon to keep doing this to Max, Rei."

I nodded. "I know that," I said a little harshly. "The right time WILL come tonight, we just have to be patient."

"But we can't even get out of these cages," said Lee quietly.

"Then we'll just have to wait until someone opens them for us," I said.

"Someone like me?" Came a sudden voice.

I gasped, as did Lee and Mariah, and looked up to find a familiar face staring in at me from outside the cage.

I blinked in astonishment. "K-Kai?"

There he was, my night in shining armor . . . or rather, my night in jeans and a t-shirt.

Other words seemed to be caught in my throat. All I could do was gawk at him as my mind went through a serious brain freeze. How had he . . . ? And when . . . ?

I felt my mouth moving before my mind. "Kai?" I asked again, a little stupidly.

He tilted his head. "Is it so hard to believe?" He asked as his hands went to work on the lock of my cage door.

"But how?" I asked, still royally confused.

"I'll discuss it with you later, Rei. For right now, I'm more concerned with getting all of you out of here."

Faster than I could think, Kai had the lock picked and the door open.

"C'mon," he urged.

I nodded and took Max back into my arms. As I made my way out of the cage, Kai seemed to take notice of Max's state for the very first time. He looked up at me, crimson eyes hinting horror at what he saw. I just bit my lip and hugged Maxie closer to me as I escaped the cage and stood at my full height.

Kai took one last look at our blonde friend before trying his hand at the lock on Mariah and Lee's cage. As was expected, the lock snapped open in a matter of seconds, and Mariah and Lee appeared. Kai seemed to be genuinely surprised at their various stages of unwell, too. He looked back to me and frowned. Tentatively, he reached out and brushed some hair from my forehead. I accepted his touch gratefully but winced when his fingers brushed over something that caused my head to ache once more. I quickly maneuvered Max so that I could touch the wound on my head. It was, in fact, a rather rude sort of gash, courtesy of the window I had been slammed into, that had been the large cause of my pounding headache. I could feel the crusty, dried blood under my fingertips and scrunched up my face in disgust at the sight I must have been. In the meantime, Kai's hand had fallen to his side and was clenched in to a fist.

"Who are these people?" He asked softly, but the fire in his eyes was loud.

"Hunters," Lee answered suddenly.

"What's going on, Kai?" I asked. "How did you find us?"

Kai's eyes quickly searched the darkness, looking for any possible signs that there were people approaching. I didn't think that there was too much danger, as the men had only left minutes ago.

"Tyson called Mou like you told him too, but you, because you're a dumb ass," he said, glaring, "failed to tell him exactly where you were going. They contacted me to see if I might have any idea, and I immediately thought of the club. I told them I'd help if they got me out of that damn hospital."

I started for a moment. "But your wound. . ."

"I'm fine," He said quickly. "I told them to meet me at the club, because I wasn't going to wait for them to assemble a team. When I got there, I saw your car, Rei, and I ran inside to question the bartender. After that, I headed straight for the pier, which is covered in warehouses, but I saw some guys walking out of this one, thought I'd take my chances, and luckily I found you."

It was a little much to take in all at once.

"But what about the police?" I asked.

Kai sighed. "I don't know if they'll be able to find their way here, but we can tell them for sure once we're all out of here, now let's go," he commanded.

I was all too happy to agree with him and smiled at Mariah and Lee as relief washed my tired body. They both smiled back at me, and Kai took the lead, each of us following him single file, as it seemed he was the only one who had a clue as to where he was going. He led us through a familiar dark passage to the same doors I had encountered not too long before, but rather than heading toward the dimly lit area ahead, we skirted around some high piled crates. It was far more difficult, I'm sure, with more people and an unconscious one at that. I wasn't sure exactly where we were headed until I saw the rectangular window near the floor just barely behind the last high piled row of shipping crates. Beyond that window I saw hope for the first time that evening, and I began to feel lighter as Kai quietly lifted the window and motioned for me to hand him Max, which I did. He handled Max's limp form delicately as he moved him past the window and onto the ground outside. He waved me over next, and I started to go forward, only to have me arm caught by a familiar hand. I looked behind me at my two oldest friends, my eyes questioning.

"We can't go, " Lee whispered.

I tilted my head. "Excuse me?" I asked.

"Lee is right," Mariah said. "We can't and we aren't going with you, Rei."

I blinked, at a loss for words. What could they possibly be talking about?

"This man can't be allowed to walk away with his crimes. He must be punished," Lee said, fangs flashing dimly.

" . . . The law will-" I began.

"No," Lee said abruptly. "It's like you said, Rei. He's a high rolling criminal. His connections will somehow grant him immunity from the law. Justice will not be served."

"But . . ."

Mariah smiled slightly, but it wasn't kind, it was malicious. "We're going to make him pay. It is our duty as neko-jins. We owe it to our ancestors to make him pay for his crimes against us."

I shook me head, not believing what I was hearing. "No, you can't be serious. Look, I've killed a man before, and I'm still haunted by it. Taking revenge on him isn't going to help anything. Besides, if you kill him, and the cops find out, you'll both be tried," I protested.

Both Mariah and Lee passed one another a look that spoke volumes to one another.

"Rei, you were always kind-hearted and have accepted the world outside of our home village with open arms, but we haven't been able to incorporate ourselves in to this world. We've never been able to feel as comfortable with it. The truth is, we've been considering leaving for sometime. This man, if he can be called one, is not of this world either. He is of the old ways, and thus, he must be punished in accordance to the old rules. We will punish him, and he will cause no more suffering to the world," Mariah said softly.

"But, you guys . . . "

"We'll disappear, Rei, don't worry. We'll go home, and be where we know we belong."

The look in their eyes, their determined faces, it all made me sigh in defeat. Their minds had all ready been made up, and so I did the only thing I could at that point. I hugged them both and whispered a farewell, promising that we'd see one another again sometime. With our parting words, Mariah and Lee slipped from my line of vision and disappeared into the darkness. I didn't know what they were planning, but I had confidence that Vamp wasn't going to survive no matter how far he ran.

"Rei!" Came a harsh voice.

I scrambled over to Kai who raised an eyebrow at me in question. I merely shrugged. "Vigilantism," I explained shortly.

Kai smiled slightly. "Whatever gets the job done."

I nodded and climbed out of the warehouse with Kai following. Once out, the night greeted us with a slight gust of wind from the sea that caused Max to tremble in my arms.

Kai gently touched my cheek before saying, "Let's go."

He started running, and I followed him at a slower pace because of Max. Kai had cleverly parked his vehicle down under the boardwalk on the beach, despite the law prohibiting it. The car brought even more hope to me, especially after we got Max situated in the back seat, and Kai and I had climbed in the front. He started the car, pulled a U-turn in the sand, and sped off onto the pavement, which soon gave way to street. I relaxed in to the car seat and just started to cry.

"Rei?" Kai asked.

I let the tears fall. "I really think it's over this time," I managed to say.

I saw Kai look and smile upon me fondly. "I think so, too."

**  
**


	16. The End

Disclaimer: Still not owning.

Author's Note: All right, this is it, my friends. It's been a LONG road to the end, but we're finally here. I want to thank each and every one of you who read and will read this story. I hope you enjoy the last chapter. Happy Readings!

I dozed off in the car, for sleep was all too attractive right then, and I wasn't even aware we had come to a stop until Kai gently shook me. I yawned and regarded him with slightly dazed eyes.

"We're here," He said.

I tilted my head. "Where?" I asked.

He smiled slightly and leaned forward to brush some bangs from my eyes. I closed my eyes, enjoying the sensation of his touch. So perfect.

"The hospital," he answered. "Max doesn't look so good and, frankly, neither do you."

I opened my eyes and glanced in the back seat to where Max was lying. He still looked so terribly frail.

"What . . . did they do to him?" Kai asked, his voice sounded soft, as though he wasn't even sure if he wanted to know.

I shook my head. "What's the worst thing you can think of, Kai?" I asked, not wanting to say it myself.

Kai's eyes darkened.

"What if Max . . . isn't, well, what if he isn't the same, again?" I asked, voicing my absolute fear. Tears welled in my eyes again. I felt so childish, but I couldn't stop them. " . . . And it's my fault," I whispered through trembling lips.

Suddenly, Kai pulled me over to his side of the car and into his lap. He hugged me close to his body, and I reveled in the warmth as shivers of calm went through my body. We stayed like that for a moment until I pushed away.

"Let's go," I suggested.

He nodded. "Okay."

Kai and I removed ourselves from the car, and Kai retrieved Max from the back of the vehicle. A moan escaped Max's lips at the sudden movement. Together, Kai and I walked into the hospital. The bright lights slit through my eyes, which had recently been so accustomed to the dark. The atmosphere looked fairly dead as we entered.

We approached the front desk, and Kai cleared his throat to get the nurse's attention. She looked up to Kai and glared.

"Oh, you're back Mr. Hiwatari, I thought you . . . oh dear!" She exclaimed, having just seen the poor state of Max in Kai's arms and me standing next to him. "What on Earth happened?

"I don't think that's important right now, nurse," Kai said, voice stony.

She nodded. "Of course, I'll call the doctor."

And true to her word, she contacted the doctor who came rushing out. He tended to Max first, as he was obviously the worst off. They took him away to some room to assess his injuries, and I was led away soon after. They did some routine things like checking my temperature and asking how I had acquired the gash on my head. I wasn't going to lie, it seemed like a waste of energy, and I didn't have much right then anyway. So, I told them it was the result of a window accident. Ya know, the guy tossed my head and misfired right into a window. But things like that happen all the time, ya know?

They didn't pry too much further, and the verdict came out that I needed stitches. No big, only six or seven, but that didn't stop me from holding Kai's hand when they were doing the procedure. So, what? I had never HAD stitches before, and I was nervous!

After I got all sewed up, the doctor told me I was free to go, but I didn't want to leave and asked him about Max. He simply said that Max would be okay. He thought he might need some blood, but mostly sleep, antibiotics for his cuts, painkillers, and a lot of rest. Still, I was concerned about his mental state, which I also asked the doctor about, as he was all ready aware of Max's . . . particular condition. The doctor said it couldn't be determined yet. I felt guilty, but I was ready to go home and take a shower and sleep. Anyway, the doctor wouldn't have permitted us to stay with Max.

On the way to Kai' place, I told Kai everything from beginning to end as I recalled it, and he immediately called Mou to relay the information about the location of Vamp's hideout. He also called Tyson at my request. Naturally, Tyson had wanted very badly to come and see Max right that night, but it wasn't a good idea, and we convinced him to come the next morning. Afterwards, I fell asleep in the car once again. When I woke up, I was being carried bridal style in to the large house. I didn't mind at all. Kai carried me in the house, up the stairs, and into his room where he laid me on the bed. He proceeded to lie down next to me and then take me in his arms. I liked that too.

He buried his face in the juncture between my neck and shoulder. I stroked his soft hair, and I was so glad to be with him once more.

He lifted his head then, and beheld me with soft eyes. "I was so afraid that I wasn't going to see you again," he whispered.

I smiled and gently kissed his lips. "I'm always going to be here," I said.

He laid his head down again, and we fell asleep like that. So much for my shower.

Morning came earlier for me than I had hoped; it was still rather dark outside. I untangled myself from Kai's arms and finally managed to fit in a shower, a luxury that I really enjoyed. It was half way through my shower that Kai appeared and climbed in with me. Nothing happened except for a few playful kisses, some sensual caresses, and he helped me wash my hair. I think we both felt very good by the time we got out of the shower.

We dressed, and I wore my clothing from the last time that I had been at Kai's house. They had been washed and everything, so why not? A light breakfast followed, and we were off to the hospital to see Max. I still needed to properly apologize to him.

The morning was promising. It sported a blue sky and a bright sun that shone down radiantly on the earth. We drove with the windows open and soon arrived at the hospital in fairly good spirits. We checked in and went straight to Max's room.

Upon nearing the slightly cracked door, my sensitive ears caught the sound of voices. I peeked inside and saw Tyson sitting next to our blonde friend. He was holding Max's hand in his, and Max was smiling, which was something that warmed my heart. I had hope for him.

Kai nudged me, impatient as usual. He looked ready to say something, but that would have blown our cover.

"Sh! They're talking," I whispered.

Kai rolled his eyes. "Then we shouldn't be listening," He whispered back.

I scowled at him. "You don't listen then, do you have any idea how long I've waited for something to happen between them?"

Kai shook his head and propped himself up against the wall out of sight. With him out of the way, I was free to listen in on a most delicious conversation.

"I realize now, Maxie, that I wasted a lot of time dancing around it," Tyson said.

Max squeezed Tyson's hand. "No," he said quietly. "I was too afraid to hear it, Ty. I'm still afraid, but after everything, I'm more afraid of not experiencing it."

"We don't have to go fast. We can take it as slow as you want, but I have a feeling about you, Max. I don't think whatever we start will end, but even if it did, I'd still always be there for you. No matter what, you'd never be alone again."

Max's blue eyes seemed to sparkle. "I was never alone before, I know that now. I want to be with you, I think, Tyson, and down deep I always have."

Tyson's smile was priceless as he gently lifted Max's pale hand and kissed it lightly.

Max accepted the innocent gesture, but his smile faded slightly. "Tyson, you do realize that I'm not . . . um, well . . . untainted," he said.

Tyson's eyes darkened. "It wasn't your fault, Max."

Max nodded. "I know that."

"I don't care. I love you," Tyson said. His voice was so strong with that last statement, so sure. There was no doubt in his mind.

Max looked at him with wonder in his eyes. Then, his blue eyes became glassy with tears. "I . . . never knew it could sound so good," he said softly.

There was a brief pause, and suddenly Tyson leaned down and hugged Max carefully but firmly. Max's tears streamed down his cheeks as he raised his arms to wrap them around Tyson.

In the meantime, I flew in to girlie mode and was on the verge of a squeal. I looked over to Kai who was smiling, having obviously caught the conversation. I could wait no longer and threw open the door.

Max and Tyson separated in surprise.

"Good morning," I greeted brightly.

Kai followed me in with a less obtrusive entrance.

I grinned knowingly at Tyson, who winked at me. I looked to Max who smiled as well. God, I was so happy. It looked like he was going to be okay!

I approached him and grabbed a chair to pull up to his bedside. "Oh Maxie, I'm so glad you're okay. And I'm so sorry." I said honestly.

He nodded, understanding. "I know you are. I don't blame you for what happened, Rei."

"I'm sorry for what I said, too."

He nodded. "I forgave you for that the moment you said it."

"And thank you for your words and for caring about me. You were right, Max. It's much better when you let someone love you," I whispered.

He stared at me for a moment, looked to Kai, looked back to me, and smiled.

We spent the rest of the day together. Max was released from the hospital two days later and went home much happier, because he knew that Tyson was waiting for him.

Tyson performed amazingly in the play Romeo and Juliet, but there was one problem. When he was reading his lines, he wasn't looking at Juliet; he was looking at Max, who was sitting in the first row, blushing like mad.

Mou and Anderson arrested almost everyone involved in Vamp's little business. Oddly enough, they never found Vamp. All they found was a lot of blood and some shreds of what they assumed was his shirt. In the end, I was glad Mariah and Lee had gotten a hold of him instead of me. I wouldn't be able to live with the grief of killing him, despite everything.

As for Kai and I, we started living together. I pulled out of Max's apartment and my old apartment. Sam was sad to see me go, but I told him I'd visit. Kai and I lived together in a romantic paradise for about three weeks before we started fighting, broke up, decided to see other people, and I moved out. Two days later, I got caught cheating on my 'other person' with Kai, who was also caught cheating on his 'other person' with me. One hour after both people had broken up with us I moved back in and, aside from frequent arguing, we lived happily ever after.

Love is such a weird, difficult to understand thing, but once you get it, you've got it forever. How it used to be, isn't how it is. And you know what? I like it this way.

-Owari

**  
**


	17. Just A Note Peeps!

Author's Note: Hello everyone!


End file.
